


The Red Blooded Prince

by SlayerFromAnotherDimension



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jo, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Bottom Dean, Castiel is an asshole but only for a bit, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Face-fucked, Heats, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Major character death may be oc death, Mating scars, Mother Dean, Mpreg, Not original Alpha.Omega, Omega Anna, Omega Dean, Omega Samandriel, Only rape/non con coz its an arranged marriage and they both don't want to have sex with each other, Public Sex, Racism, Rough Sex, Sexism, Some dark themes, Top Cas, Violence, also, father cas, maybe not..., no betas, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFromAnotherDimension/pseuds/SlayerFromAnotherDimension
Summary: The Red and the White bloods had almost a decade long war resulting in a marriage between the two, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. However whilst this marriage takes place, a rebellion starts to play out in the White-blooded Kingdom, leaving Dean in the middle between two sides whilst pregnant.





	1. The Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way anything that happens in this chapter happens for a reason!! Especially the ending!!

"I'm not doing it." Dean huffed, he sat - perched- on an edge of a chair and crossed his arms whilst turning his head and facing away from his father's confused expression. Dean hardly ever said no and John had expected this to have been a short meeting before he could go to bed.  _The Novak Kingdom were known for their discriminative ways towards the Winchester Kingdom with just the difference in blood. Winchester had red while the Novak had white, this gave the Novak family special_ _abilities and made them seem to think they were more superior. But they weren't. They were still just people who could die._ "Dean-"

"No." John raised his eyebrows, Dean was now interrupting him and not meeting his gaze and he couldn't accept this rebellious behaviour. Before John could speak, Dean slumped his shoulders and fell back into the chair - making his long skirt ride up and Dean's bodyguard look away. Dean quickly sorted his attire out before his father got really mad and sat up, he continued to glare, however. His dress skirt was now only slightly ridden around his ankles but Dean remained covered and his bodyguard turned her head around again. "Dad, please. I always do what you want and-"

"And that will not stop now!" John shouted, he will admit there was no reason to but if it was what it took to make Dean see reason then it is what he would do. "You will stop behaving like this at once and-"

"No!" Dean shouted, "I'm tired of being your little slave and I'm not going through with this. Have you even ever met the _white_ Alpha? What if he's abusive and....and a drunk?!" John clenched his fists at the description knowing fully well that Dean was comparing John to this Alpha to show him in a bad light. "Where's mother? I want to speak to her-"

"Your mother is ill and will not be brought into this, not that she would agree with you, considering this was her idea." John growled, though Dean was now standing, John could still hold his authority whilst sitting. He crossed his leg over and linked his fingers over his lap. "I will let you get away with this manner of speaking as it is the first you have done so, but I will not tolerate it for long, am I understood?" Dean opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, looking almost like a fish out of water before he nodded. 

"You will marry this Alpha and bring peace to this Kingdom because it was what you were born to do. It is what an Omega must do." Dean sat silently, with his head bowed, now, and John was pleased, however when Dean raised his head to show his defiant eyes, John sighed audibly. He beckoned Dean toward him, Dean hesitantly listened but before long, his long limbs were sat on the edge of one of John's knees. This was a typical position for the both of them but Dean still found it hard to sit like this now, he only did it when he wanted something or when he didn't want to get hit for Sam or his stupid behaviour. 

"I will go through with this." Dean spoke after a while. "Not because you told me to, not because it benefits you or mother but because it helps Sam. If the Kingdom is stronger he will have a better future." 

"How self-sacrificing." John sneered. Dean ignored the venom behind the comment and smiled slightly. If he was going to fully stand up against his father, now was the time. He was getting married off anyway. 

"I suppose. Maybe you could learn something from me, father." The comment, made Dean's bodyguard tremor and Dean couldn't tell if it was from laughter or from fear but before long, Dean was pushed onto the floor - receiving hard kicks to the ribs and a grab to the hair to pull him up again. Dean winced at the pain and he looked over at his father who was sneering by his face. 

"Learn your place, whore." John spat before he shoved Dean down one more time only to walk out of the room and leave Dean crying softly onto the wooden floor covered with his splattered blood. 

"You shouldn't have spoken like that, young prince." Jo - his bodyguard- knelt down, she gripped one of his arms and hauled him up to sit on a chair before she jogged to the the other side of the meeting room to grab a cloth and water. She used this to dab at his sore, bruised, skin and clean away the blood. Thankfully his face wasn't too marred so Dean could hide the injures well. The image of a Royal Family no matter how big or small was always important to having a loyal Kingdom. 

"He's marrying me off, if there was one chance to fight back it was this. And I still messed it up." He rubbed his face and looked at Joe with red rimmed eyes, she was filled with sympathy for him. "I was never allowed to leave the castle without an escort, I had extra security that made running away so much more harder than Sam and...I'm a virgin Jo." Dean let a single tear roll down his face and he looked down at the ground again. He didn't like showing his emotions much but he trusted Jo. 

"He might be nice." Jo suggested, in hopes to cheer him up but when she received no reply she sighed and knelt down beside the chair he was sitting in. "Beating yourself up about it isn't going to change a thing. Neither is hating your father and your mother. Get yourself ready to make a good impression. If you make a bad one, it could affect the Kingdom."

Dean nodded at this, he looked up at Jo and offered one of his small smiles but she shook her head. "Don't pretend to be happy. Go, bathe, change, spend tonight with Sam. They'll be here within two days and even though you won't be leaving straight away, who knows how long you two have to spend with each other."

"Thanks Jo, I appreciate your help. I hope you can come with me."

"Don't worry, I will fight to." She kissed Dean's forehead and brought him into a hug which he enjoyed, when they separated, Dean wiped away his tears and stood up -grunting. 

"I'm going to...sort myself out. I'll see you Jo." He smiled and kissed her cheek before running towards the door and scampering through the corridor. Jo sat, stunned, and shook her head before standing up and cleaning her knees off. 

 

Later on in the night when Jo went to bid Dean goodnight, she opened the door and sniffed the scent of Omega pheromones. Dean wasn't in heat but his scent was very strong, however this didn't mean it would fill an entire room, unless... Jo closed her eyes as she saw the Omega lying on his bed,  _naked._

"What are you doing Dean?" She asked with gritted teeth. She could hear him smirk and she opened her eyes to glare at him. "Get dressed." She turned to make sure the door was shut, god knows what would happen if someone was to walk in. Dean chuckled at her reaction but kept lying down on the bed, making no move to cover himself up. 

"But I have an idea." Dean whined, he rolled around so that his ass was facing her and gave it a little wiggle. "We should have sex."

"What?" Jo yelped, surprised at the demand. Yes, Dean flirted a lot but it had never gotten this far. "Dean, no."

"But why not, I don't want to have an inferior quality about me before entering a loveless marriage and virginity is one of them. Also I'm sure they wouldn't mind-"

"Actually, this wedding was arranged before you were born and virginity was one of the virtues you needed to, uh, have." Dean huffed, he remained in the position for longer but when Jo didn't elaborate, he sighed and sat up a little. Jo noticed his change in attitude and decided to continue the conversation, so that Dean wouldn't kick her out straight away. "Why me, anyway?"

"Who else?" Dean got up from the bed and reached for a nightdress to pull over his body. He glanced over at Jo and smiled, noticing her small sag of shoulders after hearing the off-hand comment. "Also, I trust you."

"Fair enough. Look, Dean, if the situation was different-"

"Don't need to hear it, it was a stupid idea anyway. I need to get some sleep. Goodnight." Jo rolled her eyes but decided to leave the conversation at that anyway, she smiled and waved at Dean which was mirrored but as soon as she left, Dean slouched on the edge of his bed and sighed. He kicked his legs up and curled in on himself, before blowing out the night candle and glaring at the door Jo had shut behind her. 

 

_Well, that was embarrassing._

 

The next morning was busy, servants scampering around, cleaning everything and making everything look as presentable as possible. Dean's maidservant dressed him and got him ready for breakfast whilst also preparing his evening gown. The dress was a dark green with gold patterns weaved into it and Dean had to admit it was a nice touch. He felt the soft material and lifted it to his nose, enjoying the fresh new scent of it. Dean's maidservant looked as appreciative as him, usually Dean would wear only moderately priced clothing and to be dressed in such extravagant attire was an..honour, some would say. "Guess Father wants to impress them, huh?" He asked, she turned her head to smile at him. Dean never really liked his maidservant, but her soft smile and non-judgemental eyes are what kept Dean from losing all of his temper around her. She was extremely pretty and sometimes her conversation would help Dean with his day. However, he would rather spend time with either Jo or Sam, or both. 

"They are a powerful Kingdom." She agreed, she placed him down and powdered him quickly before ushering him out of his room and into the dining room three floors down, so he could make it to eat on time. After he was near the large brown doors, she turned and walked away without a word, leaving him with Jo, who opened the doors for him. He was glad she hadn't mentioned yesterday and even though he understood her reasons, he was still annoyed that he would have to give up his virginity to some stupid dull-headed Alpha. An Alpha who thought his kind was inferior and probably Omegas too. Dean thought about how things would change for his kingdom though, the children from the villages would no longer have to live in fear and though the thoughts will still be there, the Novak Kingdom would not be able to act on their prejudice. Apart from with Dean. Who would be their little play-thing. Dean shuddered at the thought, he knew that once he was in the Novak Kingdom, he would be alone. A young sixteen year old, surrounded by racists who hated his blood colour and who had just ended a war with his kind. He knew they wouldn't like an Omega being married into their family from his bloodline and on top of that to produce children would not be good for hem, or Dean's husband. Or even Dean's children. But baby steps are what mattered, he guessed. 

Dean sat still on the table and ignored Sam, who seemed upset from the visit he didn't receive from his older brother. Mary reached over to grab his hand, comfortingly, but Dean pulled his arm away. Instead, Mary sighed and crossed her arms over to give him a pointed look. "This is why we didn't tell you till now, the marriage had been planned - yes, we didn't know if it would go through because of the war but we didn't tell you because you would act like this. Like a small spoilt child."

Dean didn't say anything. He reached for a piece of meat to engulf and drank a little water to soothe his throat as well. He could feel the tears well up inside his eyes and he tried to blink them away but instead they fell slowly onto his cheeks.  _How could she not understand why he was angry?_

"Your fiancé will be here for lunch, along with two older brothers and his mother. His father will meet you just before the wedding." 

"He's not even the next in line? My status will drop significantly." Dean looked at his mother, to the right of him and then to his father, on the left. Both sat on opposite ends of the table with Sam opposite Dean. Their typical seating arrangement. 

"They didn't think you... _important_ enough to be the next Queen." John put his hand up to halt the conversation. "And we can do nothing but accept. Now, eat." Dean grit his teeth but nodded because he was hungry and shoved another piece of bread down his throat, ignoring how tough it was and chewing loudly. He caught Sam's small smile at his eating habits and kicked him gently under the table. At least Sam wasn't too angry with him, he couldn't be bothered to fix that as well as prepare for his fiancé's arrival. 

After Breakfast, Dean followed Sam to the gardens, where they both sat by their favourite hiding spot. It was a smooth wall surrounded by huge green hedges, cut so that the boys would be hidden from the outside world. Dean had build a small swing to sit by the large tree that covered the earth below them with thick roots. Sam typically wanted Dean to push him on the wing, whenever the boys sat here. Jo let them have some privacy but stood close enough to be able to get there if anything happened. Dean let Sam lay on his lap and he played with his hair fondly. They were both perched on the wall, Dean with his legs out and Sam's legs under him as he lay on his brother. Dean sniffed the air and was happy to find that his brothers content scent filled the space around them. 

"I'm going to miss you." Sam huffed, he looked up to see his brother. Dean nodded slowly before looking down at Sam and smiling, Sam frowned slightly at the response but waited to see what his brother had to say. 

"I'm not leaving yet, Sammy." Dean rubbed at Sam's cheek. "And I will visit when I can, nearly all the time!" Dean knew he wouldn't be able to, but he didn't want his brother to be feeling as down as he was about having to leave. 

"Really?"

"Really." They interlocked fingers and both laughed slightly and the innocence of the action. Sam lifted his head off of Dean's lap to feel the breeze but leant his head on Dean's shoulder instead, still watching the contact. He kicked his leg out from under the wall they were sitting on and kept swinging both of them whilst Dean hummed a small tune. "Do you know how old the Alpha is?" Dean asked, he had hoped his parents would have told Sam more details as he was an Alpha. Even though Sam was younger, his secondary gender meant that he was told more information and trusted with more duties. Dean hated it but didn't argue too much about it, Sam enjoyed the little power he had now and Dean had always guessed he was going to be married off anyway. He's had hoped it would be with someone who had the same blood colour but sometimes wishing got people no where, Dean had learnt the hard way. 

"Nope. But I don't think he's too old." Sam said confidently. "He's the youngest Alpha brother, and the other two aren't that old, I saw them once at a meeting..." Sam trailed off, even though Dean didn't argue about the difference in power despite age, Sam didn't like to shove it in his face. "They have three younger Omega siblings. So you won't be the only Omega." Dean smiled at Sam. 

"That's not always a good thing. Sometimes they get jealous that their brother is spending time with other people, especially if its another omega."

"That's stupid." Sam pouted. 

"That's in-laws for you, their the frickin' devil incarnate." Dean flicked his forehead. Sam chuckled at this, it was a thing their dad said a lot when Mary's mother came to visit. Dean thought about how he would feel if Sam got married, he'd probably feel a little jealous about Sam spending more time with someone else but would like to think he'd get over it. 

"You're going to be a mum soon." Dean wrinkled his nose at the comment but Sam laughed. "That's weird."

"It is. You're way too immature to be an uncle." Dean flicked Sam's head again and Sam pushed his finger away with a small scowl, clearly not happy with the comment. "Aha, calm down Sammy, I'm joking."

Jo peaked her head into the hedge-hidden area and smiled at them softly. She always like the playful banter the boys had and she used Sam as a way to talk to Dean sometimes. When Jo had a small crush on Dean, around three years ago when they were both thirteen, Sam had helped her with small tips, despite being young himself. Sam had always been exceptionally smart. Dean as well, not that he'd admit it.  "Your father is looking for you Dean." Dean rolled his eyes but pushed himself off of the wall they were sitting on, helping Sam get down after him. He kissed Sam on the forehead and then ruffled his hair to make it less obvious that he was nervous about meeting his future husband. 

"See you at dinner, Sammy."

"No, your father wants to see you because your fiancé is nearly here. You need to get dressed and then meet them near the castle grounds. Sam will be there also. Sam, your servant, Marcus, will be in your room." Sam nodded before running off, Jo took Dean's hand and kissed it. Dean allowed her to do so, this was a common thing they did. As friends, but still affectionate. "You'll be able to see him when you or he visits. Now, lets get you dressed. This way." Dean smirked at Jo's comforting, she'd never been too good at it but he always appreciated when she tried. 

Dean let Jo lead the way, even though he had memorised the route by now, having never left the castle apart from wife his whole life, and once was because he had to. She led him to his room where his maidservant was sitting and shut the door, leaving herself outside. Dean's maidservant ran up to him and almost suddenly started to undress him. She hauled his dress top over his body and watched how he shivered at the slight change in temperature. She quickly bathed him, oiled him and then applied powder on him with a slight dewy gloss to put on his plump lips. She applied a dark leaf on his eye and rubbed it into his crease to allow his green eyes to be emphasised. The powder, Dean realised, made him look whiter. Almost as though they wanted him to seem like he could have white blood,  _disgusting._ The green dress was pulled on him and Dean was left with a beautiful image to look at in the mirror. His face was made up to look natural and his dress fit him perfectly, tight around his ass but loose around his waist. His slender body moved within the green dress to show off the smooth gold designs and the product was excellent. Dean admired himself in the mirror for a while before patting at his cheeks slightly to show a little colour, the redness he was proud of, he didn't think red blood was any kind of weakness. 

"You look beautiful." She smiled at him. Though Dean hated it, he had to admit she was right. 

"Thank you."

"We must be going, we shouldn't be late." She hurried him out of the door and once more they were headed downstairs where, John, Mary and Sam were now waiting for a carriage to be stopped. John smiled devilishly at Dean knowingly whilst Mary and Sam's eyes widened. Sam smirked at Dean's glare towards his reaction whilst Mary gasped lightly. 

"Oh, Dean you look wonderful." She smiled, she walked over to him but Dean ignored her to walk over to Sam who hugged him tightly. Sam always knew when to save him from Mary's affections and John's comments. Mary glanced over at John who shrugged his shoulders, appearing to seem nonchalant but Dean knew he was seething at Dean's plain disrespect towards his mother. John nodded over to where the carriage had finally been stopped and the family all turned to look at what was going to leave the smooth golden doors and descend down the white steps. An elderly woman stepped out, a red dress probably as expensive as Mary and Dean's gown's put together was surrounding her body and a dark red strawberry had been smashed upon her thin lips to make them look red and raw. Dean didn't see the appeal but it was clearly a fashion in the White Kingdom and so he'd have to get used to it. Two tall Alphas walked out from behind her, they eyed Dean appreciatively before looking back at a third Alpha who stepped out. He was smaller but more handsome, with dark hair and stunning blue eyes. He glared over at his brothers when they said something, clearly about the Omega, but once he looked at Dean, he nodded at them. Dean shifted uncomfortably at the attention and he could see his mother look at him from the corner of his eye but he refused to look back at her. Not giving her the satisfaction. The man must have been around twenty years old. Not a big age gap, considering other couples. 

The old woman walked towards John Winchester. She didn't take his offered hand and instead pointed back to her children. "Michael, 28, Lucifer, 27 and Castiel, 25. I am, Naomi Novak from the White Novak Kingdom. We have finally met, John Winchester." 

John gave her a tight-lipped smile and then turned to look at Mary. As an Omega introduced the Novak family it was clear the Winchesters had to do the same, Mary was used to doing so and so she took the lead easily. She stepped forwards slowly and introduced her husband, Sam and Dean and then herself. She noticed Lucifer's lingering gaze on Sam and so she smiled at him. "He's an Alpha." Lucifer merely nodded and stepped back, ignoring Naomi's glare towards him. Lucifer could still appreciate attractiveness no matter the gender or race. "What is it you'd like to do with the...couple Naomi? Of course, it is your choice." Mary stayed respectful and waited for Naomi reply but before she could, Castiel stepped forward, surprising both Lucifer and Michael. Even Naomi took a step back and narrowed her eyes at her son but was pleased at his abruptness. 

"There is no need to do anything, we will talk over dinner. May we be shown our rooms? The journey was tiring and we'd need to rest up before discussions." Mary blinked in surprise and side eyed Dean who was glaring at the ground. The Alpha was rude and was treating them like they had no reason to be spoken to with respect. Not only that, but he had openly refused to spend time with Dean, proving that he did not have the luxury of caring about this marriage. 

"If you are sure. Jo, will show you your rooms. Dean, with me." Dean followed his mother begrudgingly but not before he squeezed Sam's hand tightly and watched him follow their father to his room. Mary and Dean walked in silence up the stairs to Dean's room, the walk was long but Dean was thankful that the castle was small and therefore not as long as it could have been. Dean opened the door and ran in, sitting down quickly and muttering to himself. "He was rude, Dean. There is no doubt about that. But you were perf-"

"Get out." Dean said, he glared at her. He didn't even want to look at her right now, rage was pouring out of him and his face was slowly turning more and more red. "Please, just get out."

"No." Mary walked towards Dean and ignored his vicious snarl, she sat beside him and growled at him until he lowered his gaze. Though Dean acted out like his father he was submissive at heart, always wanting to please other people. "I need to talk to you. I'd hoped he'd have been at least...civil. But it is clear he doesn't like our kind. He will probably be, rough, your first time." Dean gagged slightly at the idea of having this talk. "Hopefully he won't be a sadist and want to see any red blood and luckily, he doesn't seem like that. But he does seem like a business man and that means that he will go through with the idea of you being pregnant within the first year. He will not care about your pleasure and he will only care about his enough to consummate. You need to be aware of this. This is your life now, Dean. For the sake of the Kingdom."

"You think I hadn't guessed this already?"

"I'm-I'm sorry Dean. I wish there was another way." Mary clasped her hands together, not knowing what to do with herself. Usually Dean would seek comfort from her but it is obvious that he found out this was her idea all along and she could do nothing but receive hate from her eldest. 

"I don't care what you wish. I don't want to talk, I just want to sleep."

"Well you can't, you're ready now and it would be a waste of time to get ready all over again in time for dinner. I will keep you company until then." 

"Fine." Dean pushed his body back until his back was plush against some pillows. Mary joined him and smiled at him when he huffed to himself. He was still young and had time to learn about his responsibilities. "Was this what it was like when you married Father?" The question was innocent enough but Mary had to hesitate before answering. She married John out of love and her son is now entering a loveless marriage because of her, she'd have to tread carefully.

"Honestly, no. I married him because I wanted to. I would want you to have that luxury as well, but...well, we can't all have what we want." Dean didn't seem it fair that he'd have to be stuck with the horrible life but he decided against mentioning that. Instead he asked a question he'd been thinking about for years. 

"Why would you want to marry him?" Dean whispered, he knew Mary didn't know about the abuse John reigned down on Dean but he would have hoped that she would notice that their relationship wasn't a good or healthy one. 

"He's a good father Dean, you have no idea." Dean left it at that. He was too tired and upset to have another argument with his mother about John. "It's strange to think that I could be a grandma soon." Dean shuddered. Why was everyone bringing up the fact that Dean could be a mother in a couple months time, he was trying to avoid the topic himself and he'd rather other people didn't keep mentioning it. 

"Hopefully not too soon."

Mary chuckled. "You might not be hoping for that. A child keeps you company." 

"Not a husband?"

"Well, a child is part of you." Mary leant against Dean's shoulder but let him push her off and cross his arms. She sighed but leant away from him on one of the pillows against her back. She smiled at his small pout. She knew they'd end up cuddled by the end of the wait anyway and she could wait to comfort him with her soothing scent and to smell exactly what emotions he was feeling.

They sat in silence for the rest of the time, Dean thinking about what his new life would be and Mary thinking about how her eldest child would no longer be with her but in a foreign Kingdom, full of people that would hate him. She had failed as a mother. She began to inch towards Dean and he let her, wanting just the scent of his mother. They revelled in each other's sadness and Dean willed himself not to cry.

A knock on the door shook them both slightly and Jo walked in to see Mary and Dean sitting closely, Mary with one arm around her son and Dean's head bowed.  _They must've talked things through._ "Dinner is expected soon and the King would like to see you both there early." Mary nodded at Jo, and lifted Dean up with her so that they would both leave the room. 

"Thank you, Jo." Mary walked ahead of Dean, knowing that the two would want to talk before dinner happens. Mary shook her head slightly. If Dean wasn't promised to another, she would have wanted him to marry Jo. Probably would have pushed for it. Jo would have made a wonderful King and consort to Dean, with beautiful children made and out of love. 

"Dean, I know I shouldn't tell you this now but I don't know when else is a good time to say but-"

"You can't come with me?" Dean had already guessed what she was going to say, her stuttering and upset face had given it away and Dean couldn't feel as though this day could have gotten worse.

"No. The Queen from the Novak family will not allow it. I-I am so sorry Dean."

Dean leant against the doorframe and smiled softly at Jo. "It's not your fault. I'll visit this Kingdom anyway. It's fine. Trust me, it could be worse."

"But-"

"We should go, I can't be late." Jo shut her mouth and nodded, she let Dean link arms with her and the two of them made it down to the dining room where Dean sat in his usual space. Next to him would be Castiel, and next to him would be Naomi. Opposite would be Michael, Sam and Lucifer. John and Mary in their typical seats. The doors opened and the Novak family poured in and sat where they would be sitting. At least this was done respectfully. Castiel refused to look at Dean and instead talked with Michael. Lucifer sat down eagerly and Sat hesitantly next to him. Michael walked with Castiel to his seat, patted his back and then walked around to sit on his seat. Dean already hated that brother, knowing he was spilling all sorts of prejudice ideas into his younger brothers head but he hated Castiel more for believing in them. John arrived with Naomi after, and they both sat down. John beckoned for the cook to come with the starters and he smiled over at Dean who looked away, towards Sam.  John sighed half-heartedly and decided to drink a large glass of wine, gulping down the contents quickly.

Bread and cheese were brought in on huge silver platters and Dean licked his lips hungrily as one was placed in front of him. He grabbed two pieces of bread and scoffed them in his mouth.

"An Omega shouldn't eat that much unless he or she is pregnant." Castiel spoke, his deep voice sounding like he was reading from a rulebook and Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he ate what was in his mouth and ignored the Alpha. Finding the confused expression from the corner of his eye amusing. The Alpha obviously wasn't expecting someone to ignore him and was used to getting responses quick. Dean didn't care. "Is the Omega fertile?"

Dean coughed slightly at the question and looked at Castiel, who was now looking intently at John. John sighed and rubbed his eyes before nodding. "He is, otherwise the marriage would not go through, I know." Dean processed this but decided to do nothing with the information. He had to do this for his Kingdom anyway. "His name is Dean." He added. 

"I don't care what his name is. I just care what he can birth." Castiel remarked, John narrowed his eyes slightly and Dean opened his mouth, but a kick from Mary signalled for him to shut up. Dean didn't care. 

"Would you like some more food? Alpha's  _are_ meant to eat more food than Omegas with all the training they do. And, I know that you are the less important brother but your training must still be hard." Castiel scoffed while Sam laughed slightly into his hand. Lucifer seemed to join in and Castiel seemed to get more angry with his brother mocking him, he turned his head around but jumped at the same time as Dean when Naomi slammed her hand down on the table. Dean turned to look at her but from that position he could see John's disproving glance so he gazed back down again.

"You will learn your place, insolent slut. If not, war will ruin your Kingdom and it will be on your head." The threat was extreme but Dean knew she meant well on her word, he nodded and kept his gaze down, losing his appetite immediately.

Dinner after that was done in silence. Castiel asking some abrupt and crude questions, and Mary and John answering with clipped answers was how well the dinner conversation went. Lucifer and Michael seemed intent with asking Sam some small questions about how he is finding his King training and seemed genuinely interested with his answers. Naomi sat in silence as well as Mary for the most of it. At the end of it, Castiel announced that he would escort Dean to his room. Dean stood up quietly and walked outside quickly so he could wait for Castiel to follow him. He was nervous and he didn't want to Alpha to know. Castiel strolled out slowly and walked beside Dean, following him as he clearly knew the castle well. 

"The Novak Palace is bigger." Dean rolled his eyes at the comment. "The children will have more things to do." Dean grimaced at the thought of having children with this man. He'd admit the man was handsome but there was nine years between them and he couldn't hold a conversation to save his life. Not to mention the man was rude and selfish with only children in mind for peace and he had the worst family Dean had ever encountered. 

"You had a fun childhood?" Castiel didn't answer but his silence was enough for Dean. Dean hummed, "sometimes less is more."

"Why are you intent on being rude to me? Do you wish for your Kingdom to suffer?" Castiel growled. 

"You are being rude, not me. I am merely replying to your...comments, with equal amount of rudeness." Castiel narrowed his eyes at this and then pushed Dean against a wall roughly. "What-"

"I will not be spoken to in this way. You are nothing, just a weak, red-blooded human with nothing and nobody in his life." Castiel wedged a knee between Dean's thighs and lifted his knee up until it reached his crotch, Dean whined at the contact and tried to push Castiel off, but the White-blooded Prince was too strong. "All I am doing this for is to make you with-child and then to raise my children to achieve peace for my people. You are doing this so that your kind still lives by the end of the day. Do not think for one second that I owe you anything." Dean didn't know what else to do but nod and so he nodded frantically, he didn't want Sam to see this so he wanted Castiel to get off of him as soon as possible. Castiel seemed to smell the fear wafting from Dean and he stepped back, watching Dean fall to the ground. Dean glared up at Castiel, who merely looked at him before stalking off. 

When Castiel reached his room, he removed his pants and smelt the wet stain on the knee area, the scent intoxicating. He growled lowly but stopped himself once he realised what he was doing, ashamed of his reaction he threw the trousers away and went to the washing bowl. He rubbed at his face vigorously before heading to bed. He closed his eyes and tried his best not to think about the Omega but he failed. He had to admit Dean was pretty but the act that a red blooded human would be the mother to his children and labelled his wife disgusted Castiel to no ends, and for them to be rude on top of that just made him hate them even more. 

Dean picked himself up from the floor and managed to make it to his room before anyone saw him, he cleaned himself off after shooing his maid servant away and went to bed shortly after, crying himself to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Two weeks later:_

 

The wedding was small, official. Dean wore an expensive white gown that covered his entire body apart from his small breasts (Male Omegas only had small ones) which were kept for show. His face was powdered lightly but Naomi insisted that a strawberry be smashed upon his lips. It looked better on him. And the normal dark leaf was rubbed into his eyes to make the green shine. Dean was carried, after the vows, by Castiel to their carriage which would lead them to his new home. Their goodbyes were done before and Dean watched as Sam tried his best to hide away his tears. Mary waved Dean off whilst John merely watched his eldest be taken away by White bloods. Dean waved to Sam before allowing Castiel to throw him in the back of the carriage and shut the door behind them. They hadn't spoken one on one since the incident after their first dinner and that left Dean with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as Castiel leant forward. Dean turned his head away as Castiel scented him, Dean's legs and dress tail resting on Castiel's lap as he trailed a finger down the stockings and against Dean's slit, ignoring his dick. Castiel breached Dean with his finger and nibbled slightly at Dean's neck and he held down at the tops of Dean's thighs with his huge hand to make sure Dean didn't kick out. 

"Please, don't, not here. I-I don't want my first time to be like this." Castiel halted and lifted his head up, he pulled his finger harshly out and licked it, ignoring Dean's shuddering. Dean hated how he sounded but he thought if he begged pretty enough, Castiel would listen. Dean hadn't grown properly yet as he was still young but he hoped he wouldn't be this small forever as he wanted to be able to take Castiel in a fight.

"You're a virgin?" Dean tilted his head, confused. It was meant to have been one of the arrangements. "Your family did care about their honour and arrangements then." Dean growled lowly at finding out he didn't need to be a virgin this entire time and that Castiel didn't actually care that much but stopped when Castiel looked over at him. "I will wait till we are in the palace, but you understand that I will need to impregnate you as soon as possible and mate with you today. I can't do much about that." Dean frowned at Castiel's sudden change in behaviour. "I'm not a monster, Red-blood or not, no one deserves to be forced. But we are both in this situation and we both have sacrifices to make." Castiel was still holding Dean's leg, and he lifted it slightly to kiss at his calf, he glanced down at the slit once more and gathered some slick up to lick it off his finger once more. Dean shuddered at the feeling. 

It was five hours of continuous driving for the couple to get to the White Kingdom. Dean's eyes widened when he saw how big and grand the Kingdom actually was. With tall luxurious buildings and neat and tidy parks and playgrounds. There were small training areas and lit up taverns. A huge marketplace filled the centre of the main town and the gates guarding the Palace were intricately designed with smooth walls and a design of an angel with large white wings, (their well-known badge) covered the gate. When the gates opened, Dean saw a huge white palace with detailed columns and a large dome at the top of the palace itself. It was split into four parts, one for the King and each Alpha brother, the Omegas having their own floors but nothing else. An enormous garden with varieties of flowers and plants filled the front of the place and the carriage was moved to the back of the castle where a stable for well-kept stallions was. Castiel noticed Dean's wide-eyes expression and chuckled at it, Dean turned to look at him and Castiel shrugged. "I told you it was impressive." Dean rolled his eyes and followed Castiel out of the carriage. But instead of landing on his feet, Castiel carried him into the castle. 

"This is tradition?"

"Yes." Castiel murmured, they walked past the guards who admired Dean as they moved and went through only three long corridors before they reached a large purple carpet staircase. Castiel managed to carry Dean the entirety of two large staircases and then another corridor to which they stood outside Castiel's room. Castiel opened his door and walked towards his bed, where he threw Dean down. Dean bounced on the bed and watched as Castiel took off his shirt and trousers and before Dean could move away, he was dragged back by his ankle and Castiel peeled off his white gown to show off his pale lithe body underneath. Castiel smirked at the sight of the stockings and small panties, barely containing Dean's small cock. Castiel knelt down and pulled the panties off with his teeth and Dean lifted his legs to help him. He wanted this over and done with. Castiel placed a small kiss on Dean's inner thighs and then licked a strip of naked flesh leaving a trail of saliva on Dean's trembling legs. He nibbled at the slit, as he sat back, and Dean closed his legs around his head and moaned slightly. Castiel stopped and peered up at Dean. 

"I will say this once. Your pleasure does not matter to me, Dean Novak. Only the child we will make in order to secure peace. Turn around and get into the breeding position." Castiel ordered and Dean blinked back a few tears, he rolled around onto all fours, knowing his mother was right about this. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. Castiel wasted no time in fingering Dean, he did however, bend down and lick at Dean's slit once more. The talented tongue licked around before plunging deep and Dean tightened around it, moaning loudly and rubbing his ass against Castiel's face. He couldn't help himself, he'd never felt anything like this before. Castiel pulled away suddenly and licked his lips, he enjoyed the taste of Dean as much as he hated to admit it but he'd wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. He uncovered himself and lined up against Dean's hole before fucking into it, ignoring Dean's pained groans. Dean managed to weakly pull away but Castiel gripped his hips tight and slammed him back into his cock, again and again until Dean felt blood trickle down his thighs. The pain was unbearable and the Alpha behind him was releasing a hostile scent, making it worse. Castiel groaned when Dean clenched around the foreign object hoping to get it out of him but instead drawing it back in further into him. 

"Please, it hurts." Castiel bent down to kiss Dean's sweaty back, not actually caring about the pain but rather the pace. The faster he got this Omega impregnated the faster he could get out of here and leave it alone. 

"It will be over soon. Clench more and it will be over soon." Dean did as he was told and before long, Castiel was pounding fast in and out of Dean, growling at Dean's soft whimpers. He came with a low growl and began rolling his swollen knot inside Dean's non-virgin hole, enjoying the small tremors in Dean's body and the tightness around him. He kissed Dean's lower back again. Before long he pulled out and pushed Dean down on the bed. He got two cloths one for himself and one to throw at Dean before he cleaned and dressed himself. 

"I won't be sleeping in here tonight." Castiel spat, he had been horrible before but this was a completely new side to the Alpha and Dean assumed it was because they were not at the Winchester Kingdom anymore. 

After he was dressed he left the cold, quivering Dean to collect himself. Dean watched a bit of cum - and blood- tickle out of his hole and he willed himself to push it back up again, he elevated his legs and sighed slightly.  _If he got pregnant quickly, he wouldn't need too many of these.. sexual encounters._ Dean hugged himself and watched the rain pour out from the window. This was his new life, in a foreign Kingdom full of racists with the news of pregnancy being the only good thing on his mind right now.

God, he missed Sammy. 


	2. A Trip into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning)  
> Only slight slight slight mention of forced sexual experiences.

Dean awoke to a large stream of sunshine heating up his face and he squinted at the light filling the room, no one had shut the curtains the night before and that led Dean to believe that no servant had checked up on him and Castiel stayed true to his word and didn't return. Dean sighed and moved to sit up, he had no idea what time it was and what he should be doing but thankfully he heard shuffling outside and assumed there was a guard. Before Dean could move himself off the bed, a sharp pain from his lower body made him groan and he looked down to see the sheets stained red and still a little wet from the night before, he shut his eyes in shame and remembered the experience. Castiel hasn't even claimed him, just wanted to impregnate. Just wanted to have the opportunity to stay away from Dean as much as possible. There was a loud knock on the door and Dean flinched at the sound and hesitated before stating that the person could come in. He quickly covered himself with the thin blanket and watched as a well dressed young Omega, probably the same age as Dean, walked in. They glanced down at Dean, who merely smiled at them and was pleased that they smiled back. 

"My name is Samandriel." The Omega stated, they sat on a chair, opposite to Dean and clasped their hands together neatly. "I'm sorry that I didn't come in before, I don't really know how much Red-Blood's need to sleep. I was told you eat a lot and so I assumed that you'd need to sleep a lot too." The Omega was posh and hid his uncertainty well but Dean could almost feel the anxiety radiate off of him. 

"We do eat a lot, and we sleep about eight to nine hours a day. How much do White-Bloods sleep?"

"We only need about two to four hours, some may sleep more. The difference isn't too large, I suppose. Castiel may have also exaggerated about the food." Samandriel laughed at this slightly and so Deans smiled, not understanding the humour of the situation. "Anyway, I would like to take you around today. You should see the town and the Kingdom you will be living in." Dean's face fell. Of course he would like to see the Kingdom but he had assumed that Castiel would be in charge of that, and he didn't want to but couldn't help but feel disappointed that his husband wasn't looking after him during his transition. "You may even be able to taste the foods we offer here and see what you like or don't like."

"Will anyone be joining us?" Dean asked, he didn't want to mention anyone specifically. He knew Castiel wouldn't but he hoped that their mother or the other Omega wouldn't either, just for the day to go more smoothly. Samandriel shook his head with a small smile and Dean nodded. "I'm not surprised that you wouldn't want them to." Samandriel chuckled and Dean relaxed, knowing that he already liked the omega. 

"You were either hurt or upset when I came in." Samandriel stated, "which was it?"

Dean was slightly taken aback by the small interrogation. "I-Both?" Samandriel glanced up at Dean who decided he was going to have to talk to the Omega about the night before. "The...consummation was a little painful but I heard that was to be expected."

"And you were upset?" 

"Well, Castiel didn't mate with me." Dean admitted, "it didn't hurt me that much just took me aback, that's all." He didn't want to start fight with the Omega or his husband on their first day of married life. 

"Of course he wouldn't." Samandriel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean felt a little hurt by the comment, knowing that Samandriel was being racist and he looked down at his hands, nodding slowly. "You aren't in heat. You can't mate if you aren't in heat. You must know that?" Dean blinked in surprise, and he shook his head slowly. 

"I don't know much about the whole...mating thing. My dad kept it away from me a lot, I didn't know why until I knew that it was because it reminded him of..."

"This arrangement." Samandriel finished. "That is unacceptable. He still should have let people teach you the ins and outs, well, your lucky. I can teach you everything you need to know. Just like Anna, my sister, did for me."

"Thank you, Samandriel." Dean did really mean it as well. The cute little Omega was proving to be a useful and good friend. "I should start to get ready for the day out." Samandriel nodded, eager and pleased to see that Dean was coping with the transition from red to white Kingdom well.

Dean then attempted to stand up, forgetting the pain for a moment and the fact that there was blood. Samandriel's eyes widened as the covers fell and he saw the pink stains across Dean's thighs before turning his head sharply and standing up. Dean sat down again, too hard, and whined at the harsh contact but observed Samandriel's reaction. 

"I'm sorry, my state slipped my mind." Though Red-Blood's cared about nudity there was more rulings in the Novak Kingdom about clothing and what Omegas should and should not wear. There were rules on Alpha's as well but the laws were not as strict. They never were. 

"You are hurt badly." Samandriel stated after a while, he turned his head round again and Dean could see the water filling his eyes up and he gulped. 

"That was to be expected." Dean comforted, not knowing why he cared about the other Omega's feelings. "I just need to bathe and get ready for our day." Samandriel narrowed his eyes slightly at the way Dean brushed the topic off but nodded slowly, he turned to exit the room and just before he left, he signalled for some servants to enter. Three small Omegas, one female and two male rushed in and they ushered Dean towards a separate room with a small bath tub inside. They filled it up with warm water and then nudged him towards the bath, he walked slowly, his lower back still in pain but he still managed to sit down in the bath with his back facing the servants, he didn't see their shocked faces at the amount of blood they had seen. And at the colour of it.

Samandriel waited outside patiently for Dean to be dressed, he knew the Omega was pretending to be very nice but he could see that Dean would be able to adjust to this Kingdom without too much fuss. He crossed his arms and ignored the guard's looks and when he heard footsteps he turned around to see Castiel walking towards him. 

"Brother." Castiel merely nodded at Samandriel's greeting and he could see that his brother was annoyed. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just breakfast with mother and an absent father again." Castiel growled, "You weren't there." Castiel looked over at Samandriel, "instead you are here."

"Your wife wasn't there either, instead he was here." Is all Samandriel said, he huffed slightly and glanced at the door once more, ignoring Castiel's subtle glare. "He was hurt."

"Expected for his first time." That was a lie and they both knew it. Samandriel chose not to say anything as he didn't want to anger his brother with guards watching and a chance that Dean could hear. 

"It was his first time and you left him." He said instead, this time he looked at Castiel who was already looking at him. 

"The sight of red-blood disgusted me." Samandriel paused at this confession, he glanced down and nodded slowly. "I forget how weak they are, I assumed he would have healed quicker."

"The sight is strange, and he is still limping slightly." Samandriel had observed Dean's pained walk before he had left the room, he looked back up at Castiel who was merely staring blankly into space. 

"Why are you here, sister?" Castiel asked, Samandriel didn't like being called sister but in public allowed Castiel to call him so as to not arouse suspicion with the guards and palace talk. Mother would not approve. 

"I am going to be taking Dean on a walk around the palace gardens before exploring parts of the Kingdom. Only some parts, of course." Castiel nodded at this, he gave a small smile to Samandriel. 

"Thank you, he must see this Kingdom but I'd rather not give him the tour." 

"You know, at first I did it for you. But now I insist you come with us." Castiel narrowed his eyes, "unless you'd want to make a fuss?"

"Why?" Castiel asked, he leant his body against the door, ignoring how the guards shuffled away slightly so he could do so. 

"You need to accept that you are married." Samandriel said, he crossed his arms and lifted his head so that it looked as if he was almost taller than Castiel. "And, you hurt him. I know he's a red-blood, but he's only a year older than me. He's trapped here, like us Castiel-"

"Don't compare him to us," Castiel growled lowly, Samandriel narrowed his eyes at the attitude but nodded slowly. Before either of them could say anything, the door opened and Dean stepped out. He was wearing a long, tight dress that was a dark blue, the Novak colour. It had a smooth silver belt with silver lining at the bottom. A small slit to show his right ankle and a lower opening of his dress to show his chest, and shoulders. A small silver necklace, the one he wore for his wedding day rested against his long neck and, like Naomi loved, a strawberry had been crushed against his lips. However, it had seemed that Dean had tried to wipe it off so a pink stain was all that was left on the plump tissue. Castiel had to admit that Dean was beautiful but he refused to confess his thoughts aloud, instead he stepped forward. "I'll be accompanying you today, if you make us wait that long again, you will regret it." Dean glared at Castiel and opened his mouth but was dragged towards Samandriel by a smooth arm. 

"Let's go, brother." Samandriel insisted, Castiel nodded and turned on his heel to walk the corridor, Samandriel held onto Dean tightly and made sure Dean didn't walk until Castiel was out of hearing range. "Please do not cause a scene in public, everything you have to say, say it in private." He whispered, Dean seemed angry at the request but nodded slowly, understanding the reason. 

"I understand." Dean said, Samandriel nodded and the two of them began to walk faster in order to catch up with Castiel. "How come you will be accompanying us, Cas?" Dean asked, he smiled sweetly and Castiel realised the Omega had waited until they were near servants to come up with a nickname. Castiel narrowed his eyes but decided to play along, he placed an arm around Dean, too low on Dean's body to remind him of the night before.

"You're my wife, of course I would show you around." Castiel remained looking at Dean but from the corner of his eye saw the servants reactions, knowing they looked like a happy couple and exactly what his mother would have wanted. However, from Dean's small shudder and the slight fault of his smile, he knew he still had the upper hand. 

"Are we taking a carriage, Castiel?" Samandriel asked, Castiel looked up and nodded towards Samandriel who picked up the pace and walked in front of the newlyweds in order to get a carriage before one of them started a public fight. However, they both stayed silent, Castiel's hand still on Dean's lower back and they both moved in sync towards the stables. Once Samandriel sorted out the arrangement, he let them sit in the carriage while he sat with his friend, the driver, and shut the divider between them. 

"Why do you hate me?" Dean asked suddenly, he glanced over to Castiel who seemed hesitant. Surprisingly. Castiel then turned to face Dean. 

"I hate your kind." Castiel answered, he assumed that was an acceptable answer and turned around to face the wood again. Dean clenched his fists but remembered Samandriel's advice and knew not to make a scene. 

"Why?"

Castiel sighed, "they are weak, stupid, arrogant and self-destructive. I did not want to marry someone from their kind and I was stuck with you, not even a proper Omega let alone someone fit to marry a white-blood prince." Dean opened his mouth but Castiel continued. "You wore an acceptable outfit when we first met, but the amount of shuffling and face-making you did, ruined the image. You are too close to an Alpha brother, making you act almost like one. You are tall for a sixteen year old and that leads me to believe that you will grow even taller, you eat far too much and are incredibly rude. Was than an acceptable answer?" 

"You stupid son of a-" Castiel inched forward and pressed himself against Dean, Dean inched back but in doing so, he lifted his legs which Castiel used to manoeuvre Dean to sit half on him and half not. Dean glared at Castiel's action and opened his mouth one more time but Castiel slapped his hand on top of Dean's lips. 

"You will speak to me with respect." Castiel demanded, he leaned in to bite the edge of Dean's ear but stopped himself halfway not knowing why he had gotten the sudden urge. In his momments hesitation and state of confusion, his hand slipped from Dean's mouth and Dean spat on him. 

"Or what?"

Castiel wiped off the trail of saliva and pushed Dean away from him, getting away from his scent and stopping himself from any acts that may lead to arousal. "You did want to visit your Kingdom, didn't you?" Dean's eyes narrowed at the threat but the knock on the divider, made him sort out his posture and he watched as Castiel did the same. The divider opened and Samandriel's cheery face could be seen. 

"We are here!" Castiel glanced out the window and saw that they were near the marketplace, he sighed and turned back to Samandriel's face, a small glare plastered on his own. 

"Why are we in the market place."

"We are taking Dean shopping and both of you should be seen in public, Mother's idea and my plan. Thank you, Charles." Charles, the driver smiled at the energy Samandriel had. "Meet us in about three hours." Charles nodded and stepped off the carriage to help Samandriel out as Castiel jumped off. Dean waited by the carriage and Castiel held out his hand for Dean to take. Dean grabbed the hand, a little too tightly, and jumped off the carriage, falling gracefully into Castiel's arms.

A week before the wedding, he had practiced with his mother on how to exit a carriage properly. Castiel caught him and let him drop to the ground slowly, and once Dean regained his footing, he stepped back and held up his arm. Dean took hold of it and sorted his dress out quickly and both of them then decided to walk forward. Samandriel walked over to their side of the carriage, having jumped off the other side and he gave a small wave to Charles who waved back before moving the carriage towards the palace. 

Castiel's behaviour completely changed. In public, he was the typical lovely handsome prince who the townsmen loved. He spoke, humbly, to the people and allowed them to talk to Dean who was equally as polite, if not more. Dean spoke to them about his own Kingdom, careful not to seem too proud and watched as their arrogant eyes widened at the idea of the Red-Bloods not being complete savages. A few sly comments were said but both Dean and Samandriel ignored it, knowing it would be bad for them to speak about it. Castiel merely nodded to the comments and dragged Dean away to some other place. They entered a small food area and before they sat down, Castiel eyed Dean knowingly. 

Chicken steaks and cooked potatoes with little spice and herbs were given to them and Dean took a small tentative bite. The food was bland and tasteless but he knew he had to eat and he was already hungry. He ate a large piece of chicken and without asking, took another and began to eat at it. He noticed the small roll of Castiel's eyes and saw how he was only eating a small portion of the food. Samandriel observed him quietly yet curiously, noting down how much Dean ate and digested in a certain time amount. "Do you want anymore food?" Samandriel asked, lifting a plate up to Dean's face but Castiel brought it down again. 

"We should focus on buying him clothes and a few things so he could entertain himself in the palace." Dean was taken aback by the care in Castiel's words about how bored he would be but he soon saw the crowd of people near them and sighed to himself. 

"Where would we get those things?" Dean asked, Samandriel sat up and smiled brightly. 

"Follow me." Samandriel stood up and ignored Dean calling out to him, reminding him that they should pay. Castiel huffed and stood up, he walked slowly towards the Chef and gave the man some money, he thanked the man and then returned to Dean to escort him out of the food court. Dean was full but unsatisfied with the food, it was just a meal of what you needed and not what you wanted and the flavour was bland and original. There was no distinct smell or taste to the White Kingdom. It was just content. 

Samandriel remained ahead of them but not too far and they all walked past the countless shops that sold different jewellery, clothes, food and carved objects. They carried on walking until they reached the centre of the market, Dean looked at all the large carts filled with expensive materials and interesting artefacts. This was where the rich people bought their things, Dean soon realised. The crowd was smaller, and the people, who seemed to still like the two Royals, gave Dean more disapproving looks and judgmental stares. Dean ignored them and instead leant into Castiel, who let him. Samandriel noticed Dean's discomfort and so he made sure he seemed extra cheery, stepping next to Dean, on the other side and holding his hand. Dean was glad that Samandriel was here with them and glad that he had at least one thoughtful person in this waste-hole. Dean observed a tall female Alpha, her trousers and overcoat hiding her muscular body, she pulled her male Omega away from Dean's direction and Dean saw the glimpse of a collar. Disgusting. There were still some Alpha's like that in the White-Blood Kingdom, how typical. 

"We should buy clothes first." Samandriel stated, Castiel nodded and the three of them walked towards a row of different shops. Materials of silk, velvet, and cashmere were wrapped up neatly and beside them jewellery made of gold and silver with smoothly cut stones sat, facing the buyers. Dean's eyes widened at the expensive display, knowing full well that the richest people in the Red-Blood Kingdom would only buy this on specific occasions and not on a shopping trip. The poor wouldn't even be able to look at materials as good as this. And here was Dean Winchester, an Omega who had done nothing to deserve this, facing the rows of rich clothes merely because of a loveless marriage. Castiel nudged him closer towards the shop, implying that Dean could choose whatever he wanted. "They custom make our clothes, Dean. You can pick whatever you want." Dean nodded slowly and didn't want to speak, knowing that the person in charge of the stall was staring at him intently, picking something to judge. Dean stepped forwards again and reached out to touch the fine gold silk, laying near the front of the stall, the material felt so soft in his hands and he danced his fingers across it, revelling in the feel of it. 

"Silk is typically used for nightclothes." The shop keeper explained slowly, he allowed Dean to keep feeling the material. "Something your husband would enjoy. We know he is buying it." The man chuckled at his small joke but neither Samandriel or Dean or even Castiel found it funny. Dean assumed that Castiel was unhappy that he was paying for the whole trip. 

"I like it." Dean stated. "I also like the blue velvet and would like two outfits from both, similar to the one I am wearing now but both to have black belts and lining." The shop keeper seemed taken aback by Dean's sudden enthusiasm and he quickly lifted a parchment to write down the notes, nodding to everything Dean was saying. "I would also like three night outfits, one from this gold, one in the green in the far corner, and do you have a black?" 

"Black silk?" The shop keeper was confused and Dean assumed he was about to mock so he stood up taller and defensively. 

"I assumed the White-Blood Kingdom would have had Black silk as well, I have seen it before in the Red." Castiel seemed slightly angered by this comment and he stepped forward. 

"We would have it in this Kingdom, the kind sir will find it for you." He knew the anger was obvious and so he pulled Dean towards him and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you." Dean internally screamed at the contact, hating how pretend this was but he smiled back at Castiel. The shop-keeper seemed frightened at having to look for black silk but he nodded slowly. "That is enough outfits?" Dean eyed a small silver necklace, it had moonstone stones around the clasp, only four, and a small diamond at the end of the necklace, the part that would sit on his chest. 

"And that necklace."

"It comes with a set." The shop keeper said, Castiel dug his hand into Dean's side, Dean playing it off with a small smile, knowing he had made Castiel spend a lot of money. 

"Perfect, Castiel?" Dean turned to face Castiel with a small, cute frown on his face. Castiel glanced down and then sighed. 

"We'll buy everything he had ordered, take his measurements and I'll expect them in the next five days."

"Even the one with black silk?" The shop keeper asked, he looked at the prince pleadingly and Samandriel took pity on him. 

"We'll give you two weeks for that, if you really need more time, send a letter. But we do not like waiting for too long. Plus, black silk would do fine in this shop and give you more business for sure." Castiel took this into account. 

"You will also make Dean a black and silver outfit, with velvet. Black velvet is not in any of this shops either, you may sell the black silk, when you find it but not the velvet." Samandriel seemed taken aback by this as well as Dean, Castiel had to act nice but not go over board.

When the measurements were being taken, Samandriel asked Castiel about his request. "If mother wants to embarrass me by making me marry a Red-Blood and parade him around the town, I'll embarrass her with him out showing her in an outfit she can never buy or copy." Samandriel frowned at Castiel's small act of rebellion, knowing this would affect Dean as well but from the way Dean's eyes turned slightly hopeful when Castiel made his request, he knew he'd be making it worse. 

"A clever act."

"Indeed." Castiel said, he watched as Dean walked towards them and with a nod they left the clothes area, Castiel headed towards where they would meet the carriage but Dean pulled against his arm and made sure to gain people's attention. 

"I want some parchments and ink so I may draw when I am in the castle, after that, I ask for no more." Castiel looked around subtly and saw the attention they had gained from stopping abruptly in the street. Castiel grunted and nodded and Dean smiled sweetly, he held Castiel's hand and Samandriel led the couple to find a stall where Dean could find what they wanted. Dean found a small stall and didn't care that they weren't in the centre. 

"May we look at this one?" The question was directed at Samandriel who nodded eagerly. "I like the large parchment and, the green, pink, red, blue, yellow and black ink." Castiel didn't complain as he knew this ink would be slightly cheaper and he knew once Dean had all this he wouldn't have to buy the ink for him in a long while. Castiel watched as the old lady packed all the things in a small brown bag and handed them to Dean, who tried to take them from her shaky hands. She moved her hands away from him and instead gave it over to Samandriel, Dean ignored the blatant disrespect and instead smiled at the lady. "What's your name?" Even though she could be rude, she couldn't ignore a question. 

"Margaret." She stated. 

"Of course." Dean said, he didn't even know what he meant but he knew it sounded like an insult which is exactly how Margaret took it as well. She narrowed her eyes slightly and turned to Castiel who handed her some money. She took it and placed it in a small tin, waving them off. Samandriel huffed about how rude she was being and gave Dean his bag, Dean smiled at Samandriel. 

"She wasn't being rude, she was being honest. That's all we can ask for in this Kingdom." Castiel stated, Dean glared at the bag and Samandriel noticed the tension in the air immediately and he huffed at Castiel who ignored him. 

"She wasn't even saying anything that could have been taken as truth, she was being rude. You need to come up with better remarks, brother." Samandriel said, Dean chuckled at the comment and Castiel glared. 

"Be quiet." Castiel scowled but Samandriel merely smiled, knowing full well that his brother wouldn't do anything. They walked in silence after that, and waited only five minutes for Charles to pull up. Castiel lifted Dean into the carriage, Dean noticed that his hand lingered on Dean's waist a bit too long. But once they were inside the carriage, Dean was pushed to the side. Before Castiel could come inside however, a hand tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Would you mind it, if I rode with you? I told my driver to come later than I needed and I'd rather go home then stay here with these fawning Omegas." Michael spoke slowly to his brother. Castiel nodded even though he knew the carriage was only fit for two people, the reason Samandriel sat on the outside with Charles. Dean knew this too and so didn't understand Castiel's answer. Castiel stepped into the carriage and pulled Dean, who let him, up. He sat down and then patted his lap. Dean flushed bright red and shook his head slowly, but by that point Michael stepped into the carriage and had sat down. 

"Ah, bright red. Strange, what red blood can do to a person." Michael commented, off handedly. Dean glared at him and looked back at Castiel who was looking at him with a bored expression. "I don't understand why your wife is so embarrassed, you tainted him yesterday did you not? Though, I did see you leave the room, you know what consequences there are with not sleeping with him on your wedding night?"

"We did consummate the marriage." Castiel growled, Dean smelt the anger radiate off of the two Alphas and chose that moment to sit on Castiel's lap, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean to move him closer to his chest, so that they may both sit more comfortably. Michael watched with fascination and a small smirk on his lips. "Focus on your own business." Castiel said, Michael leant back but kept watching Dean. He wasn't as embarrassed anymore but his face was still tinted pink which seemed to interest Michael. The carriage jolted, making Dean's bottom half press against Castiel who enjoyed the feeling, all too much. Castiel rubbed appreciatively against Dean's ass and Dean twitched at the feeling, the small roll of Castiel's hips made them both feel hotter. Dean didn't enjoy being treated like this and hated himself even more when he felt slick dripping against the material of his underclothes and even some come through his dress onto Castiel. Michael knocked on the divider, clearly not caring about the couple next to him. He informed Charles that he would like to go to the small village by the castle and in another few minutes Charles should drop him there. Charles agreed and the divider was shut again. Dean didn't like being treated like a whore and so he started to pull away but the bumps in the carriage kept pressing him against Castiel, who lazily rubbed himself against Dean. He didn't like being aroused by the red-blood but Castiel didn't mind the feeling of the weight on top of his dick, he couldn't wait until Michael was off and he could mount the Omega, use him for the only use he was good for. In a few minutes, Michael hopped off the carriage without a word and Castiel ground his hips up against Dean, harder. When the carriage door shut, he pushed Dean away from him and then turned so he could try to kiss him. Dean turned his head away and Castiel growled against his neck. 

"So you’re fine playing whore in the back of a carriage with my brother but you won't let me fuck you?" Castiel whispered, knowing that if they were too loud Samandriel would hear them. 

"I didn't want to. You hurt me." Dean grunted, he tried to push Castiel off of him but the White-Blood stayed, glaring at Dean. "Get off of me, please." Castiel pulled his trousers down slightly to release his cock and Deans seized up, scared that Castiel would use him against his will. Instead Castiel sat back and started stroking faster, clear that he was going to cum that way, Dean watched as the pale hand moved faster and faster until Castiel clicked his fingers at Dean to kneel down beside his legs. Dean didn't want to and so he didn't, but he thought of home and the fact that Castiel had the power to make sure he didn't go and so he knelt down and looked up at Castiel. Castiel let out a small groan and came on top of Dean's face, he finished and rubbed his dick along Dean's lips, making them open and letting Dan taste Castiel's cum. The carriage stopped and when Castiel looked out, he could see that they were at the Kingdom. He panicked and quickly tucked himself in, hating the sticky feeling and glanced down at Dean, he internally swore at himself for such a stupid idea and searched frantically for a cloth to clean his wife's face. Dean sat up and pulled at Castiel's jacket, the over-coat that he wore with his simple clothes. Castiel let him take it off and clean his face with it. The overcoat was ruined slightly and so Castiel merely folded it up and sat down, relieved. He looked over at Dean's face and saw that the boy was filled with shame, he didn't understand why, Castiel hadn't forced him to do anything. He didn't force him to allow Castiel to come on his face, but from the look on Dean's face, it might not have been that way fro Dean, he may have misunderstood the situation. Castiel didn't care. Why would he? Dean kept his glance down and he fidgeted with the end of his long sleeve. The lack of fight in Dean made Castiel sigh and he sat closer to Dean, ignoring Samandriel's insistent knocking on the divider. Michael had locked it and so the couple would have to open it when they were finished. 

"I didn't force you to do anything. You thought of that in your mind. You are mine, and you are only mine. I control what you wear, eat, and how you walk and talk but I will never force you. I know what that can do with a person." Dean looked up at Castiel, he was severely confused but the knocking on the divider made him feel sympathy for Samandriel and so he opened the door. 

"What were you doing?" Samandriel asked, his voice slightly breathy. 

"We didn't hear you." Castiel lied and Dean cringed at the obviousness. He sighed anyway and when Samandriel looked over at him, he nodded slowly. Samandriel looked at Castiel's lack of overcoat and narrowed his eyes, observing the tension between the two. "We should go inside, dinner will be soon." Castiel stated, Samandriel nodded and allowed Charles to help him down whilst Castiel helped Dean down.

"Castiel, I'm cold, will you give me your overcoat so I can-"

"No." Castiel interrupted, he unfolded the overcoat and put it on Dean, enjoying the discomforted face Dean made. "He should wear it, looks better that way." Samandriel seemed slightly confused but allowed his brother peace and instead started to walk faster. The couple walked together with Samandriel in front and when Samandriel left them, they walked in silence to Dean's room. 

"What did you mean you know what it does to a person?"

"I'm not discussing that with you."

"Wh-"

"I'm not discussing anything with you." Castiel interrupted, Dean glared at Castiel and they both entered the room. "How many times must I remind you that you are just an Omega I need to get pregnant."

Dean slammed the door shut and pushed at Castiel who didn't budge, this didn't stop Dean though, and he slapped Castiel, who, again, didn't budge. Dean twirled around and held his hand to his chest. "You are an ass!" He shouted, Castiel narrowed his eyes at this confrontation and stepped forward, hoping it would stop Dean. "You treat me like I'm nothing, well guess what? I didn't want to marry you either. All White-Bloods are stuck up arrogant fools who think they are perfect when in actual fact they are boring, dull, people with expensive things and, and bland food! That's nothing to be proud of!" Castiel narrowed his eyes and pushed Dean backwards until he fell, he landed on his ass and the dull pain from before turned into a sharp pang that shot up his spine and he yelped in pain. 

"How dare you? White-Bloods are people who are stronger, smarter and better than you. You know nothing about honour and dignity, you cower away into the pitiful Kingdom you own and you hold yourself high when all you do is destroy each other."

"No." Dean stood up shakily. "We have the amount of violence you do but we also have the same amount of families, the only difference is. We love each other. We help each other and we know each other. You lot are a bunch of logic filled beasts that know nothing but how to fight and how to mindlessly follow orders! We know what we want and we get it, we know what we need and we get it, you just do whatever your father wants you to do and that isn't strong. That's stupid and weak and-" Castiel kicked Dean's gut and made him fly back and land again on the ground, he stepped forward to hit again but Samandriel burst the door open and shut it before the guards could see. 

"Castiel, what are you doing?" He shouted, he ran towards Dean and helped him up.

"He was-"

"I don't care, leave. Now!" Castiel narrowed his eyes at the demand but listened to his brother, he walked towards the door and opened it, slamming it shut behind him. Dean groaned and coughed up some blood which shocked Samandriel. "I'm going to take you to a healer."

"I's fine." Deans slurred. He didn't understand what was wrong, he had endured endless beatings from his father but this was worse and it was only one kick. He had underestimated the strength of white-bloods but he had no regrets in his confrontation. He moved and groaned in pain again. Okay, he had one regret. "How come you were here?"

"I was going to talk to you and from the guard's faces and expressions I knew Castiel was here. The rooms are sound proof but there a small holes in your door." Dean blinked up, his eyes foggy with confusion. "It seemed to me that they wanted to see Castiel and you..." Samandriel trailed off but Dean turned his head around and threw up, Samandriel was taken aback. He stood up quickly and told the guards to call a healer. He ignored Dean when Dean repeatedly told him he didn't need one. At this point Samandriel didn't care if Dean needed a healer he was getting one now. It was always good to be extra careful and make sure that they were safe. Also, when Samandriel observed Dean's state he knew Castiel had kicked him hard in the gut, near the womb. He didn't know how red-blood's worked but if Castiel had rendered Dean infertile, he would kill him, himself. One of the guards did as they were told while the other one looked confused to how the night ended, what was going to be a cheeky observant of sex turned out to be a bloody mess.

Samandriel knew that Castiel had spoken with Dean about not forcing him into sexual things, Samandriel had insisted when they were preparing for Castiel to meet his intended. Castiel knew that Samandriel had gotten the wrong end of the stick when it came to love and sex and ever since then was careful with how he treated vulnerable Omegas. But the stain of cum on Dean's clothes and the blood he had seen in the morning led him to believe that Castiel was not the alpha or brother he thought he was. Samandriel knew about Castiel's doubts in the White Kingdom and the thoughts on the Red-Bloods and so didn't know why this had turned out as badly as this. Something was wrong. He needed to find out what.

Samandriel stayed with Dean who kept insisting he was fine until a healer came, he left them alone in the room and promised Dean he would come back. First he headed towards Castiel's old room, the one he had slept in last night. It wasn't a long journey, Samandriel's room too was in Castiel's part of the Palace and Castiel had put Dean's room on Samandriel's floor. Samandriel climbed the stairs to the top floor and found Castiel sitting outside his room. 

"Castiel? What happened there?"

"He insulted me, I reacted." Castiel spoke, his tone was off and his voice uneven. Samandriel stood closer to him, knowing his brother wasn't feeling too well. As Samandriel edged closer, the scent of Alpha arousal hit him and he stepped back. Castiel looked up at growled at him, red eyes shining in the dark corridor. A guard quickly ran towards Samandriel to help escort him downstairs while another led Castiel to his room. Samandriel was glad that his brother was in this state and now he could blame something for Castiel's behaviour. The only problem was Dean's health and the fact that Castiel needed an Omega to sleep with during this week and he couldn't sleep with anyone but his wife. It wouldn't look good and wouldn't be acceptable, especially since there would be more guards, given his more vulnerable state. Samandriel hoped that the healers would be quick in helping Dean go back to his normal state, Castiel needed his help.

Castiel was in rut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Samandriel is convinced of two things.  
> One, that Castiel is behaving like this due to his rut (which is only partly true, Castiel became aroused easier and was more aggressive due to the rut but the way he was treating Dean was not.)  
> And Two, Castiel has forced Dean into sexual advances. (again not true. Though there is dubious consent, it was forced in any way)  
> We will find out why Samandriel knows about Omega stuff like that from a young age and his experience with 'love' and 'sex' in later chapters.  
> Also, Dean is hurt badly but will soon build a tolerance against violence and White-Bloods but the point was to show that the White-Bloods are significantly stronger, Dean was regularly abused by his father but one kick from Cas had him in so much pain.  
> And just to clear up, all the acting done in public was to keep up appearances, Castiel is still very much a racist asshole at this point in the story!  
> But yeah, porn, Naomi and a few more shit happens in the Next Chapter!  
> (NOT EDITED SORRY)  
> Please let me know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Rut

Castiel rolled around uselessly on his bed, he had never gone as long as two hours in his rut without an Omega sent to him and the heat and arousal was too much for him. He had wondered where his pathetic wife was but now all he wanted was to fuck everything and anything. He sat up and once again placed a hand to his dick, the touch was needed and he began to frantically move his hand up and down before shooting his load all over his shaky hand. Castiel growled loudly, he had climaxed but it did not satisfy him. He quickly pulled on some trousers, not caring about his scent and stumbled towards the door, he had never been this bad before and he needed release. He pulled open the wooden handle and faced the two guards who were confused as to the reason why the Prince had welcomed them with his presence.

"Where is the Omega?" He asked, it was a routine question and for a moment Castiel forgot about his image and the fact that he was married and waited for the guards to tell him the answer. Where was the usual brunette Omega whores that Castiel took to his room every six months?

"Well, y-your wife-" The guard started, tension rolled off of the Alpha and Castiel realised it was because he was releasing a heavy scented angry stench which frightened both the guards in front of him. He tried to calm down. Ruts typically made Alphas act out more aggressively, worse than Omegas in heat, probably due to the fact that a rut only lasted three days whilst a heat could last five to nine days, depending on the Omega.

"What about my wife?" Castiel asked, his voice a low rumble and the guards each took a small step away from the Prince. "Why isn't he here?"

"Well-He's with the healers, but they said that the damage wasn't too bad and he could join you in a few-" The guard couldn't finish his sentence as the door was slammed shut on his face. The guard stood stunned but moved closer to the door to resume his position, he could hear Castiel panting on the other side, but only just. The walls were very thick and sound didn't travel through them well.

Castiel leant against the door before he sorted himself out and stood up, he walked over to the mirror - opposite his bed - and slumped down suddenly. A sudden wave of defeat washed over him and Castiel was confused as to why. He didn't care about Dean - his wife - and they hadn't mated yet. Maybe it was a subconscious reminder that he needed to mate with Dean as fast as possible to ensure the safety of the peace treaty.

 

Samandriel waited by Dean's bed, his head rested against his hands as he leant down beside the Omega. He had started to like the red-blood and even though Samandriel was a year younger, he felt as though he had almost adopted the Omega into the family and was hopeful that Dean felt the same way. Though, after this incident, Dean may be wary of the Novak family, even more so than he was before. There was no one to blame but Castiel, and his rut. Samandriel sighed, the healers did their job efficiently and Dean should be fully healed but if he was ready to spend a rut with Castiel or not was the question. Samandriel knew that Dean would end up having to anyway, just for the purpose of marriage but it would be better if Dean thought it was his own choice.

Dean groaned and moved his head to the side the breeze was on before he opened his eyes, he felt almost, strange. He knew he should be in pain but there was no feeling of the sort. Like all feeling had gone from his body. He turned his head around to see Samandriel peering down at him and he blinked, confusingly, at the Omega. "What happened?"

"You are healed. Sit up, there is some water." Dean did as he was told, he sat up and, nothing. There was no pain. Dean didn't even feel the dull ache from before that rested in his lower body. He was painless. He took the water from Samandriel and gulped the thing down, the water soothing his dry throat.

"Thank you," He said. He glanced around the room. "He's not going to apologise?" Dean knew he shouldn't instigate another fight but he couldn't help himself. How dare his husband not be here after what he did?

"He's in rut." Samandriel explained calmly, he knew where Dean's anger was coming from but he wanted this conversation done as fast as possible and there was no other way to end it then to get straight to the point.

"Oh."

"I hope you know what we, well, what everyone would expect of you during this time."

"Do I have to?" Dean's usually steady voice, raised an octave and he looked up at Samandriel who gulped at the idea of being asked this question. The answer was yes, surely Dean would understand that already? "I mean, I just healed and-"

"It is what the public would want." Samandriel interrupted, if Dean was upset by that, he didn't show it. "Castiel would also need an Omega and this is the perfect time for a claiming bite which would seal the marriage up nicely. Not to mention, mated people have a higher chance of a successful pregnancy and-"

"How long are ruts usually? I never see my father, Jo was a special case and Sammy hasn't started yet."

"Castiel usually lasts about three days, maybe four. I know because I'm in his part of the palace."

"So not as long as heats?"

"No."

"Do you know how many heats, longer than ruts, I had to suffer through alone? Merely because your brother wanted to marry a virgin?" Samandriel sighed. Dean's anger was right and so he couldn't argue but time was of the essence and he needed to move Dean along as quickly as possible. Dean lay back and thought of the good and bad sides of this arrangement. On the bad side, Dean would be fucked harshly and thoroughly, maybe as painful as the first time but on the plus side maybe this would allow Castiel to let Dean visit Sam soon, or for Dean to have a chance to enjoy himself with mating with Castiel. He wasn't told a lot but his mother always mentioned that mating would be one of the most satisfying things a person could feel, and Dean wanted to feel it. "If I stay in the room, for people to assume we are..., but not actually fuck him. Would that be allowed?"

"You'd need to claim." At this reasoning, Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Plus, I don't think-"

"Yeah, I get it. Just, give me a minute. I'll do it." Samandriel was pleased with this but as he looked at the movement of Dean's throat and the squeezed eyes, his heart clenched slightly. He could only hope that Castiel wouldn't be too rough. A few minutes after the Omega's had made their decision, Dean was escorted quietly to Castiel's room, as they passed the guards Dean made a sly comment about them spying but Samandriel assured him that Castiel's room didn't have as many holes as his own. The door opened when Samandriel was far away and Dean was hit with the scent of arousal and anger and frustration. He was glad that Castiel was suffering but as he stepped into the room, he realised the suffering would affect him also.

"I thought you were hurt." Castiel grunted out, his eyes flashed red before changing to their normal blue. Dean ignored him and shut the door, stalking off onto a chair, furthest away from Castiel. He didn't know much about ruts and even about heats but from the way Castiel's eyes were fixed on him and the posture of the Alpha, Dean could tell this was a bad one.

"Yes, thanks to you. But the healers, healed me."

"They were able to heal a red-blood?" Dean was pleased that they were talking but at the same time didn't like dragging the process along. However, he wasn't going to argue.

"Yes."

Castiel seemed uninterested now, his only focus was to get Dean onto his bed and to mount the Omega, he sat on the bed, his naked body flaunted against the silk covers and he beckoned for Dean to come towards him.

"Come here." He ordered, Dean ignored him and instead, pulled his dress up, exposing his legs and showed Castiel that he wasn't wearing any under clothes. Castiel growled and Dean could see his cock twitch with interest.

"No, you come here." He mocked, he did the same action that Castiel did to him. Unluckily for Dean, his plan didn’t work straight away and Castiel didn't seem too happy to be ordered about. However, after Dean lifted his leg up higher and exposed more of his skin, Castiel managed to make his way over. Castiel got down before Dean and Dean rested one of his legs on Castiel's shoulder. "That's a good Alpha." He smiled, and petted Castiel's head. Castiel growled slightly, the sound vibrating the chair Dean was sitting on but Dean wasn't quite done. "Lick me."

Castiel didn't.

Dean pressed his two legs together against Castiel's face and made him fall closer towards him. "Lick me." He insisted again. Castiel listened this time, he inched towards Dean's slit, once again, ignoring his cock and began to lick around the area before finally daring his tongue against the slit. Dean bucked his hips and let out a long moan which Castiel regretfully enjoyed listening to. He lifted up his hands to move Dean's suffocating thighs but Dean slapped them away. Castiel growled against Dean which made him groan before he shoved his tongue into Dean, Dean clenched around the tongue and moaned once more, his face scrunched up in bliss and his cunt wet and dripping on Castiel's face. Castiel drew back and yanked Dean's thighs away from his face just before Dean reached climax and Dean groaned in frustration. Castiel's slightly pale face, due to the white blood rushing up to it, was covered with Dean's slick and he licked his lips before standing up, his cock at full attention.

"Get on the bed." Castiel demanded, the low rumble of his voice made Dean shake slightly and he nodded before jumping off of the chair and quickly ran to the bed. He flopped onto it and he didn't manage to get back up properly before Castiel's weight was rested on top of him, Castiel leant down to nip at Dean's ear and bite softly at the lobe and Dean let out a breathy moan. Castiel stood up abruptly and stroked his cock lazily before lining himself up against Dean's entrance, Dean didn't even get a chance to prepare himself before he was being speared. Castiel fucked him roughly and for some reason this felt worse to Dean than the first night did. Once again, Castiel hadn't prepared him properly and once again he was not going to climax. Castiel thrusted slowly into Dean, making sure to fill the Omega up before leaving. He repeatedly slammed back into him, enjoying the slaps of skin and the small groans the young, trembling Omega beneath him started to make.

Castiel couldn't wait too long and so he pressed a hand to Dean's back, ignoring his muffled moans and slammed faster and faster into him, enjoying the tight feeling and the catch he got as he exited the smooth slit. Dean wiggled back and Castiel groaned at the feeling and he let the Omega fuck himself on his cock a little, loving how the Omega's bottom jiggled and bounced against his lower torso, he slapped it, strongly enjoying the red colour to the paleness he usually got. No, he hated the red. He slapped even harder at Dean now who was crying slightly into the bed. The stupid Omega deserved it. He deserved everything.

"Stupid worthless, Omega whore." Castiel muttered, he thrust back into Dean, craving his small whimpers and when his knot began to form, he pulled Dean up by his hair and bit his pale neck. Dean shouted in pain but Castiel didn't care, instead he carried on fucking his too big a knot into Dean, watching as a small trail of blood began to trail down the quivering thighs of the Omega. The only good thing red-bloods could do was bleed.

After a while of staying knotted, Dean finally stopped crying, he tried pulling at the knot but when it caused him pain he pressed against Castiel. The position was uncomfortable and he wanted to get the Alpha to move without speaking to the son of a bitch and so he continued to press against Castiel until the Alpha got the point and lifted Dean up, not caring how much he tugged at the knot and then moved both of them to the middle of the bed. Dean whimpered slightly at the harsh treatment but decided that he was going to have to get used to it. He looked at the window, which blinds had not been shut, it was dark out.

_Day one._

 

 

Castiel's head started to warm up and he realised it was the sun shining down on his face, he rubbed a hand over his face and accidentally hit a freckled shoulder as he did so. Seeing as his rut lasted three days and this had only been his first, Castiel only typically needed one or two knots, by the second he would need around five to six and by the third at least ten, though depending on the rut, the Alpha could want less. Heats were different and it mattered more on the Omega, it didn't matter the number of knots more on how long they lasted, and how much release filled the Omega. He shifted away from the red-blood next to him and felt his cock slip out from the young omega, Dean whimpered a little in his sleep but still remained in his state as Castiel got off of the bed. Castiel looked down at the bed and saw a large amount of red blood on the sheets, he knew he would have to get a healer in here to help Dean before Castiel got worse, with less time in between matings. Dean shivered in his sleep, though he had a thin sheet on him, the Omega seemed cold and it made Castiel focus on the bright red mark on the Omegas neck. The claim was clear and evident. He was now officially mated with a red-blood Omega from the Winchester Kingdom, this was his life now. Almost as if Dean could read Castiel's thoughts, he blinked his eyes open and stretched one of his arms. Dean turned to look over at Castiel who was observing the red-blood on the bed, Dean seemed uncomfortable with the staring and so got up, wincing slightly as he sat down. 

"I will get a healer in before I need to knot you again, food and water will also be brought in." Castiel stated, he picked up a wash cloth and dipped it into water, cleaning his lower body from the mess made from yesterday. He then dipped it back in and washed it slightly before throwing it towards Dean who caught it without warning. Dean began to scrub at his skin underneath the blanket and clean away the blood and semen, Castiel watched as the Omega groaned when he touched certain parts of his skin and whimpered when he reached his inner thighs. 

"I came in here to help you through your rut and you hurt me." Dean said after a while, Castiel wanted to arch an eyebrow at the hint of betrayal in his wife's voice but he kept his face stoic. "Because that is what white-bloods do."

"No, I hurt you because I'm in rut." Castiel knew this was right but the way he saw Dean suddenly glare at his own hands made Castiel doubt himself. 

"No, if I was to jump around from Alpha to Alpha during my heat, would it be due to it?" Dean knew that some Alpha's would think that it was acceptable for an Omega to do so or that Omega's were meant to be used and bred during heat, it didn't matter by who. However, Dean also knew that in the White kingdom they cared about loyalty and faithfulness and therefore an Omega would not have an 'excuse' to sleep around, heat or not. Alphas, could get away with it easier but neither had the chance to blame it on their heat or rut. 

"No." Castiel answered honestly, he still didn't agree with Dean but he decided to let the subject drop, only because he needed some food and he was starting to get attracted to the intoxicating scent Dean released once more. 

"Then why did you hurt me?" Dean asked, he threw the cloth at Castiel and even though he caught the blood soaked towel, a part of it slapped against his face and Castiel smelt the stench of blood and pain. "Why? I have done nothing to you, it is the second day of our marriage and we are now mated, yet you still act as though I am the scum of the earth! Why?" Castiel's eyes flashed red and Dean gulped, pushing himself back on the bed and watching as Castiel crept onto it, the bed dipping slightly. Castiel was emitting low growls and small huffs and Dean was now terrified. 

A knock on the door disturbed them, Castiel stood up and gathered a small robe to put around him and once he made sure Dean covered himself, he opened the door and watched as a guard passed over two plates of food, clearly not wanting to enter the room. Castiel shook his head, however, and gestured towards the table near the bed. He needed the guard to properly smell the scent of sex and sweat and also to view Dean's claiming bite and so this was the perfect way to do it. The guard was shaking slightly as he walked in, the plates vibrating along with the sweaty palms of his hands. It was never good to have an Alpha in a room with a couple during a rut but considering Castiel and Dean had just mated, which should sate him for a long while, Castiel had good faith in his control. Also, he was hoping another Alpha in the room, who was not mated to Dean, a newly mated Omega, would let Dean appreciate Castiel’s scent more and therefore have a successful breeding. 

"The food was seasoned with red-blood spices and herbs for your wife to be taken care of during your rut, sir. Prepared by Prince Samandriel." Castiel nodded and looked at the food on the plate, he will admit he liked the food the red-bloods had to offer and was one of the only good things that came from having a treaty with them. He looked over at Dean who licked his lips hungrily. Castiel had to get him pregnant, fast. Dean didn't wait for the guard to put the plates down and he lifted his hand up for the guard to put a meal in his hand, Dean took it and as he did so the blanket slid down his body only slightly and exposed his neck, the guard's eyes widened and Castiel hid a smile. This was what he had wanted. Now everyone will know of their successful mating. 

"Thank you." The smell of slick pouring from Dean when Castiel sat on the bed near him made Castiel realise that his plan to make Dean horny and more acceptable had worked. The guard nodded and walked out of the room, shutting it firmly behind him and he hid his expression from Castiel and Dean when he did so.

Dean quickly shovelled a spicy piece of lamb into his mouth and chewed loudly letting out a lewd moan at the taste, god had he missed this. Castiel turned his head abruptly to the sound and arched an eyebrow as he saw Dean in utter bliss eating the food from his old home. Dean was still wet and Castiel could smell the hint of arousal rolling off of Dean and his nose and cock twitched at the scent, he loved it when Dean needed him. Craved it. Castiel suspected it was the claim telling him this and so he ignored the thoughts. 

"I will expect to knot you at least two more times today." Castiel said suddenly, Dean paused during chewing before he swallowed audibly and glared at Castiel viciously. Castiel didn't care about Dean's thoughts and so ignored him, picking up a piece of fruit from Dean's plate and chewing on it absentmindedly. 

"And what if I don't let you?" Dean asked, both of them knew that if Castiel wanted to he could force Dean then and there but they also both knew the he wouldn't. For a specific reason he wouldn't tell Dean.

"You would rather let your Alpha suffer?"

Dean scoffed loudly, putting the plate down and pulling the blanket up to cover his entire body, "you are  _not_ my-" Dean choked back slightly and he turned his head away so Castiel couldn't see the roll of a single tear down his supple cheek. "I _hate_  you."

"Very well." Castiel said after a moment, he got away from Dean and off the bed and stood near the door. "You will still continue to disrespect me and therefore I do not want you here for my rut. I will call for a whore."

Dean's watery eyes blinked in confusion and he turned his head to the side. "A whore?"

"Yes." 

"How dare you?"  Dean stood up, not caring about his naked form as he knew it attracted the Alpha and gave him the upper hand, though the cold made his skin shiver. "You-"

"You clearly just stated that I wasn't your Alpha and so I was doing what you wished, unless you wanted to stay here?" Castiel knew he was aiming to humiliate the Omega by making him want to stay with Castiel and his mated Alpha but he still couldn't resist the satisfied smile when Dean sat down on the bed. "Get dressed and leave then, my next wave will be in about half an hour."

"No." Dean whispered, Castiel wasn't satisfied enough. Castiel stayed silent and when Dean looked over at him, touching his mark, Castiel nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "I-I'll stay and help you." Dean noticed the ghost smile playing on his husband's lips and so he stood up shakily and glared at him. He couldn't let Castiel win this time.

"But only if Sammy can stay here for a few days." Castiel's eyes narrowed, Dean knew that if he requested to stay in the Winchester Kingdom that it definitely wouldn't be allowed as he had to get used to this Kingdom. However, Sam visiting could be both for Dean and for a political gain, as Sam would be the next in line. "And you can't hurt me too much, no blood, I mean."

"Deal." Castiel answered a hair too quickly and he hit himself mentally over it. Dean breathed happily, relief flooding through his body and he offered a smile to Castiel who didn't like it. Castiel moved towards the bed again and got rid of the plates, moving them onto a brown table near Castiel's side. He then walked over to the side Dean was sitting on and pushed him back. "Birthing position." He ordered, he then ground against Dean's cock and Dean realised this was the first time Castiel had noticed it, but when he was forcefully turned and pushed on the bed, he knew it was more for Castiel's pleasure than his. Dean obeyed Castiel's order and he got onto the bed to kneel down on it, presenting himself for the Alpha. 

"Good, Omega." Castiel mumbled, Dean was too hot and too nervous to listen. A small smack landed on his ass and Castiel growled once more at Dean's slight squirming. He wasn't at his next wave but at Dean's act of defiance he wanted to mate with the Omega and fuck him into the bed. He leant down and nibbled at Dean's neck before licking around the small wound he made the night before, Dean moaned lightly at the contact which made Castiel stop. He wouldn't make Dean bleed but he still refused to let him come from the pleasure. "I'm going to breed you full of children." He lined himself against Dean's slit and slid in slowly, "I'm going to fuck you full." He thrust in, harshly and Dean whined, still in a small amount of pain but then, still no blood. "All you are going to want to do is  _beg_ for it." Castiel whispered, he started going more frantic after that, thrusting in and out and using Dean like he was nothing but a toy that he could do whatever he liked with. Dean panted and allowed Castiel to fuck into him faster and faster with each thrust, he clung onto the blanket and let Castiel bring his hips up so his legs were nearly off the bed to allow for easier fucking. Dean whined when Castiel brushed against a spot but once Castiel arranged his body after, the spot was left untouched. "Beg for it."

"No." Dean spat, Castiel smacked his lower back and enjoyed the clenching around the base of his cock. 

"Beg for it." Castiel ordered again, he pulled his cock out and flipped Dean around, pulling him down and entering him again, this time so they could look at each other. Dean watched the muscles twitch and tremble as the Alpha above fucked him with all his might and he started to fuck back into him, desperate for some kind of reaction that could lead to Dean finally releasing but the Alpha seemed intent with his own pleasure. "Beg for it you worthless red-blood bitch." 

Dean growled at this, he clenched his fists and moved closer towards Castiel who appreciated this, he groaned and lifted Dean up, holding him up while he bounced Dean up and down on him. Dean hit him repeatedly with his hands, knowing it hardly hurt Castiel but was a great stress reliever for himself, fist after fist connected with Castiel's chest and Castiel seemed aroused by this, his knot started forming and come filled Dean up, Dean's hole seized and clenched around the foreign object making Castiel let out a low guttural groan, the rumble making Dean tremble in his hands. Castiel noticed his mistake in their position long after and hated himself for looking at Dean's pained face while he fucked him, he knew it would make it worse to punish him more and also he was now stuck in an awkward position to make them both comfortable while the knot remained swollen. He sat down on the bed, Dean's head resting on his shoulder, crying softly, not that Castiel knew why, there was no blood and he hardly hurt the Omega. 

"Why won't you let me come?" Dean choked out, Castiel almost took pity on him but instead his dick enjoyed the constant movement Dean was making as he cried and he let out another stream of semen inside the Omega. Dean stopped crying at this, mostly in shock but also about the fact that Castiel had just proven once again that he didn't care. Dean rested his head once again on Castiel's shoulder moving his legs around Castiel into a more comfortable position. Castiel grabbed a glass of water and pushed Dean's head up, making him drink some and then handed him so grapes and berries. Dean took what was offered but then refused when Castiel offered bread, he had no appetite for large food. Castiel had a small bite and realised his back was uncomfortable, so he moved them both so that Castiel was laying with Dean on top of him. 

"Sleep, I will want to fuck you even when this knot has died down. Sleep, eat and drink and hopefully you will get pregnant so neither of us have to go through this again." Dean nodded slowly, he closed his eyes and let the scent of his newly mated Alpha calm him and he slept. Castiel sniffed Dean's hair momentarily and he lifted up an arm to massage the Omega's lower back, knowing full well it will be painful for Dean to feel. Dean mumbled in his sleep and let out a small moan as knots in his back were being undone and it took a while for Castiel to realise that Dean had woken up. He immediately stopped what he was doing and listened to the small whine from Dean. Castiel ignored it. 

Day two was now over. 

 

Day three went fast for both Dean and Castiel, Castiel's mind was foggy for most of the day and all he wanted to do was fuck Dean again and again and again until he was filled with cum and he only stopped when either he was asleep or he was eating, though he did make sure his Omega ate, he did not care if they slept. His Alpha was more content then it ever had been and Castiel enjoyed the feeling of having a mate, he knew Dean had not bit him but that was not typical for Omega's to do anyway and he would never let a red-blood claim him. Not when there was someone else. The couple were now lying on the bed, the white sheets stained slightly and Dean's quivering body left without a sheet as Castiel went to bathe himself. After a day of just sex, Castiel finally had time to clear his mind and would be able to leave the room tomorrow, of course not the palace, with his hostile scent. He came out of the bathing room and went towards the bed, he placed a thin layer of cloth on Dean who didn't bother to thank him and he rested his back against the frame of the bed. If Dean wasn't pregnant now, then he will never be, Castiel thought. He lifted Dean's legs and manoeuvred him so his legs were elevated, making sure that he would catch and that a child could be born. Dean remained silent and though Castiel was happy with this before, he was not happy with this behaviour now. He suspected it was because of the first day when Castiel proved to the Omega that he hated him but he didn't understand why Dean took such an offence to that one encounter between them. 

"Omega." He had never said Dean's name and he doesn't intend to. He nudged Dean's leg and watched the Omega raise his head momentarily before dropping it down again. Still no response. "Would you want to eat dinner with my mother today? It is the only day, seeing as it is my last, you may leave the room during my rut. She would want to have a private chat with you, especially seeing as you should be caught and we are now mated." 

Dean didn't know how to answer, so instead he rolled his legs slightly so they moved towards the warmth of Castiel's stomach, hoping it would distract him. He was wrong. Castiel pushed his legs off and dragged Dean's body towards his, his chest bare against Dean's back. "You will answer when spoken to."

"I'm too tired to talk right now." Dean answered honestly and Castiel could see the exhaustion, he had been fucking the Omega like he was a white-blood after all. "I would have to have dinner with her and so I will. Now be quiet and let me sleep." Castiel opened his mouth to yell at the Omega but once he saw the red-blood close his eyes and breathe a deep sigh, he shut it and rested against Dean. 

"Very well." He whispered, mostly to himself. 

Castiel moved them so that the Omega's head was resting on his chest and he glanced down at the young boy, Castiel hated to admit it but the red-blood was very...pretty. His green eyes were closed gently with just the brunette eyelashes spread slightly on his freckled face. Castiel reached a hand to touch the Omegas face but stopped himself before he did so, he did not want the red-blood thinking anything of this moment of weakness and Castiel no longer had his rut to blame for these small acts of affection. He let the Omega sleep for two more hours before he startled him awake and called a servant in to help Dean get ready whilst he waited in the bathroom. When Castiel emerged from the room, he saw Dean sitting by himself on their bed, his hands clasped around each other and his eyes cast down. 

"What is it?" 

"Your mother, she is...like you." Dean started, he opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he sighed and looked at Castiel. "She doesn't like me or red-bloods, and that means that she won't be civil."

"Yes."

Dean sighed, "never mind, I'll be back, I guess." Dean stood up awkwardly before heading outside and he ignored Castiel's small scent of anxiety. It was never wise to send a newly mated Omega out especially when their alpha was in rut, but his mother had requested it. 

The door shut and Castiel looked at the emptiness of the room, he ran his hand through his hair before sitting down at his desk, he reached for an ink pot so he could start writing his weekly reports. Even though he was the less important brother, Castiel was still in charge of the army, a duty he was proud of.

 

Dean walked slowly, following a guard, to the room where he knew he would be eating dinner with the queen. He tried to stop the feeling of nervousness but he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread with the upcoming meeting. They finally reached a room, where the door was left ajar but when they stepped in, the guard shut it behind them. Dean was left with the alpha behind him and the omega in front of him, sitting on a chair with a small table in front of her. 

"Queen Naomi." Dean addressed, she didn't seem to care and merely gestured towards the seat placed opposite her. Dean nodded and sat down on the seat, Naomi wrinkled her nose slightly at Dean, and Dean assumed it was because he had flushed slightly - reminding her of his blood. 

"I called you here to talk to you about something." Naomi said after a while. "You are now mated with my son and soon shall birth his child." Dean didn't know what to say and so he just nodded. "But do not think for one second that I will not skin you alive if you do anything to betray this kingdom and my family." Dean blinked in surprise. 

"I would never-"

"We know exactly what your kind is like and if it wasn't for my husband, you would never have set foot in this house." Dean narrowed his eyes at this, he picked up a piece of bread. It's fine, he could do this. He'd been dealing with John for years. "You will be the perfect wife for my son and you will do nothing else, you will write, read, draw and learn music along with several languages. You will join him in the travels he does and accompany him with places he goes to but you will be nothing else.You will never be part of this family and you will never be anything of worth."

Dean choked out a laugh and he noticed Naomi pause. "With all due respect,  _mother_ , I am mated to your son, and I will birth your grandchildren, so I am already your family. I am what makes a peace treaty and so I am of worth. And I  _will_ visit my kingdom with or without Castiel, so I suggest you hush and eat dinner with your family member like a true queen."

"How dare you-" Dean stood up. He put his glass on the table and he walked out the room, leaving Naomi alone with the guard, her open mouth and shocked gasps the only thing that filled the room. 

Dean sped walked to his and Castiel's room, he knew he shouldn't have done that but he couldn't help fight against the abuse he had been given, he was not the little puppet he was brought up to be and he will do his best to fight against it. Castiel was surprised when Dean burst into the room but he didn't say anything when Dean flopped on the bed, it was only when he heard the shouts outside that he stood up and walked towards the Omega. "What did you do?" He growled but it wasn't long till his mother stormed into the room, hesitating only for a minute because of the hostile and sex filled scent filling the room. 

"Castiel give me that stupid bitch and I'll slice his throat myself." She ordered, Castiel looked between her and Dean on the bed, his expression faltering. Usually he would have tried to reason with his mother for his own sake but this time, with his rut and their mating involved, he turned once more to look at his mother and growled lowly. His mother didn't seem to care, however, and she stepped closer to grab Dean herself but Castiel pushed himself between them and Naomi watched with shock as his eyes turned red and his growling became louder and his scent turned aggressive. 

A guard quickly came in and dragged Castiel away but Naomi shook her head slightly, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. The guard followed swiftly, leaving Castiel and Dean alone on the bed. Dean's body shook slightly and though Castiel was distracted by his own behaviour he managed to turn around to the Omega enough to glare. "What did you do?'

"I-I only spoke back." Castiel moved closer towards Dean, he managed to bend down enough to scent the Omega's neck. "Castiel?" Dean asked, confused by the lack of space between them, he yelped when Castiel bit at his neck. 

"You've caught." Castiel murmured, he smiled slightly before he gripped at Dean's hips and lifted him slightly, Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist and before long he felt the alpha enter him. Castiel frantically moved, revelling in the feeling of the tight heat and the sounds his - the - omega was making, the small whimpers and loud moans. Slick ran down his thighs and Castiel swiped his finger up, tasting the moisture and before long he climaxed in Dean, knotting and securing them. Dean was still shaking, however, Castiel didn't seem to care anymore. Dean was pregnant and that means that he didn't have to spend as much time with him. The treaty was secure. 

The night afterwards went very quickly. Castiel finished up his reports whilst Dean slept, both didn't mention the act they just committed as neither thought it important enough. It was still the Alpha's rut after all. Just as Castiel was about to shut his eyes and get a few hours rest, he heard a loud knock on the door and sighed. This was probably about his mother, however when he opened his door he found his father staring back at him with wide eyes. 

"Where's your wife?"

"Right here, why?"

"He's been here all along?" Castiel could hear the worry in his father's voice and was concerned with what the reason was, he stepped forward slightly but his father stepped back.

"Yes, father, why are you asking?"

"I didn't want him to get blamed, for anything that would happen, it would be tragic and it would break the treaty and especially with your mother-"

"Father, what is going on."

"Michael is dead." Chuck sighed. "He's been murdered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, things were happening and also the last line is NOT the main character death for those who would be disappointed and this is not edited yet so sorry!!  
> Hopefully the next update will be quicker!!!


	4. Aftermath

Castiel repeatedly shook his head in shock after his father left, he didn't understand how something like that could happen to Michael of all people. Being targeted, made sense, but the security of the White-Blood Kingdom was too good for this to happen. And now on top of that he has impregnated someone who will be treated like a main suspect. He looked towards the bed where Dean was now sitting up, his head resting on the bed frame and his gaze landing on Castiel's face. Castiel turned away and ignored his wife who was seemingly happy with staying silent for now. After about ten minutes after his father left there was another knock on the door and Castiel couldn't get there quick enough, hoping it was a mistake or just a sick prank, instead he found his mother. 

"Get dressed, and get that slut of yours to look presentable, many people will be coming in today and we expect to look good and respectable today." She took a sniff and wrinkled her nose. "And make sure this is aired out, you are no longer in rut." Castiel held in a growl and in fact he did have at least a few more hours before his scent calmed down but he listened to his mother and nodded slowly, at least she wasn't attacking Dean anymore. 

Dean had clearly heard Naomi because when Castiel turned around, he had already gone inside the bathing room where Castiel followed. He stepped inside and watched as Dean slipped out of his robe and stepped slowly into the bath, watching as the water rose to his calves before turning around to Castiel. "When is that shopkeeper giving me my silk robes and night-wear?" He asked, Castiel blinked in shock at the question. It was random and inconsiderate. Dean didn't seem to think anything was wrong with the question and he even gave Castiel a pointed look to make him answer the question.

"Two weeks. Do not ask questions like that. M-My brother is dead, murdered, how dare you?"

"Please." Dean scoffed, he walked in the water more and then sat down on one of the steps, the bath was big - big enough for five huge alphas with room in between. "Like you care. All you'll care about is that Lucifer is the next heir, you didn't like your brother - I could tell."

"Doesn't mean I wished him dead." Castiel spat, he pulled off his trousers, having already been shirtless, and stepped in the bath next to Dean. "Servants?" Dean shook his head, picking up a sponge and washing himself. Castiel didn't like that idea however and so shook his head, he pulled Dean closer to him and picked up the sponge, washing his wife with it himself. "You will act obedient today and disrespect no one, especially myself, my father and my mother." Dean nodded slowly, hissing a bit when Castiel grabbed on to his waist to pull him in closer. Castiel bent down slightly, to pick more water for the sponge when he caught another whiff of Dean's scent and he stayed still for a moment. He had come to love the Omega's scent and now with the scent of him being caught, he decided he craved it more and more. Dean seemed to notice, however, and he clenched up. Castiel sat back, he pushed Dean slightly off his lap and Dean was more than happy to oblige, shuffling off to the step next to his husband's. 

"Do you think the children would have pink blood?" Dean asked after a while, he chuckled at himself like he had just told a brilliant joke but Castiel could see the nervousness inside of him. 

"They will actually." Dean's eyes widened at this. "Though very pale, White-Blood genes are more dominant."

"Of course they are." Dean muttered. "Fact or opinion?"

"Both." Castiel said after a while, he looked over at Dean. "They will be of royal blood, they will not be hated by White-Bloods."

Deans scoffed. "They will be hated by everyone." He said after a while, Castiel glanced down at their reflection in the water, not wanting to look Dean in his actual eye. "They will not be either White nor Red but in the middle - an outcast."

"They were the terms of the peace treaty." Castiel looked at Dean, understanding in his eyes, he knew that their child would not have an easy life due to this obvious difference. This filled Dean with rage. 

"Your terms!" Dean shouted, he stood up and crossed his arms over his naked chest. "It was your terms for me to be a virgin. Your terms for me to live all alone here. Your terms for me to be treated however you wish to treat me. And what do I get? A child out of a loveless marriage who will hate me due to my weakness in this situation and a brother-in-law killed, a murder people will hang over  _my_ head! Don't act like you  _understand_ anything when you've sacrificed nothing!" Dean stepped out of the bath to get out but Castiel stood up and reached for Dean, dragging him back and pulling him down. He crouched by Dean and then pulled him up by his hair. 

"What did I say about disrespect?" Castiel raised a hand to slap Dean but instead of showing fear, Dean smiled and laughed. Castiel paused, confused, before he hit Dean, once, twice, across the face till Dean spat out some blood and there was some bruising - though not too much that it couldn't be covered with make-up. 

"Go on, hit me again. Stress me out, injure me, kill your unborn child, in fact, kill your wife. Because I think that's exactly what this family needs, another murder." Castiel raised another hand but stopped himself just before contact, looking at Dean's wince in disappointment. 

"Get up and get dressed, I will not tolerate this behaviour and I will not accept this attitude. Take this as a warning."

"This was the warning? After I was hospitalised?" Castiel at least looked a little ashamed at the comment but he soon looked up at Dean and narrowed his gaze. Dean seemed to understand and he stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Castiel in the bath, alone with his thoughts. Castiel thought of when he grew up, the times he spent with his older brother. There weren't many happy memories, Michael was always training to be the new King and even when he wasn't he much preferred Lucifer's company but it was the times that they did spend together discussing the marriage and Castiel's future that Castiel knew his brother did care for him. And now he was gone. And despite wanting to feel bad and upset all he could feel was...nothing. He was not happy nor sad. Not angry or euphoric. Castiel couldn't even feel the death of his brother, how was he meant to love a pink-blooded child? 

"Cas?" Castiel blinked and looked up at his wife who was standing at the edge of the doorway, he wore a long black dress with a gold plated belt around his waist, it was tight against his chest and Castiel blinked. As he blinked he felt a tear run down his cheek and he swore at himself internally for showing Dean this weakness, though it didn't seem like Dean cared too much. His Omega ordered the servants from the bedroom to leave, mentioning that he could do his own make up and he watched Castiel step out of the bathroom, neither mentioning the nickname or the crying. 

"Do you need servants to get-"

"No." Castiel interrupted and if Dean was angry at that he didn't show it, instead he moved himself to sit beside a mirror and began to lightly powder his face and apply natural make up on his cheeks, lips and eyes. Castiel watched for a bit before he started to dry himself, a small red cloth was used to wipe away the water before he dragged up a clean pair of trousers and a long tunic that rested mid thigh, he then moved towards Dean. The scent hit him quicker now that Dean was cleaned up and Castiel knew that everyone in the Kingdom would know about the pregnancy by today. He leant down a bit and nipped at Dean's neck, Dean tensed slightly at the interaction but did nothing to get out of the way, especially because it seemed to calm Castiel down a little. A loud thump on the door distracted them both and Castiel recoiled quickly in order to announce that they could come in. A servant, scared out of her mind but trying to hide it and Naomi walked in. Naomi was wearing a thin dark robe with netting stuck on her hat to cover half her face, her bright red lips still visible. 

"I see you're ready." She said, her voice calm but her scent angry. "Let's go together. We should stand together during the announcement and sit together in the court. I hope you trained your bitch to be silent." Dean growled lowly at the blatant disrespect and Castiel stepped between them. He merely nodded at his mother, grabbing onto Dean's arm and following her out of the room. Dean let himself be dragged by Castiel until they reach the middle of the castle, the whole family was standing there, their heads bowed and all of them silent. As soon as they were spotted, Chuck came towards Dean, he held onto his hands for a moment before leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

"Be strong." 

Dean nodded slowly, confusion filling his mind before Chuck left his personal bubble and joined his wife, both standing at the front of the balcony, their children followed and then Castiel and Dean who stood on the right. Dean looked down and could see masses of people looking up at them, the royal family. Chuck visibly swallowed before he opened his mouth and addressed the audience. 

"The heir to the throne, Michael, is dead. My son, he was...murdered. We aren't sure who has committed this crime but when they are found they will have the wrath of heaven rain down upon them and they will find the idea of hell, comforting." The silence from this announcement made Castiel pause and his eyes trailed down the crowd to see a group of people at the front. Fruit and vegetables in their hands and their eyes rested on Dean. He stepped back slightly, making Dean do the same but he knew that wouldn't be enough. "We will hold a funeral later on tonight, all should be present and Lucifer, my second, will be crowned in a feast the following day. Stay strong, White-Bloods, I will avenge your prince's death." There was a cheer and before anyone could do anything, a red tomato was flung up in the air and it's squishy base landed on Dean's face and coated him red. Castiel dragged him back and managed to dodge him away from the other pieces of fruit coming towards his wife. He knew he had to protect him. One, because Dean was pregnant and two because it was still an image to keep up. 

A few people started shouting, remarks about the red-bloods but the people throwing the fruit and vegetables were talking about Dean. "Stupid little cock-sucker distracted them whilst their son was getting murdered!" 

"He should be hung!"

"Fuck him till he dies!"

"Watch him bleed, he'll pay for what he did!" Dean stumbled back and let Castiel move him away from the balcony and away from the attacks, he pushed him against the door and a maid-servant hurried over with a wash cloth. But before she handed it to Dean, Castiel turned away, distracted by the commotion outside, she spat on it and grinned at him. Dean swallowed and folded the cloth so that he could still clean his face. Castiel turned back to him, a small glare on his face and he was about to say something but instead he watched as Dean silently cleaned his face, and handed the cloth over to the girl again. His face was still lightly red but Castiel noticed it was because of his own blood and the impact of the tomato instead of the actual stains. 

"They will be imprisoned." He offered small comfort, not really knowing why, but Dean didn't seem to care. He slid down the wall solemnly till he sat down and Castiel wished in that moment that he knew what he was thinking. However both of them were disrupted by Samandriel rushing towards them, his expression worrisome. 

"Are you okay? The guards have caught the men and they will be punished accordingly."

"I'm fine, thank you." Dean answered, still not looking up. Samandriel paused and looked up at Castiel who shrugged slightly. Naomi took that as her opportunity to come towards Dean now, the doors shielding them from the outside world and the balcony where Lucifer and Chuck still stood. She hauled him up and pushed him against the wall once more, sneering in his face. Again, Dean did nothing. 

"You have done nothing but humiliated this family since your arrival and you will pay." Castiel sighed and pulled his mother back, nodding over to the guards and servants watching them curiously, telling them to leave the room. Dean stayed against the wall, all sense of fight and will leaving his body and instead tiredness. He walked away from the family and was glad he remembered the route to his room, he sauntered over to their bed and lay down on it. Sighing when he smelt the covers and relaxing when he covered himself and let his eyes droop. He prayed to anyone up there listening, to hear him, to take him away from this place and to somewhere else.

 

For anything else. 

 

The light shone through the window and landed directly onto Dean's face, waking him up from his deep sleep and making him realise that he had slept for the entire day and night without anyone disturbing him. He pushed his body up, having been laying on his stomach and wiped a little drool that had pooled against his lips and he saw Castiel writing something on a parchment whilst sitting on his stool. Dean saw that Castiel was clearly hunched over and stressed about this but decided that he didn't care and once he double checked that it was definitely the next day he walked over to the Prince. 

"How come you let me sleep?"

"There was no point in waking you up. Also, it would cause more stress and the baby does not need that." Dean narrowed his eyes at this blatant lie, the baby wasn't even a baby yet but if that was what Castiel thought, then he would allow him some peace. 

"What happened after I...left?"

"Nothing. We calmed the crowd down and the attackers were arrested, my father is thinking of their punishment." Dean nodded at this information. "You reacted -differently- to the situation than I thought you would have. Is there-"

"Is there any breakfast, I'm staving?" Castiel paused at this obvious change in the subject and turned his head to look at Dean for the first time this day. His wife's make up was extremely smudged and his hair was messy, he looked like a mess. Castiel cleared his throat and stood up, realising that he too would look like a slob.

"I am going to bathe. Ask the guards outside." Dean hesitated for a moment but then he nodded, he watched Castiel enter the bathing room and slightly shut the door but leaving it ajar. 

Dean paced to the door and opened it suddenly, looking at the guards who looked down at him. He realised suddenly that most white-bloods were very tall. "May I have some breakfast?" The guards nodded slowly but before Dean could enter the room again, a guard grabbed his arm. The guard leant down and whispered in his ear, the word 'Orange' and Dean yanked his arm away from the guard. "What is wrong with you?" He hissed before storming into his room and slamming the door shut, ignoring the frustrated look the guard gave him. 

Castiel heard the slam and so emerged from the room completely naked and wet, wondering what was going on. Water trickled down his smooth body and Dean couldn't help but follow the trail until it reached the Alpha's dick. "What happened?" Castiel asked, his tone slightly angered. Dean decided not to tell him about the strange guard and instead get rid of the naked Alpha in front of him. But instead of speaking he just shook his head and shrugged, Castiel rolled his eyes slightly and walked back into the bathroom. 

Dean hit himself mentally at the stupidness he just showed in front of Castiel but realised that he didn't care anymore. He walked towards the bathroom and shut the door, making sure not to look at the Alpha.

 

He'd bathe after breakfast. 

 

Dean didn't leave his room for two weeks after that incident. He spent the days reading, writing, drawing and singing. He started to sew and to knit and even though he found them incredibly dull he liked it better then sitting with Naomi and the rest of her disgusting family. Castiel didn't touch him sexually and even though Dean liked it that way, he felt rejected and his inner omega whined at the lack of physical contact. Though there were arguments, they calmed down a bit and it was now resorted to snarky comments and empty threats. The feast to commemorate Michael and the coronation of Lucifer were events that it was better Dean didn't go to and he didn't really care. The small amounts of money that Castiel gave him so that he could go to town and buy something, he stored, saving up for the day he ran away and never turned back. But that day seemed far away, for now. Dean finally got his delivery's and the man had actually managed to get the black silk but hadn't made the black velvet dress just at that time. Castiel made a snide comment on how Dean could be a proper whore and that was how their morning started out. 

"I'm not the one who comes home smelling like cheap Omega's every night,  _sunshine._ " Castiel seemed embarrassed by this and he paled in the face, Dean had gotten used to this as a sign of blushing. White bloods and their weird anatomy. 

"You would know nothing of the matter, you sheltered red-blood." Dean scoffed at the comeback and Castiel realised that he had lost this fight, he pulled himself up and walked outside of the room, leaving Dean alone. Dean sighed and pulled his legs up to rest his head on, he hated his life. He hated Castiel. Before long he found himself smirking and he quickly put on the night gown made of black silk. The night gown was shorter than the rest and if Dean sat up it presented everything to his Alpha. Perfect. He managed to rest himself against the bedside and practice a few positions before he waited for Castiel to come back for lunch. He didn't have to wait long. The door opened slowly, enough for Dean to get into position. A book resting on his lap with both legs up and his slit and ass bare for Castiel to see if he sat at his desk. Castiel didn't look at him for the entire time that he walked into the room, carrying two plates   balanced on his arms before he sat on his desk. It was only when he turned around and saw Dean that he realised. His eyes widened and he licked his lips slightly, obviously interested. Dean let him have it for a bit before he slammed his legs shut and sat up, covering himself with a thin cloth. 

"What's for lunch then. Alpha?" The word ‘Alpha’ made Castiel pause but he gestured for the plates next to him, obviously wanting Dean to get it for himself. Dean was happy to oblige. He sauntered over and picked up his plate, bending down slightly next to Castiel to do so, he had made sure that he was wet before and he knew his scent would entice the Alpha.

"What do you want to do after you eat?" Castiel asked, an innocent enough question, though they both knew the hidden meaning. Dean smiled to himself before looking at Castiel. 

"I was thinking of going shopping with Samandriel actually. Could I have some money?" Castiel closed his mouth, a glare forming on his handsome face and his scent turning from arousal to anger. Dean had won again, this was a very good day indeed. 

"Very well. But next time you need money, why don't you get down on your knees and beg the guards? I've heard that's how all the red-blooded Omegas do it." Castiel sneered. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Castiel, realising how close they were. 

"Shut up."

"You know I once heard that nearly every night when your father gets bored of your mothers...looseness, he goes and grabs himself a few child whores. Doesn't even pay them. Just makes them-" Castiel's head turned sharply and he let out a sharp exhale as Dean slapped him. It hurt Dean's own hand but he hid the pain well with a grimace and he glared down at his husband. 

Castiel stood up and whilst Dean was expecting a hit or two he just heard the clang of coins hit the table and Castiel storm out of the room.  _At least he left money._ Dean thought to himself smugly. 

It didn't take long for Dean to get ready after that and he joined Samandriel in the stables, both of them feeding a few of the horses before setting off in the carriage with Charles. They made simple small talk, neither talking about Castiel, Michael, Naomi or the incident with the vegetables. It seemed like forever until they got into the town, the bumpy road and constant singing from Charles made Dean feel slightly sick and he allowed the fresh air to hit him when he took a deep breathe as he was helped out. Today he was wearing a light blue long gown with a small slit at the bottom, his neck and upper chest were quite bare to allow people to scent him lightly and be able to tell that the omega was pregnant and therefore the treaty was strong. He wondered what his family's reaction was. He supposed they didn't care too much, it was what was expected. 

"This way, I wanted to buy some ink." Samandriel lead Dean past the rude lady they had bought the ink from previously and into the centre of the market. Dean will never forget the transition from the poorer side to the richer, both being significantly richer than the reds but the comparison still clear. It was pathetic, really, how materialistic people could be. They spotted a small stand in the back of a small corridor filled with different stalls and Samandriel dragged Dean towards it. Whilst Samandriel was picking what ink he wanted and what brushes, Dean looked around the area and before long he saw a small girl with a ripped dress look at him with wide eyes. Dean followed her slowly, ignoring the constant stares he got from people, people still clearly angry about his existence especially after Michael's death. The girl scampered off and Dean found himself jogging lightly to keep up with her, not realising how far he had gone from Samandriel. He followed her past a stall and thought he had lost her for a moment before he heard her giggle and saw her crouching down to walk through a small tunnel, she pushed a rock in front of it as she moved through it. Dean made sure no one was looking and then he followed her. As the girl was moving, her face flushing with excitement, Dean realised what it was about her that intrigued him. She was a red-blood.

"What's your name?" He asked as they entered a clearing, he didn't notice the two other children there and he had his full concentration on the girl in front of him. The girl turned around to him and furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Lucia." She said, she walked up to Dean. "Welcome." Before Dean could ask what he was welcomed to, the two children ran up to the girl -Lucia- and pulled her away and a taller, older Alpha grabbed Dean and slammed him into a nearby wall. Dean tried to call for help but a hand was clasped against his mouth and as he looked around the clearing he realised there was no one to help him anyway. Where was he?

"Follow me." The red-blooded Alpha grunted. Dean didn't know what to do and so he nodded, the Alpha liked the response and so let him go, walking away and towards what seemed like tents in the far distance. Dean followed.

It seemed like it took forever for Dean to reach the tents but from the enthusiasm from the children and the fact that he could still see how he entered the area proved to him that it wasn't that long of a walk. He wondered why these people were so exposed. And why they were living here and not in the red-blood Kingdom.

"You are Dean Winchester?" A man asked, he didn't seem too angry and so Dean nodded insecurely. The man seemed happy by this and smiled at the Alpha in front of him. "You've done well, Ezra." Dean furrowed his eyebrows at this, what were they talking about?

"Come, we don't have long." Ezra seemed to be fond of this man and Dean found himself following the both of them into a tent, he kept a hand on his necklace that Sam gave to him, a sharp edge between his fingers just in case but when they entered there was...nothing. 

"What do you guys want?"

The man chuckled at this, "Ezra, leave. Let me talk to him alone." Ezra nodded and patted Dean on the back before leaving the tent, Dean didn't like the touch but did nothing to move away and he looked curiously at the man in front of him. 

"What is happening?"

"Our tribe is called the Uluh tribe and we have wanted to talk to you, Dean Winchester, for a long time now. We had thought you would have been the heir to the throne, we forgot how backwards your father could be." Dean didn't know what to say. And so he didn't say anything. "We find you of great importance and we find that the way the people like you is a valuable gift we would have needed."

"But I'm not the heir." The man nodded at this. 

"No, but that does not make you any less important." A pause. "As you know, John Winchester is not a good King. He is corrupt, backwards and does not even allow his own children - omega child - to leave the palace. However, the people still loved you. They visited the castle grounds, they played with you, they grew up with you or they got treated with respect by you. And now, you are married to Castiel Novak, the least violent of his brothers-" Dean snorted at this and the man did not look too amused but he carried on anyway, "a man you can change to look at our ways and unite the two places together." Dean couldn't help himself at this and he started to laugh. 

"What?" Dean giggled again. "You want me to-what? Change the man who - might I mention- is extremely violent and then manage to twist all the courts and people in charge to see things my way and then clash the two nations together? Me? Myself?" The man did not answer. "Man, I must either be drunk or dreaming because of all the things that has happened in the last ten weeks or so, this is the stupidest."

"Castiel Novak is a good man." The man -omega- insisted. Dean observed the Omega, they were old, fragile but looked like they had fought in many battles, maybe even some between the red and white. Not that they were too long ago. "I used to teach that boy and although he has a lot to learn he is willing and he is capable. Unlike Michael and Lucifer, they are too entrapped in their fathers ways." 

"You _used_ to teach him. Now he is a monster who abuses his wife and hates his unborn child."

"He has always wanted a family, he will never hate an unborn child. I do not know about what you are saying right now but I know that boy."

"Clearly not. He's a man, not a boy and people change." The Omega seemed to be infuriated by this and he stepped closer to Dean, his pose threatening. Ezra entered the tent, his head raised as looked at the scene in front of him, he stepped forward slightly and the Omega stepped back. Dean observed this curiously. 

"We have no time to talk now, you will be taken back and Ezra will escort you to wherever you were last. Expect to hear from us soon." Dean snorted. 

"Whatever." Dean said, he followed Ezra out of the tent, not really sure what was happening but he did know that he had to go back. "How come you guys live here?" 

"We do not wish to live in the red-blood Kingdom and the White Kingdom does not accept us." 

"Would you want to be accepted by them?"

There was a pregnant pause, "no." Was responded quietly. Dean nodded knowingly at the answer, they reached the clearing and Dean quickly crouched to move through the tunnel. "Stay safe, Dean." Ezra said, Dean paused at the informal tone but he nodded slowly to Ezra before travelling down the tunnel. He reached the end and moved the rock slowly to observe that the surroundings were clear, he quickly emerged and closed the gap before stepping out and running into the public eye, making sure he was seen. He heard a surprised gasp and felt someone hugging him from behind and when he tuned around he saw Samandriel crying softly into his shoulder. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Where were you?" Samandriel pulled away from Dean and observed the Omega. "What happened? Why is your dress so dirty? Were you attacked?" Now, there were two things Dean could do. Lie really badly and lose one of the only friends he had or give him the answer he wanted, the slight truth. Dean nodded slowly and Samandriel hugged him again. "Who? Tell me, we will find them and attack them." Dean chuckled softly. 

"It wasn't too bad, they just roughed me up a little. I can't really remember their faces. I just want to go back home." And as they walked back, Samandriel holding onto Dean tightly, Dean realised that he needed a better way to talk to these people. Not that he wanted to. Just that he needed to. 

They had finally sat in the carriage when Samandriel looked at him with a wide grin. "I had wondered where you went and I was so annoyed because I wanted to let you know about the surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Well, I was shocked by this as well but I'm sure that you and Castiel had an agreement of sorts? During his...rut?" 

"What are you talking about Samandriel? Tell me." Dean narrowed his eyes and Samandriel noticed the thick scent of anxiety and wondered what Dean thought he meant, maybe nothing, maybe he was just being weary. 

"Your brother, Samuel. He's going to be here in the next day or two to stay for at least two months. Castiel had asked your mother as well, apparently, but she could not make it as she needed to stay with your father."

Dean shook his head in shock. "How come so soon? For the letter to have gotten to Sam and for him to travel here...he must've written the letter during his rut." Samandriel nodded slowly.

"My brother may be...harsh at times but he does keep his word." Samandriel said with a smile. Dean nodded his head, still in shock and disbelief at what he had just heard. 

"So, Sammy's staying here, for two months?" He smiled and looked down at his hands. 

 

Castiel had, had a hard day and he was tired and needed sleep. He stalked off from the courtroom into his bedroom and lay on the bed, groaning as his eyes fluttered closed. However he only got a moments peace before he was interrupted by the door opening loudly, a shocked gasp and when he turned around he saw his brother fleeing the bedroom. Dean's head peaked through and he looked rather amused. 

"I didn't know you slept naked now." Dean commented, he walked in and shut the door behind him, deciding not to chase after Samandriel much to Castiel's regret. Castiel suddenly felt the cold breeze and managed to weakly pull the blanket over his body. He didn't even remember taking off his clothes. 

"I don't." Castiel shot back and he watched as Dean tensed, even though he was too tired to act on what he was implying he loved to see the smug look on the Omegas face vanish. "Why are you back so early?"

"I was attacked." It was then that Castiel noticed the dirt marks on Dean's dress and a small bruise forming on his arm, he sat up, his body now alert as his Alpha realised that someone had tried to kill the mother-to-be. 

"Who did this?" He growled, Dean spun around to look at him, confusion mustered on his face and he watched as the Alphas eyes started to turn red. He sighed and rubbed his flat stomach realising why Castiel's reaction was like this. 

"Relax, I'm fine. I didn't see who it was and it was barely an assassination. I managed to fight him off." Dean paused. "I didn't get to see the face underneath the mask." That'll cover any loose ends. "Anyway, I just needed to get back and look presentable. Samandriel said he'd be here today and tomorrow and I want to look well when my brother comes." Castiel released his shoulders a bit and fell back onto the bed. 

"He told you."

Dean wondered why Castiel hadn't told him but kept the question to himself. "Yes." 

"Why?" 

"It was a deal." Dean knew he was just going to get small answers and so he just nodded, he turned to see his husbands exhausted state and smiled at the fact that he got to see a white blood in such a vulnerable state. 

"You look and sound real pathetic so I'll let you sleep." Castiel growled lowly at the comment but turned around and started to sniff his pillow, knowing his pregnant mates scent was on it. 

"But, thank you." Castiel was asleep before he could hear the whispered comment and Dean didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!  
> Stuff was happening !!  
> I added a big time gap because it was hard to show a mourning family who didn't actually care about someone but rather their status. Though Castiel has calmed down a bit for this chapter because he is a little run down with everything that's happened. But that won't last too long! 
> 
> Next Chapter there will be more Sammy, Lucifer and Samandriel! Along with the rebellion people.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> P.S Sorry if it's quite short! But I needed to end at that part!


	5. Scheming and Lying

It consumed two days of Dean's life thinking about the Uluh tribe and what they wanted from him and Castiel. Most of the time he thought it ridiculous and far-fetched but sometimes when he amused the idea, he thought of how they could proceed with it. It was also the two days that Dean was alone, Samandriel was busy with lessons with Naomi - which she still refused to teach Dean (he didn't know if that was a good thing or not) and his Alpha was also busy avoiding him and staying as far as possible from Samandriel or anyone who had any contact with Dean, making sure Dean had absolutely no idea where he was most of the time. Not that he cared. It just made him more curious. Finally, however after the two days, there was a knock on the door and as Dean announced that the person could come in, Naomi, Samandriel and Castiel made their way into the room. Dean stood up, he wasn't dressed and he was wearing a silk green robe with a gold rope tied around him, his bare thighs and arms clearly making Naomi turn away in disgust. 

"What's happening?" He asked, urgently. It was strange to see them all here for a particular reason as it was to see them all anyway, he was expecting another lonely day. Castiel looked at Dean with a bored look before he stepped forward. 

"Dress yourself, we are expecting your brother today." Dean stopped himself from squealing with excitement and he bounded off into the bathroom, ignoring Naomi's sound of distaste. Castiel followed him and as Dean lowered his naked form into the bath, he noticed what Castiel was wearing. Castiel wore long black boots that went up to his shin and typical white-blood uniform, with a blue cloak draped around his right shoulder and arm. He looked like a solider. 

"Were you training today?" Castiel moved towards Dean in the bath, not caring about the water that touched his shoes, and Dean saw how little grime travelled far off of them, meaning Castiel hadn't stepped outside today. "Or are you showing off to my brother?"

"Actually I was showing off to Samandriel's potential suitors." This confession surprised Dean and he felt almost betrayed that he wasn't already told about this. This also meant that at some point in the near future, Samandriel would be leaving - Dean would be all alone. "One of them would be accompanying us at dinner today, as will your brother Samuel. We know from the feast in your old kingdom that he is well behaved and it is you we are worried about."  _Of course, another lecture on how to behave._ "Raphael is a very big... _brute._ " Dean arched an eyebrow and Castiel sighed, he bent down so that he was sitting on thin air and balancing on his knees. 

"You would not like him and he will not like it if you speak out. Your brother is here for a long time because of me, upset me tonight and he will be sent back shortly. Do not think that I won't. Samandriel needs this."

"Samandriel needs to be married to a brute?" 

Castiel paused at this. 

"No, that was what I needed to do for my kingdom." Castiel growled lowly at Dean's comment. "And I suffer dearly because of it. Samandriel doesn't need it and I doubt that he even wants it." Dean finished washing up and he stood up, splashing water slightly on Castiel who stood up on reflex. "Naomi and you  _want_ it." 

"Watch your tone, omega." Castiel growled, he stepped forward. "I do not wish to see my brother being  _sold_ off. You know nothing. He does need this." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"How do I get dressed if they are in there?" Dean motioned to behind the door, changing the subject. 

"I'll tell them to leave shortly, but we must all travel and wait together for your brother and then for Raphael. Hopefully in that order." Dean nodded curtly and watched as his husband walked out of the bathroom. A minute later, he entered again and nodded to which Dean took as a sign to finally leave the hot room. Dean was dried and dressed by servants, an emerald green, almost, ball gown was put on him and he decided he hated it. As much as the corset they made him wear for no apparent reason, though it wasn't too tight, as he had a small bump reminding them to protect the baby. Dean didn't have to wear so much make up today and he realised why when they stepped outside, Samandriel had a bit on and so did Naomi. This was obviously about showing off their status. Dean didn't care. Sammy was coming today and that was all that mattered. Dean cast a sympathetic look over to Samandriel who politely smiled back, clearly not getting the point. It was when Samandriel walked away with his mother that Dean grasped onto Castiel's arm, Castiel paused and looked at him curiously. 

"Please don't do this to him." Castiel didn't say anything but he started walking, and outside in the public, Dean could do nothing but walk. They reached the waiting area for the carriages and Dean noticed that Lucifer and Chuck were already waiting there. Dean had to wonder why Lucifer hasn't been married yet or why he isn't looking openly. He didn't realise he was staring so much until Lucifer turned to look at him, he offered him a cheeky grin before turning back again and that made Dean turn slightly red before he looked over to Castiel who was also glaring at Lucifer. 

"Stay away from him." Castiel muttered and Dean found himself nodding. He felt Castiel's hand travel down to where Dean's stomach was but he still had his arm around the Omega. The action was subtle, but still clear. 

"Why would he harm the baby?" Dean asked but he didn't get the answer as a carriage was pulled up outside the palace gates and out stepped a small thirteen year old boy. Dean almost jumped with excitement but he held his stance, yet even he couldn't hold back a huge grin as he looked at his brother. Sam seemed to have the same reaction and smiled at Dean who nodded at him. It didn't take long for the small talk between Chuck and Lucifer before he was finally allowed to speak with Dean and Castiel. Sam smiled politely at Castiel and they both shook hands and then he turned to Dean. Without thinking the Omega bent down slightly and hugged his younger brother, Castiel watched with slight awe about how much they clearly cared for each other before he looked at Lucifer. How different would things be if they were like this? 

They stopped hugging as another carriage stopped to a hault and Sam quickly stood beside Dean, holding onto his hand tightly. Castiel's arm around Dean tightened slightly and they both shuddered as a tall, gruff Alpha stepped out. His presence was large, as was he, and he held himself with such sickening pride. He also had a long beard, which Dean hated. Dean felt Castiel shift slightly and he watched as the Alpha looked over at Samandriel, worry filling his features. The Alpha kissed Samandriel's hand before doing the same to Naomi, he also introduced himself to Chuck and quite obviously ignored Lucifer before stalking over to Dean. Not Sam or Castiel, but Dean. 

"And this is the famous pregnant red-blood people are crying over, huh?" He asked, he sauntered closer and bowed slightly. Dean couldn't tell if it was mockingly or not. By habit, he pushed Sam back slightly and held his arm out, protecting him from any attack. Castiel stood strong by his place near Dean and he snarled quietly at Raphael. "Well you went and snatched a pretty one up didn't you Castiel? And here we thought they were all painted whores on their knees." Dean swallowed at this comment but decided to stay silent. Instead his brother pushed past his arms and stood as tall as he could be. 

"Well, reputations can give a false impression. Here I was thinking that the Prince Samandriel would be married to a gentlemen that appreciated respectability and royalty, no matter the colour of blood." This startled everyone and Dean had to hide a smile at the words Sam said, Naomi turned slightly to glare at them both but her face visibly changed when Raphael started to laugh. 

"Well, I like you, kid." He chuckled, he walked over to Samandriel who was poorly hiding his fear. He bowed again before taking his arm and walking forward. "Shall we?" The family were all led to the banquet area and it was then that Dean had seen how dark it was outside. Before they entered the hall, Castiel dragged him away from Sam and beside a pillar, hiding them from view. Dean struggled slightly at the grip and was confused, he hadn't actually done anything. Castiel bent down slightly and nipped at Dean's neck, loving the scent of the pregnant omega, he then twisted his head around so both their scent glands were rubbing against each other. He was scent-marking Dean, strongly. The feeling of intimacy made Dean leak a little into the underwear he was wearing and it took Castiel a lot of effort to break away from him. 

"What was that for?"

"He should stay away from you if you smell like me. And now that you're wet, the scent of your slick proves your pregnancy." Dean ignored the last comment and the blush that came with it.

"Why would he near me?"

"He is a pathetic Alpha that sees the need to fuck every Omega he wants, you will not be one of them." Dean shivered slightly at the possessiveness, knowing it was only because they were married and Dean was pregnant but the sentiment was nice, nevertheless.

"I wasn't planning on it." Dean commented, rather sarcastically but when Castiel shot him a dark glare he clamped his mouth shut. "Uh, we should probably go back." Castiel nodded slowly before letting Dean lead him back into the banquet area, the people inside giving them curious looks, especially at the strong scent of each other they both had. Sam caught Dean's eye and narrowed his eyes but when Dean shook his head slightly the young Alpha turned back to Lucifer and began polite conversation.

Raphael stayed away from the couple for most of the dinner to avoid conflict and tension but it was when the pudding was put in front of them, a simple pie with berries and a glass of goat milk, that he turned to smile at Castiel. 

"I know it was for a treaty but it really is a shame that you wouldn't have even a taste of his heat until at least a year of your marriage. And with a baby, you wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much, his body won't be as it is now." Dean's eyes widened at the crude comment and he would have said something about it if he didn't see the quivering Samandriel shaking his head next to Raphael. However, Castiel wasn't looking at Samandriel. 

"Your reputation does precede you."

"Meaning?" Raphael teased, the room was suddenly very thick with Castiel's anger, however no one seemed to care, apart from Dean and Sam who looked at each other worriedly. 

"That you are a dull, pathetic simple-minded man who craves Omega cunt no matter if they are mated and impregnated with another man's child." Dean stilled with the equally as crude comment and looked over at Naomi who didn't look either annoyed or happy, instead, proud? 

"I wasn't making a move on your omega, Castiel, you are merely-" Dean scoffed and everyone's eyes turned to him, Castiel gripped his shoulder and then stood up. 

"How were you not? You were sniffing him before, eyeing at him from across the room and then you say a simplistic comment to get a rise out of him, or maybe the scent of him aroused." Dean went bright red with the comment. "But it didn't work. Stay close to your fiancé Raphael, or they, like your previous, will be snatched from you as well. Mark my words, you will treat my brother well or you will pay the price." Castiel ended with a small snarl, Lucifer seemed to chuckle lightly at this comment but not at Castiel's expense rather at Raphael's reaction; his shaking body and terrified features. 

"I-" Raphael couldn't finish his comment before Castiel grabbed Dean and both of them stormed out of the Banquet hall. "Queen Naomi, you know I never-" 

"It doesn't matter what you meant, Castiel is right." Her voice made the entire room grow silent. "You will not disrespect Samandriel like that, and as you know, we do not need you as much as you need us. I'd be careful, Raphael." Chuck looked at his wife curiously before clearing his throat. 

"Everyone is excused." As everyone stood up to leave, Chuck stopped Sam. "See if your brother is okay, Sam." Sam nodded before almost running away from Chuck, his scent slightly panicked. He ran quickly through the corridors before he realised that he didn't know where he was going, he panted slightly when he stopped outside a room. 

"Excuse me?" He asked one of the guards, startled when they turned around so suddenly, their height towering over him. "Uh, I was wondering where Prince Castiel's room was?" He'd assumed they would have had he same room. The walk wasn't long and before he got too tired he found the room he was looking for, he knocked on the door and was allowed in by Castiel who narrow his eyes at Sam's arrival. 

"What is it you want?" He asked Sam, his tone off and scent possessive. 

"I-I was wondering where Dean was." Castiel's scent heightened at this before he seemed to remember something and then he sat back down again. "He will be here soon, wait here and be patient."

"Okay." Sam flopped himself on the bed, ignoring Castiel's grimace at him doing so. He hoped it was because Castiel didn't like strangers to sit on his bed and not because it was anything to do with his brother. Before long Dean waltzed in the room, he was wearing a long silk green nightgown and his face was natural, no make up placed on it. 

"Sammy? What are you doing in here alone?" Dean asked, he hurriedly walked over to him and hugged him tightly before glaring over at Castiel, who seemed amused at the action. 

"I wasn't alone." Sam huffed and he pushed Dean back slightly, "and it's Sam not Sammy."

"Eh, whatever, Sammy. What did you want to do?" Sam didn't know what he actually wanted to do and so he shrugged, Dean sighed fondly before sitting down on the bed. "Well, we could go shopping?"

"It's too late for that." Castiel murmured, but loud enough for them to hear it. 

Dean rolled his eyes.

"A walk?" He asked Sam but again Castiel's head was raised and he looks over at Dean, a frown plastered on his face. "What? What's wrong with a walk?" Dean asked, he crossed his arms. 

"You'd need an escort, Sam is not old enough to be one. Raphael is also here, so I would not like you out of my sight."

"Why don't you come with us then?" Sam asked, he watched as Dean's eyes widened and regretted the words as they came out of his mouth. He didn't like Castiel, in fact he found him possessive and harsh - from what he knew. However, he also knew that Dean would have to spend the rest of his life with this guy and if he could help make them at least become friends then he would try. 

"Uh, well I have a lot of work to do-"

"Nonsense, I technically have more work to do than you, being the heir and all, yet I could still take two months off." Even though throughout the two months, Sam would still be learning and gathering information, he still found it a valid argument. Castiel did not like it however and he was going to agree but stopped himself when Dean let out a laugh, Sam turned to his brother and joined in. 

"Come on, let's go." Dean pulled Sam up after a moment and walked towards the door. "If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't want to, but that does mean we don't have an escort." Castiel sighed and stood up, tying his sword around his waist. 

"Let's go then." 

Dean was surprised that Castiel was actually joining them, he had assumed it was to prove that he was always with Dean but maybe to also prove to Sam that Dean didn't have too bad a life here. Making Dean deal with things alone, Sam thinking that he was exaggerating maybe. Or maybe to keep an eye on what they said, making sure that they didn't plan an escape. 

Castiel walked ahead of them only slightly, leading them through the front areas of the gardens and avoiding areas heavily concentrated with guards. The sky was slightly dark but the lanterns were lit, showing them the path. 

"So you're pregnant, huh?" Sam asked nervously, he clearly already knew the answer but he wanted to see what Dean felt about the situation. Dean didn't speak but he instead nodded, by his lack of answer, Castiel pivoted slightly to look at his face. 

"Yes, about three weeks along now, there is a small bump." Both Dean and Sam were shocked by the comment and neither hid their reaction very well. "It is my child, also." Castiel offered as little explanation before turning around again on his heel and walking a little faster. Dean and Sam followed but slightly behind. "Does he hurt you?" Sam whispered, Dean didn't know how Sam had observed the way Dean was still slightly scared of his husband but he did. However, he couldn't have Sam starting a fuss when he was only here with a few guards who were nothing compared to white-blood guards. An assassination of the red-blood heir would cause another war, for sure. 

Dean shook his head. Sam didn't believe him, it was obvious, but he left it at that. 

They walked in silence a little longer before Sam spoke up. "Jo stopped by the village close here as there was trouble and she wished to sort it out." Dean paused, he hadn't realised Jo would have been arriving either. "She should be here tomorrow."

"Who is Jo?" Castiel asked, he slowed his pace and walked beside Sam, ignoring Dean's glare. "A guard?"

Sam nodded.

"Do you have to listen to our conversation, he's my brother and I would like to talk to him." Dean huffed, Castiel narrowed his eyes and opened and close his mouth twice before settling on a low growl to remind Dean of his place. Dean ignored it and decided to be a bit more polite so that Castiel would go away. "Please?" Castiel paused before nodding slowly, he walked ahead and Dean let out a sigh of relief. Sam didn't like the exchange but he stayed quiet. "How come she is here?"

"She can stay for a bit and she will stay during your pregnancy. It was a deal for the treaty apparently. Mother managed to get someone you trust here for at least your pregnancy and if they were proved useful, then for the birth and hopefully help raise the child."

"And they thought Jo would be okay for that?" Dean asked, he loved Jo with all his heart, but he was also willing to lose his virginity to her. For his mother to bring an Alpha he liked as much for something like that to a Castle surrounded by his Husband's family, was dangerous and stupid. Not that his mother knew for sure that Dean had asked Jo, but he was pretty sure she would have guessed. 

"Dean, Jo is a close friend of the family and she is good with kids. She had younger cousins growing up and she is a skilled fighter, she could protect them." Dean nodded slowly at this. It was reasonable. Just not what he would have done. 

"Fine, fine. I'll be happy to see her anyway. I've missed you guys, especially you, Sammy."

"Well, I should be able to visit after the child is born anyway." Sam smiled, Dean smiled back at them and then Castiel announced it was time to go back. They moved again in silent but it wasn't as awkward as it was before. It was only when they escorted Sam back and headed towards their room, that Dean felt a feeling of dread. He knew Castiel heard the conversation about Jo and he hoped he hadn't caught on to why Dean was unsure of her arrival. He didn't want Jo to get hurt for his mistakes. 

"How long have you known the Alpha, Jo?"

"How did you know she was an Alpha?" Dean asked, genuinely curious. 

"Your family wouldn't be stupid enough to bring another red-blooded Omega here alone." Castiel stated, his tone as cold as it was usually. It seemed he was only slightly different when Sam was around. Maybe it was because of Samandriel, he knew how much it could hurt a brother to watch their sibling be married off to a brute. But if that was a case, why was he such an asshole in the first place? It was probably just for appearance.

"I've known her all my life." Dean answered honestly, seeing no reason to lie...only slightly. "She's like a sister to me." Dean added, watching as Castiel's face looked relieved slightly, his eyebrows relaxed. So he had suspected then.

They turned a corner and saw Raphael standing outside of Castiel's door, his head cowered slightly yet his scent still angry. Dean stood, shocked that the Alpha would arrive at their room but Castiel just got even more angrier than he was at the feast. "What are you doing here?" He growled, Raphael looked up at him and smiled slightly - not cocky, almost nervous. 

"I have come here to apologise sincerely. I should not have said the things I said about your wife and I should have respected your bother. I take all the blame for what happened at the banquet and I hope you can accept my apology." Raphael moved towards Dean and Castiel let him, surprisingly, he bent slightly and kissed Dean's hand again. When he kissed Dean's hand, his scented the wrist carefully, unnoticed by Castiel but it was obvious enough for Dean to grimace. 

"Leave, we will talk in the morning. My wife is tired." Raphael nodded at this, he stalked off, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. Dean shivered slightly and turned to glare at Castiel. 

"You cannot let Samandriel marry him." 

"It is not up to me." Castiel said, he walked to Dean and grabbed his arm. "Come inside and sleep." He ordered. 

 

Dean awoke midday again and he quickly jumped out of bed and dressed himself in simple clothes, he left the room before Castiel - who was in the bathroom - realised he was awake and shut the door behind him. He ran towards Samandriel's room and knocked on the door repeatedly before Samandriel opened it, his eyes tired and his skin slightly red. "Samandriel, thank god you're still here, let me come in!" Samandriel let him come in without a word and shut the door behind him. 

"Why would I have left yet? The marriage isn't till after your baby is born." Samandriel told Dean, his voice slightly shaky, he flopped his body on the bed. "Still too soon in my eyes." Dean nodded at this and sat on the bed. Though their age wasn't too different, Dean found himself feeling like an older sibling who had to help the younger. 

"Okay. I have a few plans to help you get out of this-"

"Dean-"

"First we could try and convince-"

"Dean!" Dean halted and watched as Samandriel rubbed at his eyes. "I'd rather not do this, there is nothing I can do and I'd rather prepare for it then have false hope."

"But-"

"No." Samandriel cut him off. "Please. Tell me wedding things and marriage advice, please. That is all I ask for. To pretend this is what I want." Dean nodded slowly at this and stopped himself for crying. He hated the white-bloods, hell, even the red-bloods. He hated everything, everyone who had a part in this stupid arrangement. 

"Okay fine." Dean was about to talk about the wedding night, to jump right into the deep end when there was a loud knock on the door. Both the boys paused before Samandriel motioned for Dean to get off of the bed.

"You're not allowed to be here without permission, hide." Samandriel whispered harshly, Dean nodded and crawled under the bed, hoping that the person wasn't looking for him but rather wanting to speak to Samandriel. The door opened without Samandriel announcing they could come in and Dean watched as heavy footsteps walked in the room.

"I need to speak with you." The voice, Dean's stomach flipped, it was Castiel. He was going to be found and killed, he should have found a better hiding place. "I'm sure we could convince Nao-Mother, that Raphael is not right for you. I have already arranged a few men to persuade him to go to the tavern tonight, and it's whore-season. If I'm there, I could make it seem like it's alright to-"

"Castiel, what are you going on about?"

"Look, I don't have much time, I have to find Dean as I don't know where he is and he could be near Raphael. We need to make this plan before we eat with the family and you end up marrying this man. I will not allow it."

Dean gulped, Castiel actually cared about someone? 

"Why?"

"Because you are my brother, and unlike all of us, you deserve better. You will get better. You will get a choice." Dean couldn't help but scoff at this. Did he not think that Dean didn't deserve this? However, Castiel heard this. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Samandriel asked innocently, feigning ignorance. 

"That noise."

"Castiel, you are the one who told us we have little time, do not go ahead wasting it." Samandriel spoke sternly, Dean could watch Castiel's feet near him and he closed his eyes, waiting for the time he would die. But Castiel just sat on the bed, it dipped slightly and it made Dean's head go lower. He noticed a spider and he willed Castiel to leave as soon as possible before he screamed in fear and jumped out. 

"You understand the plan?"

"Sort of, we will go over it with a walk in the gardens. I will invite Dean when I see him next."

"What do you mean, he shouldn't be there." 

"Yes, he will be. I know he would want to help me and it would make sense for him to be involved, you are married, Castiel." Castiel sighed at this and stood up, kicking his feet out slightly. "Surely you'd want him to see the caring side of you?" Dean shook his head, wondering where Samandriel was going with this. 

"I don't care what he thinks of me, however it cannot be a weak image, so no, I would not want him to see my caring side." Castiel admitted, Samandriel tutted. "I'd rather not Samandriel."

"So you'd rather the mother of your child hates you?"

"Yes."

"Lies, it would not be good for the treaty or the child." Samandriel paused. "And it is highly hypocritical. You want me to escape a marriage with a brute, but you are being one yourself. It's not fair for Dean, he is the same age as I am, almost, and he's already trapped in an unhappy marriage with a child on the way."

"Fine, he can be a part of the plan if it will shut you up. I am not inviting him, it will be up to you. Do what you wish. Meet in the garden after lunch." Castiel spoke slowly, Dean didn't hear anything so he could only assume that Samandriel nodded. Dean crawled out from under the bed when the door shut behind him and he stood slowly, conscious of his stomach, when he balanced himself on the bed. 

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Include me you didn't have to-"

"It is you and my brother's job to help me but it is my job to help you two." Dean smiled at this and he hugged Samandriel. Samandriel appeared surprised by this but he hugged Dean back and patted his back. "You should go though, follow Castiel after lunch to the gardens and not me." Dean nodded, he walked out of the room, cleaning his dress and headed towards the balcony facing the gardens, he could pretend he was there the whole time. However he didn't make it the full way before he remembered Sam, he sped walked towards his brother's designated room and when he found it ajar he couldn't help the panic in his heart. He stormed in but found Sam and Castiel talking to each other, Dean furrowed his eyebrows. 

"There you are, I'd assumed you were either here or at Samandriel's room but when I found out you weren't, I was confused." Dean gulped at the harsh tone of his husband, he looks over at Sam who appeared okay. 

"I was on the second balcony by our room, admiring the plants. I even sketched a little." Hopefully Castiel wouldn't care enough to look at his supposed sketching later. Or maybe he would be distracted enough. 

"I'd like to see those later." Dean internally winced but he managed to nod slightly. "We should all head over for the late breakfast, we should make it on time." Sam stood up before Castiel and he walked over to Dean, linking arms with him and smiling. Dean smiled back. 

"What were you talking about?" Dean asked Sam. 

"Well at first he was wondering where you were and then we started to talk about Jo and Mother." Sam responded, however he also looked at Dean in a way that he knew he was keeping something from his as well. But from Sam's nervous twitching he could tell he would find out once Castiel wasn't with them. 

"Ah, Jo is coming today?"

"Yes, she should be." Sam smiled again, Dean allowed himself to relax. He couldn't wait to see his friend. 

They made it to the dining hall just before Samandriel entered, fashionably late. He smiled at Dean, Castiel and Sam before grimacing at Raphael when he sat beside him. Castiel glowered at the pair before turning his attention to Sam, asking if he would want a drink. Sam nodded and a servant rushed to pour wine in his glass. 

"Is he not too young for that?" Dean asked, his voice slightly higher, appalled that wine was offered to his brother. Castiel seemed to understand something before he took the glass from Sam and made the servant pour water instead. Sam seemed annoyed by this but he allowed it to happen without a fuss. 

"I forgot alcohol harmed red-bloods so easily." Castiel murmured, Dean assumed it was an explanation as to why he didn't care about the wine before but he still took offence and turned away from the Alpha. 

"So, what is the plan for today?" Raphael asked to break the silence, Chuck turned to face him. 

"You will join me in the courtroom today with Lucifer." Castiel looked down at his plate and Dean realised that he wasn't invited to go. He also realised that Lucifer wasn't actually here. Huh, typical. Raphael noticed this as well and he smiled. "We will discuss what arrangements will be made with the marriage."

" _If_ it carries along." Naomi interrupted, Samandriel seemed happy that his Mother was pushing against this marriage but Dean suspected it wasn't for her son but rather because she didn't like Raphael and wanted to teach him a lesson. Raphael nodded slowly, he turned to face Dean and Castiel. 

"What were the terms of your treaty? Have all been met?" Raphael asked, it seemed like it was just conversation but there was also an underlying threat underneath. However all the terms had been met and therefore they had nothing to fear. 

"The terms were my wife's...innocence, marriage and a child. Along with materials such as silk and velvet, and surprisingly silver. They have good miners." Castiel spoke. "In exchange, the Red-Blood's were offered protection, an ally and peace." Dean hated this. Really those three things Castiel listed were the same thing but with different words. Red-Blood's got barely anything from this arrangement. "They can also trade but that was allowed technically anyway." 

"I see, so they have all been met?"

"Yes. Castiel has done well." Naomi spoke, Castiel turned to her, his eyes slightly widened but he hid his expression by turning back and lifting a glass to his lips. "It was hard, with a red-blood  _wife_ but he managed to pull through despite the difficulties." With this comment, Raphael looked back at Dean, he had a cocky grin and he directed it at Dean who ignored both the comment and the look. Castiel tensed next to him but didn't seem to care too much as the comment was complimenting him rather than insulting the couple. Sam clenched his fists. 

"Should we change the conversation? Maybe to the new wedding we have to look forward to? I am invited aren't I?" Sam asked. Dean smiled and drank some of his wine and he looked over to Chuck who seemed to be smiling also.

"Of course, Prince Samuel. You are part of the family now." Chuck said, he looked over at Dean and gave an encouraging smile to but stopped when Naomi glared at her husband. 

Lunch after that was just filled with polite conversation and when they were finally finished Dean told Sam to leave and wait for Jo and that he would speak to him later and he followed Castiel to the gardens, linking his arm. 

"What is the plan?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we are with my brother." Castiel said, he looked over at Dean briefly. "Why do you care?"

"Samandriel made me feel at home in this castle. He has been there for me and I should repay him for such kindness. Also, I like him and I'd rather he didn't suffer the same as me."

"Don't compare my brother to you. You are nothing alike."

"Because I'm a Red-Blood? That really changes how we are?"

"Yes." 

Dean sighed and they continued talking until they passed an empty clearing, they sat on the bench and waited for Samandriel to arrive. Samandriel did arrive finally after a moments wait and he sauntered over to them, Charles, his driver, with him. 

"Samandriel?" Castiel asked warningly, his gaze rested on the Alpha. Samandriel shook his head and walked towards Castiel, pushing past him and joining Dean on the bench. 

"I needed an escort and so I chose Charles. I trust him." Castiel opened his mouth but Samandriel put his hand up. "Please." Castiel shut his mouth again and then turned around to face Charles, he gave him a look before looking at the Omegas on the bench again. 

"Fine. I'm sure you already know the basics of the plan, as I told you this morning?" Samandriel shook his head slowly and Castiel sighed. "I will take Raphael to the tavern today, there he will sleep with someone. With the way mother has been acting she will not approve and it doesn't make her want to suspect any of us. It's easier than killing him." Dean balked, would Castiel actually do something like that? Castiel seemed to misunderstand the look of worry Dean had on his face and sighed once more. "That's just the basics, the plan is foolproof."

"No, that's not what I care about. What makes you think that Raphael would sleep with someone in the tavern, with  _you_ there? You threatened him earlier, and have implied on more than one equation that you will not accept behaviour like that." Samandriel nodded slowly but Castiel did not agree. He seethed with anger from Dean's disrespect but watched Samandriel, focusing on the matter at hand.

"I will make it seem that it is acceptable."

"With all due respect, Sir." Charles spoke up, all eyes went on him and he stepped back slowly and coughed. However, when Samandriel gave him a reassuring smile he nodded and stepped forwards again. "I agree with your mate. Raphael could think it a test or a way to show your dominance. We would need a different angle."

"Like what?" Castiel asked.

"Maybe Dean should go with you?" Samandriel answered. Both Dean and Castiel let out sharp sounds of surprise and Castiel growled lowly, shocking Samandriel. "Not to sleep with Raphael! Of course not, I would never have suggested that! I meant to show that it is accepted? I mean, if your mate is there with you in that environment?"

"Well, yes, but that would not work because that would involve me actually sleeping with someone else in front of my _wife_ who is _pregnant_...there could be trouble. Not to mention the fact that I'd be leaving them alone with Alpha's who hate red-bloods."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Castiel." Samandriel chuckled at this and so Castiel refrained from growling again. "It wouldn't be that good an idea if he went around sleeping with other people. We are technically mated and that wouldn't go well with the bond and all that if I was watching it with my own eyes. The only thing that would make sense is if-"

 

It was night when Dean walked through the palace corridors, he watched at how the moon reflected on the marble ground and he smiled at the vibrating sound of his footsteps. His mind wandered as he thought of the plan for the night, inviting Raphael out and such but he knew he had to do it for Samandriel. Raphael stood awkwardly outside his room, not inside yet and Dean wanted to ask why but knew it would look suspicious. He smoothed his dress out and then walked casually to the Alpha, he watched as the man turned around to look at him and both of them narrowed their eyes instinctively.

"What brings you around here?" He sneered, Dean almost smirked at the cruel tone but instead he cooled his face and looked up at Raphael. The man was a lot older, older than Castiel who was nine years Dean's senior and it showed. He had small wrinkled around his eyes and mouth, smile lines some would call it and his nose had turned slightly crooked, perhaps from battle.

"Well, I didn't want to go to the tavern alone with Castiel today, he seems to forget I'm pregnant and always tries to make me drink, you see." Raphael narrowed his eyes once more and so Dean knew he had to get to the point. "I was just wondering if we should invite you. A way to make up as you would?" 

"I see. Where is Castiel?"

"In our room." Dean faked his eyes widening and took an exaggerated step back. "I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries if you'd rather my hus-" When Raphael stepped forward, Dean knew he had him where he wanted him. 

"It's fine, really. I'd be glad to come. Let me walk you to your room." Raphael smiled down at him and Dean and to hide his shudder. When Dean turned around to head over to his room, Raphael put his arm around the Omega and moved him towards his own chest, scenting the shivering man in his arms.

"Ah, I don't think this is appro-" Dean started but was hushed with a small smack on his butt. "Excuse me." Dean tried to pull away but was pulled back in again. "Raphael I-"

"Coming to my room wasn't appropriate either and yet you still did it. So you will do as I say and-" 

"Ah Raphael, I knew my mate would be coming to find you but I did not know that you would cosy so much up to them." Raphael pulled back almost immediately and Dean felt a sigh in relief. "Should we leave?" 

The journey to the tavern itself wasn't a long one but it was extremely tense and Dean found himself huddled next to Castiel for comfort, something he never thought he would do and he held his stomach gently. Castiel helped him outside the carriage and the three of them shuffled towards the tavern, not too empty or busy at this time of the night. Raphael eyed a few of the Omegas on the way in and Dean smirked at the predictability of the older Alpha. 

"We should sit in the corner, it's better to see the people coming in." Castiel motioned for Dean to sit first. The table was enclosed with simple barriers around them but they could still see the crowd around them. Dean sat opposite Raphael with Castiel next to him. 

"Why would you want to see people coming in?"

"Danger." Castiel answered honestly. "Also, it's whore-season." Raphael's eyes widened and he turned to face Dean quickly. "What? You're telling me the Omega's at home didn't let you sleep with others?" Castiel teased.

"It wasn't appropriate, especially if one was married." With this comment Castiel nudged Dean slightly under the table, reminding him to speak up.

"We didn't in the red-blood Kingdom either but it was interesting to see it here." Raphael still seemed unsure but the mated pair decided that buttering him up too much would be obvious, Castiel went to buy drinks. 

"Does it work for both Omegas and Alphas?" Dean stilled, he didn't think Raphael wanted to fuck him that badly but he had been known to be wrong multiple times. "Just so I know."

"Well some do it but I'm not sure Castiel would approve." Dean said carefully, of course what he said was a lie but he knew Raphael didn't know any better. "I thought it was a White-Blood thing but maybe it's just this Kingdom. Or maybe just because of the Royal Family. It would surprise you, what these people like." Dean added the last comment out of spite, he couldn't wait till Raphael left to go home and he let his people know of the Royal families sexual kinks. 

"No, it is not a custom in our city." Raphael picked Dean's hand up and mouthed at it. "I'm sure we can persuade him." Dean snatched his hand away and before Raphael could protest, Castiel arrived with a glass of water and two large cups of ale, filtered down but still strong. 

"So, Raphael, as you would be living here with Samandriel, have you any idea of what whore you would like?" Dean almost spluttered at Castiel's obviousness but he covered it up quickly. It was then that he noticed that Castiel was sweating a lot and breathing quite heavily. Two Omega's dressed in nothing but short, slightly ripped dresses, strolled over to the table, smiling at the people on it. If they noticed Dean, they didn't care enough to look at him. One of them bent down provocatively in front of Raphael whilst one walked over to Castiel, she plopped herself down on his lap. Dean's nose wrinkled in distaste when he smelt her slick leak onto Castiel's trousers but he knew this was what they had to do. Dean also noticed the nervousness radiating off of Castiel and so he sat closer to him, the Omega frowned at him but continued her fake giggling and rutting against his husband. 

"If he can smell how scared you are, he won't believe it." Castiel nodded and Dean saw how he visibly tried to relax. After a few moments more, Dean helped himself up and politely pushed himself away from the Omega on Castiel's lap, he watched at how she started licking at Castiel's mating bite. 

"I'm going to go, Alpha, have fun." He murmured but loud enough for Raphael to hear. Castiel watched as Dean left the tavern, making his way to Charles and the carriage. As soon as Dean left the crowds he walks past the lit area and tried to locate the tavern, an arm snuck around him and he was pulled back and slammed into a wall. 

Dean's eyes widened when he saw a red-blood in front of him, his heartbeat quickened and scent turned to fear and panic. Before long he realised it was Ezra and he willed himself to calm down, enough to speak anyway. He was still angry at being manhandled and kept in the dark after they kidnapped him the first time. 

"What are you doing here? Trying to kill another prince? Well, you've got the wrong one, the heir is in the castle, nicely tucked away from assassins." Ezra pulled back, confused. 

"What are you going on about, I came here for you." Dean narrowed his eyes. "I thought that-" Ezra trailed off but Dean pushed him back.

"Here to kill me?"

"No, talk. Dean, what is going on? We had thought that you were the one who killed Michael, we did not know of his death until after you had left. We are late with catching news."

"Don't lie to me." Dean snarled. "If you didn't kill Michael, who did?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried to add Castiel's nervousness to put some canon character in him and also Dean and him are getting close (but not attacking each other all the time) but still hate each other and only doing this for the greater good right now.  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Stay tuned and please let me know what you think!!


	6. Rebel Tribes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and kind of short update!!  
> Life has been hell and on top of that my laptop died and my last back up did not have all of the chapters I had written!!  
> I hope you enjoy this anyway, the plot is beginning to really show, as well as Castiel and Dean's relationship!!  
> Please Comment what you think and I hope you enjoy!!

Dean did not know what to do after his talk with Ezra. For some odd reason, he believed that the Uluh tribe was innocent of the death of Michael. However, this brought a more serious question to mind. Who did? The guards weren't anywhere closer to finding the murderer and Dean's only guess had been the strange tribe that had once dragged him away but if they hadn't committed the crime then who had? 

He had tucked himself to bed early and rested his eyes, not realising when Castiel came back. He fell asleep quickly. Castiel felt giddy after coming back from the tavern, his eyes were widened at Dean's sleeping form and he moved as best he could towards the bed. Before long he was pressed to Dean's back and he began to rut against him absentmindedly. It didn't last long due to his original tiredness and he passed out with an arm wrapped around his mate, almost purring with content. 

The morning came quickly for the both of them but Dean awoke first. Castiel was resting his head on Dean's shoulder, his breath ghosting on Dean's neck. Dean shuddered at how close they were before he reeled himself away and quickly pulled on a dress to talk to Sammy, who he hadn't seen most of yesterday. When he reached the door, he heard some talking inside and didn't even bother knocking, fear and dread filling his blood. He slammed open the door to reveal Jo and Sam talking to each other, both of them looking at him with widened eyes. The guards outside doing the same. 

"Uh, I, uh. Hi?" He offered, Sam started to laugh and Jo stood awkwardly. 

"Hi." She smiled at him, Dean smiled back before he closed the door. 

"Does Castiel know you are here?" Sam asked, Dean shook his head and ignored Sam's sigh. 

"He went out drinking last night, he won't be awake for a long while." Dean reasoned, not that he would care either way. Jo didn't seem to like being ignored by the brothers and took a slightly big step back, however Dean noticed. "I'm sure the village enjoyed your stay?"

"I helped them a lot." Jo smiled, "I am happy that the driver stopped, it was a rough fight. Nearly lasted two days." Dean nodded slowly. 

"What was the fight about?"

"A cheating Omega." Jo answered, Dean and Sam both shook their heads. "Some things never change, I will always be cleaning up over Omegas hmm?" Usually Dean would have taken that as a joke. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, just that, you would often cause problems-"

"Would I?" Dean interrupted, anger radiating off of him. Jo had never been on the receiving end of Dean's anger like this and she had no idea why he was acting like this, she kept looking at Sam who was just as confused as she was. 

"Dean, I didn't mean to-"

"Or was I portrayed as troublesome just because I was a 'bad' Omega? I would do less things then Sammy, he never got beaten!" Dean paused at this then before quickly looking over at Sam. He doesn’t even know what came over him. It was probably the stress of his new life and the rememberence of his old, both being bad. It was no excuse, though. He never should have said anything about this to Sam. 

"Y-You got beaten? By whom?" 

"It doesn't matter, Sammy."

"By whom?" Sammy persisted. " Dean, I swear to god you better-"

"Father."

There was a huge pause before Dean couldn't take it anymore, he stormed out of the room. Everything was going wrong already and Dean couldn't take it anymore. He had finally made a friend but they were to be married off and now with his brother and close friend's visit, he had already spoiled the trip by not being able to shut his mouth. Dean wasn't even looking where he was going before he ran into Castiel. They both fell down but Castiel caught Dean so that Dean wouldn't land on his stomach, the action causing them both to grunt aloud. He was about to shout about the dangers of their baby when he realised that Dean was crying. It wasn't loud or annoying but rather a few tears spilling against his red cheeks. 

"What happened?" He asked, "Omega?" Dean just shook his head and stood up, running towards their room. Castiel blinked curiously before following the pregnant Omega. He reached the room and saw Dean crying into the bed. He knew that the Omega would cry often but he'd never seen it like this before, not even when he had hit him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Dean said after a while, he sat up and began to wipe at his eyes. Castiel shut the door and walked over to the bed, he sat on it and hunched over himself. "Shouldn't you be crying over some split headache anyway? With all the drinking and that?" The topic change was sudden but Castiel understood, sometimes talking to people made things worse. And it wasn't exactly as if Castiel was a model husband. 

"White blood's have fast recovery times."

Dean let out a laugh, "of course you do." Castiel didn't respond. "Did the plan work?" 

"Yes, he slept with both of the Omegas. One in front of me." Dean made a sound of disgust. "Alpha's do it often. He made me promise that I'd do it the next time I fuck you but hopefully he'll be gone by then."

"Oh my god, why is he obsessed? I should have married into their kingdom, they practically worship red-bloods with how much they admire them." Castiel narrowed his eyes at that. "Relax, it was a joke."

"No, I know that. That isn't why he is obsessed. He only mentions your blood to get a rise out of me. He...likes your appearance." Dean looked at Castiel's face curiously. "You know you are not ugly, Omega." 

Dean laughed, "I know. I just wanted you to say something nice for once." Castiel stood up at this comment, he straightened his clothes and then walked out to the door. "What? Where are you going?" But Castiel had already left. Dean huffed. Great. One nice conversation and the man ups and leaves. Dean stared at the door that shut behind him before he finally huffed and flopped down on the bed again, snivelling in misery. 

 

Castiel shut the door behind him and began to walk towards Sam's room once more, this time to find out what had caused the argument. He had calmed his Omega down enough so the stress would not harm the baby but now was the time to find out why he was so distressed in the first place. He knocked on the door repeatedly, the guards shifting a little at the heightened scent of his anger, a small 'come in' was heard and so he opened the door  quickly. 

Sam was on the bed with an Alpha opposite him, both looked towards Castiel with confused expressions. "Prince Castiel, is there anything-" Sam started but he trailed off once he realised that Castiel wasn't listening. 

"Who are you?" He growled lowly towards Jo, "and why are you here?"

"My name is Jo, I am to guard both Samuel and Dean during my stay here. I was told that you would be notified?"

"I was. It was in the treaty." Castiel calmed slightly, knowing who this woman was. "If you are here for this reason, why would you distress a pregnant Omega?" Jo knitted her eyebrows together and opened and closed her mouth before sighing. Not knowing what to say. 

"It was my fault. We didn't go after him because Dean sometimes needs to be left alone." Castiel nodded. "Is he okay?" Castiel nodded again. "We apologise sincerely." Castiel nodded once more. 

"What was it about?" 

"Well, I am not at liberty to discuss such private matters." Sam answered curtly, "I would ask Dean if I was you." Jo looked bemused by Sam's confidence. "Jo, you should probably go with Castiel to his room, you are here for Dean more than me." Jo nodded and walked towards the door, waiting for Castiel to leave before she followed him dutifully. 

"I understand that the brothers are fond of you." Castiel spoke, his meaning clear. 

"I would never try anything, Prince Castiel." 

"I should hope not. There are certain punishments for such things." Jo narrowed her eyes. For what Sam had described to be an emotionless brute, the Alpha was showing clear signs of possessiveness and aggressiveness over his Omega. She hoped this was a good thing for Dean and not another reason for him to stay trapped.

They reached the room before more could be said and Castiel opened the door without knocking, something he shouldn't have done as Dean was standing naked and as shocked as ever. Castiel slammed the door shut before anyone else could look and they both heard Dean laughing at the other side of the door. Jo stood still, trying not to laugh herself whilst noticing that Castiel was getting increasingly more annoyed. Castiel knocked twice on the door. Dean announced that they could come in and so they did. Dean was wearing a simple light blue gown, his face plain - though his eyes were slightly red. 

"Hello again." He said to Jo before glaring at Castiel. "It is polite to knock."

"You should get dressed in the dressing area, it is why it was made." Castiel spoke lowly he then walked towards the bed and sat down with a huff. "I understand that she is to be your bodyguard, you will also have a white-blood one. A proper escort for when I am not around."

Dean didn't answer, he instead nodded. "Jo, you don't have to hang around, I need to speak to Castiel. I will see you before dinner." Jo blinked at the sudden formality and it seemed that Castiel was as confused as she was but he didn't say anything. Jo nodded before turning on her heel and walking out of the door. "He slept with the Omegas?"

"I had told you already."

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be spreading the news?"

"No." Castiel sat up. "We would need for him to brag about it at dinner. So whenever you can, steer the conversation." Dean nodded. "That guard of yours, is she the reason you were upset?"

"What would you care?" Dean snapped, Castiel blinked at the reaction and the sudden mood change. "Leave it alone. You don't care usually, so don't care now. I'm going to go to Samandriel's room." Dean said before he left the room in a hurry, leaving Castiel alone on the bed with his mouth wide open. 

 

The married couple did not see each other until the dinner, Dean walked in with Jo who stood behind his chair and Sam walked inside with Samandriel, the pair in deep conversation. Castiel arrived later with Raphael and Lucifer, all of them ignored the disapproving looks from Naomi and Chuck. Castiel sat beside Dean, he turned to him with a hand on his back. "I had thought about what you said, and you are right, I don't care. Not about you. If you cause stress to this child once more, there will be consequences." Dean didn't answer, didn't bother with a comeback. 

"Castiel! I was wondering if we would go out tonight once more, you could bring your wife as well." Raphael's look reminded Dean of the deal him and Castiel made. With the mated pair fucking in front of him but instead of giving Raphael the satisfaction of nervousness he instead turned to Castiel and leaned into him.

"I'd be happy to accompany you again, Raphael."

"Wonderful." Raphael turned to Chuck, "I must say, I did not know that White-Bloods could be so scandalous." Castiel swallowed his wine. This was it. The moment Raphael talked himself to his own grave. "I went out with the newly weds yesterday and listened and observed their polyamorous lifestyle." 

"Observed?" Chuck questioned, holding onto his knife tighter than usual. 

"Well, Castiel had fucked two Omega whores of course. Whilst his pretty Omega wife watched." Lucifer spat out some drink whilst Castiel stood up abruptly, his chair clattering to the ground with force and Dean pushed back by the surprise. 

"We did no such thing you ass!" Castiel shouted, he drew out his sword but before he could attack Naomi stood up and growled at the both of them. Raphael left merely smirking in his chair. 

"Castiel, leave!" She ordered, after Castiel stormed out she glared towards Dean. Dean took the hint and left also, walking out of the dining room and following Castiel up into their room. 

"How could he have known it was wrong? He was uneducated in our customs! I-I practically threw one on him."

"He was testing the waters before he bragged Castiel. He knew nothing, he was just checking." Castiel sighed and sat on the bed. "We'll find some way to stop the marriage." 

"Hopefully." Castiel murmured. "Hopefully." 

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to an empty bed. He was actually used to this and so he sat up and stretched before getting off of the bed and walking towards the door. He opened it and saw one of the guards looking at him with eager, open eyes. 

"Um, when did Castiel leave? Prince-Prince Castiel." Dean corrected himself, the guard seemed disappointed with the question and he looked out the window at where the sun was sitting. 

"About three hours ago, Prince Dean."

"Right." Dean yawned. "Well, I'm going to get dressed. Could you call my bodyguard, Jo? Oh, and I think there's meant to be another-"

"That would be me." The guard spoke. "I am your white blood guard, I have already met Jo this morning and she is preparing breakfast. She said she would return later with your brother."

"Oh." Dean didn't know what else to say. "Okay, thank you? What's your name?"

"Garth."

"Huh, okay. Well, nice to meet you Garth." Dean smiled, Garth smiled back. "I'm going to...go get dressed. See you in a minute." Dean shut the door and shook his head slowly. One bodyguard was hard enough to deal with, now he had two, both similar ages to him. 

There was a knock on the door and Dean peaked his head up from the desk he was sitting on, he was dressed and waiting. "Come in." He called and saw as Sam eagerly bounded in followed by Jo and Garth. 

"We brought pie." Sam boasted, Dean chuckled and watched as Jo carried a tray full of food towards Dean and Sam. 

"Have you two eaten?" Dean asked Jo and Garth when they shook their heads he told them to sit down and all four of them began to tuck in. "Have some water, Sammy. You look dehydrated."

"It's hot today." Sam explained, "I was wondering if we could go into town?"

Dean looked at both of his bodyguards. "I don't see why not." He smiled and ruffled Sam's hair. With his brother and Jo here, life didn't seem too bad. He spoke too soon. Just as he was actually enjoying himself, Castiel walked in with an arched eyebrow. 

"Hello?" He said awkwardly, Garth and Jo stood up quickly and bowed to him. "You're eating...with my mate?" He asked bemusedly. Garth looked sheepish whilst Jo remained still. 

"Why can't they?" Dean asked, with a mouthful of pie. Castiel tutted but said no more, merely watching as Jo and Garth began to eat with Sam and Dean once more. "Where did you go?"

"I had a meeting with Raphael and my father." Castiel spoke, Dean halted and looked at Castiel. "Private matters, of course."  _Stupid bastard._ "Anyways, I need to take you into town today, we need to buy a few things."

"That's great! Dean and I were already thinking of going." Sam grinned, Castiel arched his brow again.

"Without permission?"

"Why would he need permission? I thought the problem before was the escorts? But now we have-" Sam stopped himself, he looked at Dean who shrugged solemnly. "Oh. I see. Permission." 

"You don't do things like that in the red-blood kingdom?"  _Oh, so he asks Sam and talks to him like a human being but when Dean does something, he gets sent to the medical room._

"Some do. Father did. I just thought that-" Sam shook his head. "Well, I guess I'm coming with you anyway. I have nothing else to do." Castiel nodded and turned around to place his sword back. "We should leave now, I guess." 

It was not a long journey to the town and Castiel told Jo and Garth to stay by the cart, Garth had been the one to drive it to the market place. "What do we need to get?" Sam asked. 

"Dean needs clothes. We are to stay at Raphael's kingdom for a few days. Only a few." Castiel answered. 

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"Yes, I apologise for it being during your stay but I had no say in the matter. The invite was also closed." Sam huffed. "Due to the...arguments we had, it made sense for me to be shown his customs and for the both of us to 'make up'" 

"Wonderful." Dean muttered, Castiel turned to glare at him. "What clothes would I need?"

"It is a lot hotter there and we are also there to...socialise."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning more revealing clothes Dean, it's not that hard to understand." Sam said, Dean slapped the back of his head. "Ow, jerk!" Castiel watched as the two playfully fought for a minute before he broke them apart. 

"Why would I need more revealing clothes to socialise?" It took a moment. "You want me to flirt with Raphael?!" People turned to look at them and Castiel grabbed Dean by the hip, pinching at his skin. 

"Yes, and not just him." He growled into his ear. "You will be nice to everyone there so that they may have a good impression of you."

"What kind of impression? That I'm a-" Another pinch silenced him. "Stop pinching-" Another pinch. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and started to walk between them so that Castiel could not touch Dean. "Thanks, Sammy." 

"You know I have to say, I am thoroughly disappointed in your husband Dean." Sam said with ease, Dean widened his eyes and Castiel stopped walking for a moment. He caught up easily but didn't say anything. "I truly thought that white-bloods would treat their mates with respect but I've been shown nothing of the sort." Dean wondered why Castiel wasn't saying anything. Instead he looked, nervous? 

Sam couldn't say much more though before they reached a stall that Castiel wanted to go in. Whilst he was out of hearing range Dean pulled Sam to his side. "Hey, how come he didn't start attacking you when you said those things? What did you do?"

"He's mated to you. It's a thing to be wanted by the pack. Including ours." Sam said. "If he was unhappy with me, it would hurt also. Maybe not as much though." Dean nodded in understanding. 

"Is it an Alpha thing? I've never felt like that."

"I think you have." Sam murmured, he looked to the ground. "You've just never felt the difference because you've never felt like you've belonged." 

"Jeez Sammy, that's thinking too far into it, isn't it?" Dean chuckled nervously. Sam just gave him a look and then walked towards Castiel, Dean following behind them. "Hey, I have always felt safe with you." 

"It doesn't matter. It has to be the whole pack." Dean looked down then. "I don't blame you, it's not your fault. Dad-Dad is an asshole." Dean gasped and lightly smacked Sam again. 

"You know, for a twelve year old, you are real smart." Sammy nodded.

"I know."

"Omega!" Castiel called, "what about this dress?" He was showing Dean a short white dress, it was tight and form fitted. Dean made a face and the salesman laughed but stopped when Castiel looked at him. "Why not?"

Dean really didn’t want to wear these kinds of clothes, especially around the likes of Raphael. "Sometimes being hidden makes people want to find you." Dean said, it was something his mother said to him when he wanted to wear short dresses as he was growing up. Or to be shirtless in the hot summers. He hated the saying, but he'd use it to his advantage when he could. 

Castiel thought for a moment before he put the dress away. "Pick what you'd like." He motioned, Dean's eyes widened and then he looked at Sam and saw Castiel do the same.  _He wants to impress Sam. He wants to be part of the pack. Aha, if only Sam could live here forever._

"Okay." Dean said, he didn't need to be asked twice. 

By the end of the trip, Dean had five new summer dresses and a long blue shawl to wear over his nightgown. Castiel frowned when he had to pay for all of the clothing but smiled when Dean showed his brother excitedly all the stuff he had bought. Castiel hated to admit it but he was starting to like his mates brother and his influence on Dean. It was like Dean was a new person, happy and excited and young again. Castiel frowned, he had been the person to ruin that. A woman looked at Dean, gazing at his bare arm and the red-blood beneath it, her face turned sour and she walked away, huffing at Castiel.  _And there was the reason why._

Castiel learnt, on the way back, that Jo and Dean grew up together and had many adventures. Despite her being one or two years older they were extremely close and Jo treated Sam like a younger brother. The carriage pulled to a stop and Naomi was waiting by the gate, Castiel looked at Dean and then to Sam. "Sam, you should go to your room. We will meet you there before dinner." Sam seemed confused but with encouragement from Dean he left the carriage with Jo, who was escorting him back. 

"You went to the marketplace?" Naomi asked as Castiel helped Dean and the bags down. 

"Yes, mother."

"You know, considering the fact that you didn't want to marry it, you seem to be parading it around quite a bit." Dean winced at the term 'it' being used to describe him. "Did you buy suitable clothes?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good, make sure it behaves well. I will see you at dinner. I will also be coming to the castle with you two, make sure I don't have to look at it often." Naomi walked away but before she did Dean coughed. 

"My name is Dean, Queen Naomi. Just in case you forgot." She growled at him and then looked at Castiel before walking away completely. Castiel grabbed onto Dean's arm and squeezed it tightly. "Ow, why-"

"Stop disrespecting my family." Castiel growled, he stormed off and Dean rolled his eyes. He lifted the bags up and with Garth's help, they walked to his room in silence. 

"I have never seen Castiel like that before." Garth said when they reached the room. "He was always the nicer sibling."

"Good for him." Dean muttered. 

"This marriage must've really hit him hard."

"What? So you're saying that it's my fault that he's like that?" Garth blinked, and took a step back. "Because guess what? I didn't want to marry him either! I didn't want to have a bitch for a mother-in-law and I did not want to suffer alone here in the castle by a man who was supposedly the  _nice_ sibling."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I apologise." Dean sat down with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry, I just. No matter what, if we take one step forward, something drags us three steps back. I hate it. Why can't we just be  _friends?_ " Garth didn't know what to say, he left the room and shut the door. He did feel sorry for Dean, but there was nothing he could do. Yet.

 

A guard came to relieve Garth of his duty, he knocked on the door and without Dean saying he could come in he entered. Dean sat up, alert. "Why are you here?" He asked, "I did not say come in. Get out." 

"Oranges." The guard murmured.

"What?"

"Oranges." The door was shut behind him. 

"What does that mean?" Dean shouted. The guard tilted his head, confused. "It means that I am part of the Rukh tribe. I have come here to thank you for killing Michael. Oranges, as you should know is our code-" The man was speaking extremely fast, as if he was on a timer.

"Wait, what? Slow down." Dean waved his hands frantically. "You are from the what-tribe? You're thanking me for what?"

"For killing Michael. I don't have much time before your husband gets back. I am from the Rukh tribe, a white-blood rebel group. We are thinking that you are part of us now that you have killed Michael. That baby of yours is real important and we need to take you away from here after you've given birth." Dean shook his head.

"Are you with the Uluh tribe?"

"No!" The guard growled. "Are you?" Dean could smell the anger radiating off of the man. Dean shook his head, not knowing what else to do. "Good."

"You are not taking me away from here. I don't even know who you are."

"Fine, then we will do it here."

"Do what here? Listen, I didn't kill-"

"I have to go. You are part of the Rukh tribe, the code word is oranges and you are to be silent about this or your brother will die." Dean's eyes widened. "We will meet again, young prince." The man then jumped to the balcony and jumped down, before Dean could run after him the door opened and an angry Castiel stormed inside. 

"You didn't come to dinner." Dean tried to speak. He really did. But he couldn't help himself, he just vomited everywhere. Castiel halted his steps before running outside and calling for a medic and a maid to clean the mess. "I didn't realise you were sick, get off the bed and I'll make you a bath." Dean nodded before he started to throw up again, this time some of it landed on Castiel. "Wonderful."

 

Dean was awake for an hour before he opened his eyes for the medic and Castiel to observe him. All he could think about was the fact that he was sixteen, in a foreign country, between two tribes fighting for the same cause, married to a manic and his brother was being threatened for no other reason then the child he was carrying. How was this happening? What was he to do? He couldn't ask for help and he'd have to be careful with who he talked to so neither tribe thought he was betraying them. He didn't even work for either of them. Why could no one listen to him? He finally opened his eyes to see Castiel asleep the chair in front of him, his head was thrown back and he was lightly snoring, Dean scoffed at the sight. Castiel blinked sleepily before looking at Dean.

"You're awake." His raspy voice spoke and Dean nodded. "Medic." Castiel called before he sat up. "The baby is okay apparently, you were just experiencing some sickness due to stress. The medic was not happy about it." With that comment Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and Dean could tell he was yelled at. The only people who could yell at the royal family and get away with it were the medics. And other royal members. 

"It wasn't you." Dean didn't know why he was comforting him. "For once." He added, for good measure. Castiel nodded sadly at that.

"My mother?" 

 _Surprisingly no,_ "Yes, probably."

"I see. Well, she'll be joining us on the trip but she knows about the incident and does know the importance of this child." Dean nodded before closing his eyes. "Yes, you should probably rest some more." Castiel said, waving the doctor away. 

"Who knew you could be so nice." Dean murmured into his pillow before shutting his eyes, missing Castiel's falter in his usual stoic face. 

Dean woke up again two hours later to Samandriel peering down at him. "Honestly, I leave you alone for one day and your mate is left unconscious in the medical room. You need to take better care of him and -Dean!" Samandriel squealed, Dean groaned at the loudness of the excitement. "Sorry, I'll go get the medic!"

Castiel watched Dean as he sat up slowly and handed him a cup of water. "Here. You need fluids." Dean gulped down the water before clumsily placing the cup back on the drawer. 

"Thanks." 

"Prince Dean, it is good to see you awake. You are perfectly fine but I would advise you to keep yourself away from stressful situations as they will only harm you and your child, as I have told your mate. I hope I do not see you again here soon." The medic said before glaring at Castiel and then leaving the room, Samandriel laughed at the shocked pair and then helped Den stand up. 

"Let's get you to your room."

"Are-Are you coming to Raphael's castle?" Samandriel nodded. "W-Why?"

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just get you to your own bed." Dean nodded and let Samandriel drag him to his room, he blinked tiredly and then dozed off on the bed. Castiel sighed. 

"I'll get him dressed for sleep. Thank you, Samandriel."

"Always here." Samandriel smiled. "Well, for the foreseeable future." Castiel nodded grimly. "Bye, brother."

"Goodnight."

 

Sam sat down on his bed, he was told that his brother was alright now and so he focused his mind on one of the main reasons he was really here. Finding the rebel group Rukh and joining them to defeat the White-blood kingdom. So far he had not seen a singe member and it was obvious that Dean was not part of it, otherwise he would have mentioned it. Or have been more weary. He had written a letter in code to his father before, stating that he had not found any signs of the Rukh Kingdom but without any reply he could not take it on step further. The white-blood kingdom was worse than he had imagined. The heir was murdered, Naomi despised Dean, Lucifer was strange and Chuck did nothing but sit still. Sam hadn't met the other members of the family but he didn't trust or like Castiel and Samandriel was too kind for the palace he was living in. It seemed almost, fake. He hoped for Dean's sake it wasn't. Also, why was the white-blood kingdom so keen on marrying off members of the family. Were they not as strong as they say they were? And why is the public image of the royal family so important to them? What happened during the war? With Dean away for a few days he could spend all of his time on the case. He missed his brother but he wanted to help him anyways, even if it means bringing down the Kingdom he is living in. His father is doing this for the Red-Bloods. But Sam is doing this for Dean. 


	7. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some homosexual scenes, kind of? Don't ask me, I didn't plan for it aha.  
> Uhh I hope you guys like the chapter!!  
> Please do COMMENT and KUDO!!

Dean had always tried to protect his brother and Sam knew that. Which is why he was so dedicated to finding out what was actually going on in the white-kingdom and he wanted to find a way to stop it from progressing. Wanted to bring them down. That was one of the reasons that he was walking along the roads in the alleys of the kingdom without an escort late at night. He knew it was dangerous and that it probably wouldn't help but he was here for only two months and he wanted to sort this out as soon as possible. There was shuffling behind him and he sharply turned around to see a man standing behind him, he was an alpha -his scent strong- and he was staring down at Sam. The man was wearing a long black cloak, probably hiding weapons, but so was Sam. 

"Who are you?" Sam asked, the man chuckled lightly at the bravery the young alpha showed and he stepped forwards slightly. "Why were you following me?"

"You could tell?" The man asked, his voice was deep and he had a strange accent that Sam had never heard before. "Stealth was meant to be my kinda thing yer know?" Sam frowned, what was this man getting at? "Anyways, I'm here because I heard that you was snooping around, looking for the Rukh tribe." Sam's eyes widened. "You need to stop, kid."

"Why?"

"They are dangerous people, you would do better without them."

"And how would you know?"

The man laughed, a gruff sound and by the vibration from the laugh Sam could hear that the man had a sword. Possibly a dagger too. "Because I'm the leader, kid." Sam took a step back. "The name's Benny."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"I like you, you're strong, smart." Sam nodded, he'd heard all of this before. The man stopped talking for a moment before he sighed. "But we are already using you as leverage, I don't need you stirring up shit also, yer know?"

"Leverage?" Sam asked, the only person who would care enough for Sam to do that was- "How did you contact him? He has maximum security."

"It was actually very easy, kid." Sam growled. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt him. I need him. I'm sure that you know what the Rukh tribe is, right?" Sam nodded. "Then why would I harm your brother?"

Sam thought for a moment before glaring up at the man. He could not trust this guy. "Make me part of the tribe."

"Look-"

"Make me part of the tribe or I will tell people your identity."

"I will bring your brother down with me."

"I don't care." Sam growled, Benny looked to the floor and sighed three more times before he looked back up at Sam. "Do it." The man chuckled again, he had silver teeth and a small tattoo on his neck. 

"I will meet you here tomorrow night, same place. Be careful, kid. Your treading on very thin ice." And with that the man walked away from Sam, heading to the direction of a nearby house. Sam guessed it wasn't the man's house, he clearly wasn't that stupid to show Sam where he lived and so Sam left the alleyway as well. He hadn't expected to meet with someone so soon, let alone the Rukh tribe leader. They must have people stationed everywhere in the castle if they knew Sam was after them. 

It was the early morning when Sam entered his room again, he had noticed that his guards were no longer there and guessed that they were part of the Rukh tribe. That could prove useful but also extremely dangerous. He'd have to be extra careful now that he knew where they were. A knock on the door made him frown and he announced that the person could enter the room. 

"Prince Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"As you already know, your brother is coming to the Kingdom with me. Raphael's, that is." Castiel spoke. "I was wondering if there was anything I needed to know to make Dean...behave?"

Sam glowered. "What do you mean?"

"My mate has a tendency to insult those he does not like, he does not care about image as much as he should." Castiel explained. "How do I make him stop?" Sam arched an eyebrow. 

"Your asking me how to control my brother?" Castiel hesitated but eventually nodded. "How about you learn to respect him so that he may do the same." Castle growled lowly but Sam ignored it. If he could talk to the Rukh tribe he could insult the prince. "Think about it this way, if Dean was to start shouting at you, would you just sit back and take it for an image?" 

Castiel pondered on this. "Yes." Sam arched his brow once more. "Fine, no. But-"

"Then there's our answer, now if you don't mind, I need to sleep?" Castiel seemed confused by this, considering it was morning but left nonetheless. Sam sighed before sinking into his bed. He really needed to get Dean out of here. 

 

Castiel frowned about his meeting with Sam, it had not been helpful. He had hoped Sam would say that Castiel would have to hit a certain pressure point or use a code word or anything. Before he reached his room, he made the staff prepare a breakfast meal for both him and Dean, he opened the door carefully and watched as Dean awoke, yawning sleepily. "Hello." Castiel said, Dean looked at him strangely before he replied with another 'hello'. 

"Breakfast in bed?" Dean asked, he smiled and Castiel managed to nod. "Thanks?"

"You were sick, I thought it better to bring foods that would sit well with your stomach and for you not to exert yourself." Dean blinked. "Here." Castiel shoved a plate of food towards Dean who took it with both hands. 

"Thank you?" 

Castiel nodded. Dean looked at the plate before he started to pick at it slowly, taking his time eating for once. Not wanting to upset his stomach further or to throw up on Castiel once more, though it was quite funny. 

"When do we leave for the trip?" Dean asked, Castiel looked at him. 

"In a few days, we will be there in only a few hours too. The kingdom isn't that far, and it isn't that big." Dean nodded. "We should have a code word." Dean looked at him with the same strange look as before. 

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"For when you want me to step in and stop something so that you don't seem rude." Dean blinked. "I thought it would be better than you yelling at people and me having to deal with the consequences." Dean smiled at Castiel. 

"You pick." Dean said, Castiel nodded stiffly.

"It should be something simple, like a fruit. Perhaps banana, or orange?" Dean's face paled and he coughed lightly into his hand before shaking his head. "No? Why not?"

"Because I don't want that." Castiel rolled his eyes, how was he picking the name if Dean decided what it was anyways?

"What do you want then?"

"Something I can incorporate into my conversations. Like a horse. There, horse." Castiel nodded. "Okay, good. Thanks for all this by the way."

"You've said it before."

"Okay, okay. Just making sure you understand." Dean said, he started to eat once more and Castiel looked at him curiously. "It's good that we are moving on, you know. From what we used to be." 

They ate in silence after that comment. 

"Im sorry too." Dean said back, and when Castiel left to put the dishes away he smiled to himself. Perhaps not all hope was lost in this marriage and child. Perhaps he could have a good future here after all. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why the different approach?" Castiel looked at him quizzically and so Dean explained it better. "I mean, usually you would just tell me to sit down and stay silent but this time you aren't."

"Because it didn't work before." Dean let out a small snort, "I don't want to make this trip even worse than it already will be."

"Will we have to...you know, do something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in front of Raphael, would we have to-"

"Oh! Oh, no. Not if I have anything to do about it." Dean smiled at this. "I should go."

"Why?" Dean asked, subconsciously he knew it was because Castiel didn't like it when they were on good terms. For some reason he'd prefer to be shouting at Dean rather than have a decent conversation with him, however due to the baby and Raphael's visit, he can't do this as often. 

"I have things I need to do." Dean shrugged, he wasn't going to push it. Castiel took his leave, turning his back on Dean.

 

The door shut behind him and he hurried away down the corridors towards the exit of the palace. He needed some air. He headed towards the tavern, alone, making sure no one could see him, he was hidden by his long black cloak. Once he saw the booth he wanted, he strolled towards it and sat down, smelling the scent he had waited a week to smell.

"You're late." April smiled softly, "I was wondering if you were even going to come at all."

"I had to sort my- _the_ red-blood out."

"I see." April scowled. "The baby is okay?" 

"Yes."

"The terms are okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then that means you and this Kingdom are safe, no?" Castiel nodded. "Ah, I've missed you. A lot has happened in the past week." Castiel looked at her, silently asking for her to continue. "My sister got engaged."

"That is very good." Castiel said, genuinely pleased for Elizabeth. "When and how?"

"Monday, he proposed to her by putting it into her wine glass. Apparently the bartender got the drinks messed up and he nearly choked on the wine but my sister insisted it was very romantic." With this Castiel let out a small laugh. "It makes me wonder. How would it have gone for us?" 

"I would probably not have thought of anything like that." Castiel admitted. "It would have been on a balcony."

"Strange." April smiled. "But I like the sound of it." 

"I am truly sorry April." April shook her head at the apology, placing her cup down. "It should never have been like this. I promised you and now-"

"Hush, Castiel." April frowned. "It is not your fault, I do not blame you." April then drank a little from her glass again. "Also, these weekly visits have become the most exciting thing I have ever done in my life." Castiel scoffed at this comment. April was known to be adventurous so she was clearly lying however the scandalous aspect of this was in fact 'exciting'. 

"One question before we proceed." April spoke, she leant into Castiel's space. "I saw you here the other day with whores all over you."

"I am loyal, April." Castiel reminded her before he remembered his mate. "To you." 

Castiel awoke that morning next to April with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he'd had this feeling before but today it was worse. He sat up before he fell to the floor and groaned aloud waking April up. She looked at him curiously before with worry and before he could groan again she was beside him, "what happened?" 

"I-I don't know, I-" Castiel groaned again, this time it was a near shriek. April's eyes widened. "Get out! Before someone sees us, get out!" He managed to shout and April didn't need to be told twice, she jumped from the window and left the building. 

The door opened and a man let out a surprised yelp when he found out a prince was on the floor of his inn and a second one when he realised the prince was coughing out white blood. "I'll get some help!"

 

Dean was shaken awake by Sam who looked at him with an annoyed expression before he calmed himself. "What?" Dean slurred. "Why are you here?" 

"You have to come to medical." Sam pushed him, "Castiel is hurt."

Dean pushed Sam off of him, making him fall from the bed. "Hurt?!" The entire journey to the medical room, Dean was just thinking about how strange it was for a white blood to be hurt and for them to be so injured that they would actually have to stay in the medical room. Dean knew he was exaggerating slightly but it was still strange. Also, why was Castiel hurt? Was it one of the rebel groups? Would they think Dean was part of this also?

When Dean finally saw Cas, he wasn't crippled or bleeding like he'd subtly hoped but rather standing up and talking to a medic. "Is everything...okay?" Castiel looked at him before he sat on the bed harshly, making Dean believe he almost fell.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

The medic arched a brow at the conversation before turning to talk to Dean. "He was brought here with major injuries to the abdomen and his head. We have some...thoughts on how he gained these but we are not completely sure."

"Sure? I'm confused. You weren't attacked?" Castiel shook his head. "Then how could you..." Dean trailed off, were they lying to him?  _Badly?_  

"I was not attacked. I was at an inn." Dean scoffed at this information, they were clearly not going to tell him what was wrong. He wanted to leave. He turned on his heel. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not much use here if you are not going to tell me the truth and I am tired. I would like to sleep." The medic sighed and Dean turned to glare at her. "What? Is there something wrong with that? What thoughts do you have exactly or are you going to lie-"

"There are some cases where cheating White Alphas with pregnant omegas feel such pain. Usually not so much. I have some thoughts that because you are red blooded that-" The medic looked at the people in the room, they first gazed at Sam who was breathing heavily from anger to Castiel who guilty looked upon the ground and then to Dean. Dean who had many emotions. Disappointment, realisation and tiredness. "I have some other things I need to attend to. I will come back to check on Castiel." 

"Okay." Sam growled lowly. "I will leave also." 

When the two people left, Dean turned to look at Castiel. "I can-" Castle started but Dean held a hand up.

"I don't care. I don't want to know. Goodbye." Dean spoke, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He didn't know why he was upset but he knew that he could get away with this behaviour. Especially from Castiel's guilty looks and Sam's obvious anger. He could burn off some steam. 

Castiel sighed and sat on the bed harshly, his head was spinning from the scent of his Omegas anger and it took all his strength not to go after the distressed man. Sam came into the room moments later, he noticed Dean was gone and saw Castiel sulking on the bed.

"Why?"

"I was with her before I was _forced_ to marry your brother."

"I'm not giving you any sympathy." Sam growled. "Especially because it's worse for Dean than it is for you." With that last comment, Sam left the room and slammed the door behind him. 

 

It was later in the evening when Castiel was told he could leave, he tried his best to avoid his room but after a while noticed how pathetic he was being. He headed towards the room and ignored the guards strange looks towards him. He didn't care what gossip they had heard because as long as it is never confirmed, they will never know. As soon as he opened the door he saw Dean hunched over himself on the foot of the bed, his head was resting in his arms. Castiel shut the door and when he trailed his eyes down he saw that Dean was not covering his bottom half, rather, exposing himself to the outside. 

Dean's head rose to see Castiel before he straightened himself out, his head hitting the wood of the bed slightly but he didn't care. "They let you out?" He asked, Castiel nodded. Dean sighed and stood up, moving to lie on the bed. "Perfect." He spat. 

"Look-"

"I told you I don't  _care_."

"Well, you should." Castiel growled, he stopped once he saw Dean's glare towards him. "I was with her before we were married. I was going to marry her."

"Oh, I ruined _your_  life. That's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth." Dean scoffed. "I don't care about how hard you think your life is, you were unloved before you were brought here. You have no one at home wishing it was them you married instead. I had someone. You took them from me." Castiel looked at where tears were falling from Dean's eyes. 

"Get out." Dean forced himself to say. "Please, just get out." Castiel took his shaking figure as a fair enough reason to leave. What he had said had been harsh, he knew that of course, but he didn't regret it. Dean was left alone, crying himself to sleep that night while Castiel was forced to sleep in the medics room once again. 

Naomi stormed into Dean's room the next morning, anger pouring out of her before she saw Dean shoot up on the bed alone. "Where is Castiel?" She snapped, Dean shrugged making her slam the door behind her. "Tell me, you filthy red-blood."

"I. Don't. Know." Dean growled. "He's probably in the medical room again, he didn't sleep here."

"Oh, because you felt upset?" Naomi laughed aloud. "This is what you get when you disrespect our family. I hope that child of yours pays for this stress your causing it." Dean gaped at that comment, he stood up - fed up of this family and their pathetic ideas.

"How could you say that? It's your grandchild! They...They are part of a  _peace_ treaty."

"We should never have gotten that peace treaty!" Naomi roared. "We should have killed all your people and only kept the pretty ones as slaves. That was the first reason we fought but now...now we are stuck with their rejected son." Dean let out a broken sound and Naomi blinked. "Mark my words, Omega. I hope that red-blooded infected child of yours dies." 

"Why?" Dean asked, his voice wavering slightly. "What did I ever do for you to hate me so?"

"Many reasons." She waved off. "You were intolerable, rude and-"

"You were rude first." Dean interrupted. "You hated me from the moment you saw me but I never knew why. Why do you hate red-bloods so much? What did we ever do to you?"

"Shut your mouth!" Naomi growled, she ran towards Dean to slap him but the door opened to reveal Jo. Her face was stern and Garth appeared next to her with the same facial expression. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard shouting." Jo spoke, her voice hard with restrained anger. "We came to see if the prince was well." Garth nodded. Naomi sighed and rushed past them, leaving the door opened. As Garth turned his back to close the door, Jo ran towards Dean, hugging him and whispering to him as he cried against her shoulder. Usually he would try to hide this side of him but he'd had enough, and to think that even the grandma of his child would despise it had set him off. His child would be hated by their family, like he was.

"You have to calm down, Dean. The stress is not good for the-"

"She wants my baby dead." Dean said, "I don't know why but I think that's why she keeps causing me stress. Maybe Castiel is doing the same-He said that-" Dean stopped himself and just lay against Jo's chest. "I wish I married you." Garth opened his mouth at this but Jo silenced him with her hand, she hugged Dean tighter. 

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yes." She placed her hand on Dean's slightly swollen stomach. "Imagine a child of our own, hmm?" That made both of them chuckle. "Healthy, happy and fully red-blooded." Dean sat up, his head spinning. 

"I want to sleep." Jo nodded and then she and Garth stood at the bed. Letting him sleep. It was only when Garth saw Dean's eyes fully close and his breathing get more steady that he looked curiously at Jo.

"You proposed?"

"No." She looked at Dean. "One of the biggest regrets of my life."

"Would it have gone anywhere?"

Jo shrugged, "but at least he would have known I cared enough." Garth nodded at this and then sat down on the bed, ignoring Jo's surprise.

"Castiel was never like this. He has never been this angry or harsh. I don't know what's happened-"

"I want no excuses."

"But-"

"I said, I want no excuses." Jo warned. "I don't care what he's going through, you do not treat Dean like this. You do not treat anyone like this. And his mother, his brother-the whole family."

"I'd be careful if I was you." Garth became serious and Jo stilled. "There are always people listening."

* * *

 

Sam wanted to spend time with his brother, especially after what had happened but he was also trying to decipher the letter in his hand. Benny had sent it to him when he was in his room, it was left under his pillow. However the numbers and words were too complicated to understand, they couldn't be co-ordinates but they couldn't be blue prints either. The letter said; 16-40-White-21.

What could it mean and why was it so hard to understand? Sam had hidden it from everyone and no one else could have seen the letter so why was it coded anyway? Now Sam couldn't actually burn the damn thing without worrying he missed something. He still wrote it down in his book, making sure to copy down any markings on the paper, even if they looked like an accident. He then placed it upon a candle a watched as the paper burnt before his eyes. 

He was going to have to get smarter and quicker, especially when it came to these people. Sam looked out the window at another one, opposite to him, the Omega inside reminded him of Dean and he sighed. He had to do this, for his brother, for his country, for himself. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel was awaken by his angry mother. "You let your omega tell you where to sleep?"

"I let my  _pregnant_ Omega, avoid stressful situations, yes."

"He needs to grow up."

"Maybe he could have if he wasn't married off."

"Castiel." His mother warned. "He is not a child in the eyes of God." Castiel sighed. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Naomi growled, she sat down abruptly next to Castiel. 

"Don't play stupid, who was the Omega you slept with?"

"April." Naomi tutted. "It's over now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm-What do you mean _why_?"

"I've heard that when an Alpha sleeps with another Omega it stresses the first wife out so much that they could lose a child."

"Mother, what are you implying?"

"Once he's lost a child, he will mature. You'll see. More obedient."

"That is my child you are talking about." Castiel growled, Naomi rolled her eyes. "What are you even saying? This is for a peace treaty, this is your own flesh and blood." Castiel argued. 

"Born from a red-blood? I'd rather die." Castiel's eyes widened. "I was hoping that your father was lying, that we'd get their Omega child and we'd kill him. But your father was being stupid and reckless."

"Mother-Stop." Castiel stood up now, backing away from his mother in a rage. "This is getting dangerous. Stop while your ahead."

"You want to stay married to that bitch?"

"...No. But-"

"But what Castiel? I'm giving you a way out."

"It's changed now that I have a child, now that I could have children mother. You know what that is like surely?"

"I would have given you up the second you were born if I knew you were going to marry a red-blood and defend it." Naomi stood up also. "Never come to me for help again, it's too late now." Castiel sat down for a while, going over the conversation he was having with his mother again and again. After a moment he stood up shakily and wandered over to his room, he opened the door and saw Dean asleep with both Jo and Garth sitting on the bed, looking at him quizzically. 

"Get out."

"But-" Jo began but Garth hit her arm lightly, "I-" Garth hit it again. Jo took the hint and let it be, storming her way out with Garth following her. Castiel rolled his eyes when the door slammed shut and he watched as Dean jumped from the sound, the sleepy Omega peered at Castiel and he blinked twice before trying to get up properly.

"How long was I asleep?" He slurred. Castiel didn't answer, he didn't know. Dean seemed to remember their last conversation and he sat up fully, rubbing his eyes. "Your mother was looking for you." He spat. 

"She found me." Castiel answered. "Did she...Did she hurt you?"

"What do you care?"

Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry." Dean looked up at him, his eyes widened slightly at the muttered words. Castiel took this as Dean not hearing what he said and so he repeated it. Once, twice, three times more. Dean stopped him by touching his arm. 

"Okay, I understand." Dean smiled, he looked at Castiel's wrinkled expression and so he moved his hand away again, not knowing what else to do. "Um...what did you mother want?"

"It's not of importance." Castiel answered quickly, "are you ready for the trip to Raphael's Kingdom, I've sped it up and we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." Castiel hadn't done this yet but he knew he could after asking a few people, Raphael would be happy to get back. 

"Oh, um, I'm not completely ready..." Dean trailed off, looking around. "What sort of things would I need?"

"They live in the mountains." Castiel thought for a moment. "I will get people to pack for you. We could go into town with Sam tomorrow if you would like?" Dean nodded slowly, not sure if he should take this kindness for granted. 

"We could get some more art supplies. The view would be beautiful and you could draw?" Dean looked at Castiel, a weird look on his face. "What?"

"You wanted to marry her, huh?" Castiel sighed and looked at Dean, "I-I uh wanted to marry someone else as well." Castiel looked at Dean curiously and Dean knew to hid it from Castiel that it was Jo he had wanted to marry. "Where is she now?"

"It's over." Castiel said suddenly, Dean was a little taken aback and a little doubtful. "I mean it. The pain I had gone through, the pain you had to go through, the strain on the treaty all for what? Selfish reasons. Anyways, she didn't care enough to visit me in hospital."

"Could she have?"

"She could have found a way." Castiel growled lowly. "I realised it wasn't love and instead an act of rebellion. My mother had never liked her." Dean laughed at this, Castiel looked over at Dean sharply. 

"I just-I don't think she likes anyone who dares go near her sons."

"She doesn't like her sons either." Castiel muttered but it was loud enough for Dean to hear. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, both musing over Naomi and thinking about the conversation they just had. 

"You-You should probably have a bath." Dean said after a while, Castiel lifted his arms and wrinkled his nose. He stood up awkwardly and began to shred his clothes off, leaving Dean to turn his head away with a flush of embarrassment. 

"You should as well." Castiel teased. "You look like a mess." Dean huffed and ignored Castiel, instead finding the pillow a good place to look at until his husband had left for the bathroom. It was when he heard the door shut that he sighed and relaxed into the bed. Castiel found this annoying however and after a while he rang the bell, two servants rushed in moments later and they looked over at Dean with worried expressions.

"We were told to bathe you and the Prince?" They asked, Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. The man clearly didn't understand the answer no. "Take your clothes off here please, your majesty."

"Thank you." He said, he had come to know these girls and after the pregnancy he had come to show off his little bump and so nudity meant nothing with them. He stripped off his silk gown and moved towards the bathroom door. 

When he walked inside he saw Castiel lounging on one of the sides. "You may leave us now." One of the girls made an annoyed sound but Dean hid it with a small chuckle. "Thank you." Castiel added as an afterthought after the girls left. Dean stepped into the bath, sinking down to Castiel's level. Castiel smiled softly or maybe Dean was imagining it because the soft orange glow was morphing his face slightly. 

"Uh, are you going to wash yourself or not?" Dena forced himself to say, Castiel nodded silently and picked up a soft sponge, he dragged Dean slightly backwards so that they were nearly pressed against each other and then he started to slowly massage the sponge into him. After a few minutes he added soap and began to draw things onto Dean's back, massaging him and making him relax slightly. "Are you even good in bed?" Dean asked after a while, Castiel stopped what he was doing and pressed the sponge harder into Dean's back. "Your woman, did she ever climax?"

"Yes?" Castiel grated, not knowing the point.

"I see."

Castiel then turned Dean around, he positioned him to be completely opposite him before he started to nip at his neck, his jawline and then lower down to his chest.

His tongue traced a nipple before he bit down, hard, making Dean yelp and slap him slightly. Castiel kept on sucking, making sure the skin grew slightly abused before he moved to the next one. Without thinking, Dean spread his legs open with Castiel bit him once more, letting out a gasp.

Castiel took this as the opportunity to grab Dean's back and press his fingers into his ass, pressuring him in sensitive areas. He stopped for a while making Dean struggle to hold back a whine before he smiled goofily and put his head lower, underneath the water to nip at Dean's inner thighs. He lightly bit and pinched at the wet area and Dean found himself shaking slightly in the Alpha's arms, moaning softly in the warm water.

Castiel rose his head to breathe again before he lowered his head down again, this time closer to Dean's slit, it took a while for him to lick around, making Dean shiver and squeal before he finally pressed his tongue against something. Dean arched his back, pressing it closer to Castiel's face, not caring if he suffocated the man, he'd never felt this before.

Castiel pushed a finger in Dean's ass and kept swirling his tongue around the sensitive area before he rose again to breathe. He looked at Dean's face, blinking away the water and then he kissed Dean, using the opportunity to place another finger inside the Omega. Just before he could place his head down again into the water, there was a loud bang and Samandriel was calling for Castiel.

Dean groaned aloud at this and slammed his head down backwards on the tiles in frustration. Castiel quickly pulled his fingers out and rushed out of the bathroom with nothing but a drying cloth, leaving Dean empty and alone once more. 

It was when he heard the door close that Dean took his own drying cloth up and left the bathroom, stalking into the other room and watching as Samandriel sat on the bed, glaring at the floor. "What's happened?" Dean asked. 

"Raphael is causing fusses, he wants to go back home."

"I thought we were? Tomorrow evening?"

"Really? I hadn't been told." Samandriel replied, he looked at Dean curiously. "Sorry for interrupting whatever was happening inside there."

"It's fine." Dean muttered but Samandriel laughed. 

"It's clearly not. What was happening? Baby number two?"

"Climax number one." Dean admitted. Samandriel's eyes widened and he almost laughed again before he realised Dean wasn't joking. "I have never...before." Samandriel shook his head. 

"What? But you're-" Samandriel groaned. "I swear-"

"Wait? You have?" Samandriel stopped talking for a bit. He nodded unsurely. "When? You're not married!"

"You can climax by yourself." Samandriel explained, "I am also...not a virgin. I thought you knew that?"

"No? You are unmarried?"

"Yes, well, no one knows about it. I trust you."

"Who?"

"...Charles, the driver."

"Samandriel!" Dean laughed, Samandriel laughed with him. 

"You cannot tell anyone!" Dean agreed while still laughing. "Would you like me to show you? How it's done?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and shuffled on the bed. "Isn't it a little weird?"

"No, we are like sisters." Dean made a gaging noise. "Okay, we are like part of a pact? I'm just helping you out and afterwards it would be like nothing has happened." Dean laughed nervously. "If you don't want to then it's your choice."

"I do-I just don't want Castiel to see..."

"He won't." Samandriel shrugged, he pulled Dean's cloth off of him and smiled at him. "Okay?" Dean nodded shakily. Samandriel crawled towards him, he gripped Dean's legs and pulled them apart and resting his body in between. They lay contently for a while, their bodies slightly grinding upon each other before it became more intense and Samandriel took control, he moved faster, rubbing his small cock against Dean's slit, Dean arched his back, similar to when he was with Castiel and Samandriel looked at the bump once more. He kissed it softly before he sat up and licked at his fingers. "May I?" Dean nodded.

Samandriel put on finger inside, curling it slightly in Dean's slit before he put another one in, Dean moaned at the stretch and rose in the air again, wanting, needing more. Samandriel lowered his head down and began to lick at Dean's lower region. Around his thighs, around his slit and then finally at the pressure point Castiel had licked earlier, Dean let out a gasp and the chuckle Samandriel gave vibrated Dean so that he moaned a little. 

"That is called a clit." Samandriel murmured. He played around the...clit for a little while long before he started to focus on the fingering again, and that was when he started to lick at Dean's erect, small cock. Samandriel like up on the length before he swallowed the head, making Dean shiver and buck his hips up slightly. Samandriel took the length, with it not being much, and pushed his head down further to take all of Dean in. He used his other hand to pressure on the clit's space and then nibbled on Dean's chest and that was when Dean moaned loudly, spilling himself all over Samandriel who lifted his head in time, making sure not to get it into his mouth.

"I didn't make your slit orgasm." Samandriel groaned. Dean blinked confusingly after he had gotten over what had just happened. Samandriel covered Dean up and smiled at him. "This never happened. Did you enjoy it, however?"

"Yes." Dean rasped. "My..slit? It can climax."

"Yes. The best time is when they both do at the same time, though it can be too much."

"You are too experienced in this." Dean said and Samandriel opened his mouth to argue but the door was opened and an annoyed looking Castiel was standing there. "Is everything-" Dean started but Castiel growled lowly.

"Samandriel, leave." Castiel ordered, Samandriel listened and stepped outside of the room, waving a hasty goodbye to Dean. Castiel left Dean in since for a while, taking off his tunic and resting on the bed, lying next to the Omega. "Sorry about leaving, I'm too tired to make it up to you now."

"Oh, uh, it's okay." Dean offered, wincing at how suspicious it sounded but once he heard Castiel's soft snores, he knew he was okay, he blew that candle out and rested his head on his arm. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way anything that happens in this chapter, especially the ending, happens for the reason!! Hang on and you’ll see why!!


	8. Road Trip (PART ONE)

Dean awoke with his head feeling heavy and his chest hurting and it was only when he recalled what happened last night that the feeling was disgust. Without being too obvious, he turned around to face Castiel in his sleep and watch him. He was surprised that he was still asleep but didn't care too much at this moment. Last night, he had let Castiel...touch him after finding out that Castiel had been unfaithful. Dean slowly blinked, and then he allowed Samandriel to help him climax on his marriage bed, the brother of his husband. At this thought, he finally sat up and started rubbing his stomach half-heartedly, awkwardly leaning on the elbow close to his Alpha's head. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel grumbled and he rose to sit up with Dean, almost as if he didn't have to properly wake himself up first. 

"Nothing, I just-Nothing." Dean offered nothing, what could he say? "What time do we leave?" Castiel glanced out of the window and Dean realised none of them had shut the blinds the night before, in fact, the servants hadn't even come in to clean the bathroom. 

"Soon." Castiel said, he stood up and stretched, clicking all of his bones back into place. "I'm guessing we are not to bathe today." He scratched his stubbly chin almost as if he was in thought, "you smell fine anyways, just get dressed."

"Why are we not to bathe?"

"Stop interrogating me." Castiel growled, Dean paused at the sudden change in mood but shook his head and pulled on a dressing gown so he didn't walk to the wardrobe naked. "Make sure you look presentable, I'm going to talk to Samandriel briefly." With the mention of his name, Dean winced slightly but Castiel didn't seem to care and he walked out of the room. 

It hadn't even been five minutes, and Dean had just gotten himself dressed before Samandriel burst into the room. "Did you tell him?" Dean didn't know what to say and so he shook his head frantically. "Oh, well why is he in a mood then?"

"Listen Samandriel, about last night -"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean growled slightly at the reaction. "Look, try not to think about it. It was a mistake, a bad day for the both of us and therefore we reacted. Badly, sure, but it was a reaction. One, no one needs to know of so stay quiet."

"We shouldn't have done it."

"We shouldn't have." Samandriel agreed, "but what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it now, except to forget about it. Honestly, Dean, it won't do us any good if you tell anyone."

"I won't." Dean paused, "how come I'm not in pain?" 

Samandriel paused, "maybe it's just a white blood thing? I don't actually know." Dean was getting tired of Samandriel's flippant attitude and was about to argue when Castiel stalked in. 

"Dean, please apply a little make up and a douse of perfume and then we are ready to go."

Dean nodded slowly and sat down on the chair again, Castiel stalked in and watched him which made Samandriel leave in time. When the door shut, Castiel walked forwards to Dean. "How is the baby?"

Dean frowned at the random question but blinked happily in the mirror, trying to smile as if he has no worry and no regret from last night. "Very good, I suppose. Healthy for sure and I hope it stays that way."

"No one would threaten the child." Dean knew this was a lie and he saw how Castiel tried to convince himself and so he didn't push the statement. Instead he stood up and pushed Castiel slightly back. "What are you doing?"

"I still don't forgive you, but for the sake of the Kingdom, for Samandriel and for my child I will pretend I have. But when we are there, please do not push me." Castiel looked like he was about to retort when Dean put his hand up once more. "I'm asking nicely, not challenging your precious ego." Castiel shut his mouth and glared at the Omega. 

"Very well, I will do my best. However, if you were to misbehave, I cannot control my temper." Dean nodded solemnly and watched as his husband walked out of the room and slammed the door. He applied a little powder and berries to his lips, making sure to seem presentable and yet natural. After he was ready, he stood up and straightened his white dress - for purity and then waited for Castiel to walk back inside. When the Alpha did, he looked Dean up and down before readying his arm for Dean to link his own with. The two walked outside together and passed a few guards on the way to the entrance of the palace, Dean noticed that halfway through their walk - Samandriel stepped close behind him but Dean payed him no notice. 

Dean felt the next moments go very quickly, one second he was hugging his brother goodbye and the next he was sitting in a carriage with Castiel, Samandriel, Raphael and Naomi. Dean himself had some cushions in which he could sit on as he was pregnant whilst Naomi and Samandriel had only one. Castiel and Raphael sat with none. What a strange tradition. The chamber was silent and the five of them sat in uncomfortable silence before Castiel started murmuring in a language Dean hadn't heard before, when he made a strange look, Naomi glanced over it at him. 

"You do not speak the language?" 

Dean shook his head, there was no use in lying. 

"Of course you wouldn't." She tutted, "you were being married to a white prince and you didn't learn the language, typical barbaric laziness." Raphael had the audacity to look shocked before he smirked towards Dean. 

"I learnt many languages of many people of whom I was expected to be married to, your highness." Dean replied slowly, "I was not expecting to marry a White Prince and my people would not have liked it for me to learn the language of the people we were at war with. I was only an Omega and therefore wouldn't be going to battle, it seemed futile. I know that Sam, my brother, knows the language. I also didn't think it would be a problem, seeing as most of the Whites and the Red spoke english, I thought it wouldn't matter." 

"Like I said, lazy." Naomi simply said before turning back to Castiel and talking. Dean was sat next to Castiel who also sat near Raphael, opposite them was Naomi and Samandriel.

"Anyway, I was just saying how the carriage will be changed halfway - right now it is carrying many foods that we must have in the next few days, so today and tomorrow will be very uncomfortable." Castiel said, looking at Dean. "It would do you good to learn the language." Dean internally rolled his eyes but nodded at his Husband, not wanting to start a fight already. He knew for a fact that they didn't know the Red tongue and therefore that would be a weakness for them. Dean started to look out the window at the passing hills and he smiled knowing that this was his first time leaving the White Palace since his marriage. 

"Shut the blinds now." Naomi spat, "the sun will give you wrinkles and it isn't good for Castiel's skin." Dean frowned at this, he didn't know that his husband had weak skin when it came to the sun but he did what he was told. As he did so he heard Castiel scorning his mother in their native tongue before turning to Raphael.

"Doesn't it affect you in the battle."

"It isn't severe as my mother makes it out to be and, no, it isn't. I've never been wounded in a battle and I don't plan on being, the sun is nothing. A mother worries for no reason." Naomi didn't speak, she just smiled before turning to Dean and grimacing at his stomach. "I think that when we stop in half an hour we should use the other food carriages for the two Alphas, it is too cramped in here." Castiel suggested, Naomi seemed to agree. 

Samandriel sighed and stretched himself out, meaning Naomi moved closer towards Dean, completely opposite him. Dean swallowed, this was not going to be a fun ride. "What time are we expected to be there?"

"Three days noon." Naomi replied, "Red-blood, do not think of smart mouthing anyone when we arrive, it will not look good on the family."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And sit up straight, your breasts are sagging." Dean sat up. He didn't want to fight, not when the same woman had threatened his unborn child and the peace treaty. "How is Suka doing?"

Dean looked up, surprised, he looked to Samandriel for help but Samandriel turned his head away sharply, as if proving a point. "Suka?"

"Your child." She answered, "he or she will be named Suka."

"But I-"

"I don't care about your opinion." Naomi stopped Dean from carrying on. "I did not get to name my children and so I shall name my grandchildren." Dean shut his mouth but frowned and looked out the window, well, hole. 

"May I ask where you got the name from?" Dean asked, he looked towards Naomi and smiled a little - hoping to maybe have some of her respect after this journey. "It was what I was to call Castiel." Dean stopped at that. Well at least it was a name she clearly cared about. 

That was the only conversation they had that day and when it was time to stop and set up camp, Dean was the first to leave the carriage. Dean stepped off the wooden ledge and almost fell, luckily being grabbed by the driver who looked at him with a frustrated look. 

"Sorry, I forgot I needed an escort to help me." Dean laughed nervously. 

"It's alright, Cher." The gruff man replied. Naomi was next to leave the carriage, but she was helped by a footman. 

"Benny, get your hands off of him." Benny did as he was told but in doing so, Dean lost his balance and fell slightly on the ground. Naomi let out a little warning growl but that was drowned out by the sound of Castiel behind Benny. 

Dean lifted himself to show he was fine but he saw how the driver was pinned against the carriage by Castiel, whose eyes had gone completely red. Naomi grabbed Castiel and shoved him back. "Get better control of yourself." She growled, she then turned around. "No dinner for you today." Benny nodded solemnly and before Dean could open his mouth he saw Benny look at him with pleading eyes, shaking his head. That was when Dean remembered that, yes, Castiel cared about his safety - well - his child's safety. However, Naomi did this all for show.

They all sat down by a fire which was surrounded by logs, guard plastered behind them all and a freshly caught lamb being cooked upon the fire itself. Dean watched in awe as the servants worked quickly and efficiently and he barely even noticed Castiel sit beside him. 

"How was the journey?"

"Adequate." Dean answered, he noticed the small smile Castiel gave at that. "Your mothers company was very pleasing."

"Yes, some would call her a warm-hearted woman." 

"She did...we did have one good discussion." Dean admitted, Castiel looked at him intently and Dean swivelled around slightly so that their knees were touching. "She mentioned what your name would have been, if she had gotten to name you." 

"She never told me this."

"She said, Suka." Castiel inhaled very loudly at this and turned to glare at his mother. "She said that was what we should name our child, seeing as she is in charge of naming it." Castiel drew back.

"It better not be." Castiel growled. 

"Why?" Dean chuckled, "embarrassed?"

"The word means bitch, or even worse, runt." Dean stilled at that. "Father is the decision maker anyway, it's not up to her." Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Learn the language." Castiel then stood up to sit by Samandriel, leaving Dean to glance sorrowfully towards the fire. Why would Naomi say something like that? Insulting Dean and his child was normal but to bring Castiel into it as well? Why couldn't she just act civil. 

Samandriel came to sit next to Dean after a while, a small smile on his face. "Thank you so much for helping before." Dean muttered, Samandriel looked at him curiously. "For helping with your mother?"

"It's not my place." Samandriel said, he looked away. "I'm sorry. I will next time, I just, I never know what to say."

"I get that."

"I was too busy lost in my thoughts anyway."

"About Raphael?"

"About you." Samandriel admitted, "I guess of him as well. What we did, I-I feel bad. You were in a vulnerable position and I used that for my own satisfaction and, well, it wasn't right. I don't know what's gotten into me. I've been fantasising about everyone lately, most of all you. I don't know why."

Dean stilled. "Samandriel..."

"I'm not insinuating anything." Samandriel growled. "I-I just don't know why. I've always preferred Alphas and when I think about it rationally, you are like a sibling to me. I don't understand."

"It is possibly a phase."

"Hopefully."

"Well, whatever it is. I'm glad you are being honest about it. Whatever happened between us, was a two-way thing. I apologise too." Samandriel nodded slowly. "Is your heat coming up?"

"No. It's not that anyway. I can control heat fantasises." Dean nodded slowly and then looked back at the fire. "Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean watched as Samandriel went into his tent and saw Castiel had the one next to him, which must be his as well. 

After a while of giving passive aggressive looks to Naomi who managed to ignore every single one, Dean stood up awkwardly and walked towards his shared tent. He opened the flap and immediately shut it behind him before walking towards Castiel who was hunched over a book. 

"What are you reading?" Dean asked, his voice quavered a little due to the cold and Castiel passed him a blanket whilst folding a page in the book he was reading. "Thank you."

"A book, it's about..." Castiel hesitated before looking up at Dean, "an adulterer and the punishments he faces in hell. In the end, I am guessing that he escapes and stays with his wife in heaven anyway but the...doctor recommended it." 

"Do you believe in hell?"

"The White-bloods are very religious." Castiel said, "I don't particularly believe in everything that they tell you as a child but I do believe in a reward and punishment system."

"Do you believe he deserved to go to hell?"

Castiel hesitated at this, "yes. What he did was wrong and he deserved punishment for it. However I do also believe the ending is satisfactory as well. Redemption. Love cannot be controlled."

"Yes, but he was with the first wife in heaven. If love cannot be controlled and he was unfaithful to her with another woman, surely he should not still love her?" 

"Love was mistaken by this man." Castiel answered, his eyes still on Dean before he finally dropped them. "Love is not the feeling that you feel, the sudden rush that consumes you so much that you make decisions that you would not usually do. That is infatuation. Love is the comfortableness of making decisions that are your own and still being accepted. Love is trust."

Dean didn't know what to say. At first he knew they were using this story as a metaphor for their own relationship but now with the love talk he didn't know what they were talking about. "Do you still love her?"

"No." Castiel answered quickly. "I guess I never loved her, not truly. Not enough." Castiel looked up again. "Love is hard to comprehend." Dean nodded at this. "Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Loved? No. I was never given the opportunity. Friendship and trust? Yes." Castiel nodded at this. "I guess, the world doesn't have time for love. It is too buys with peace treaties and arranged marriages." 

Castiel laughed at this, he lay down on the straw mattress they had and looked up at Dean. "I don't think I know a person who married for love."

"Neither." Dean laughed. "My mother and father had an arranged marriage, inside they did find love, however." Castiel looked up at Dean at his curiously but Dean wasn't looking at him. "I guess I wanted something like that."

Castiel blew out his side of the tent's candle and waited for Dean to do the same. "Love isn't for everyone, omega." 

"I know." Dean whispered, he was still cold and so moved closer towards the Alpha but still kept his distance. It look a while for the Omega to fall asleep but when he did it was a deep one, he awoke to Castiel hunched over him, tying on his shoes. 

"Is it time to go?" Dean yawned, Castiel nodded slowly so Dean got up and stretched his back. "It was actually comfortable." Castiel hummed noncommittally, "how do I get ready?"

"We are just in carriages for the whole day, look presentable but no need to dress up." Dean nodded in affirmative. "I will make sure that you are in my carriage and not with my mother, God knows you don't know how to behave by yourself." Dean sighed at the remark but let it be for now, he stood up once Castiel left, hitting his head slightly on the tent ceiling. 

Dean guessed it was a good thing that he wouldn't be trapped with Naomi the whole day, it was already a tiring journey and he was sick of her unnecessary comments just to get a rise out of him. "Dean." The guard, Benny, opened the flap. "It is time to leave." Dean was surprised to hear Benny speaking to him like this but he supposed the man didn't care. 

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked, he grabbed an apple that Castiel left for his breakfast and offered it to the man. Benny chuckled a little and shook his head, glancing outside the tent before looking back in. 

"Nah, I snuck to eat some food anyway. I also had some breakfast." Dean nodded slowly at this, not sure if he believed the man. But, why would he lie? Dean took a bite out of the apple himself and smiled towards Benny. "You'll be out in a minute?"

"Yeah." Dean said, he watched as Benny left and let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realised he was so tense, the Alpha was not acting as he should and Dean didn't know whether to treat that in a good or bad way but for now he let it be. No harm done in a little talking to people who weren't just his husband and Samandriel. After he had finished the apple, he stretched once more and rinsed his face with the little water Castiel left behind, he changed his attire and decided that no further pampering was necessary. He stepped out of the tent to see some people gathering the supplies and fixing up the tents and when he examined further he noticed Castiel talking to Naomi, possibly about a seating arrangement. Dean stalked towards them, not knowing what else to do.

"I understand that your husband wishes for you to be in the same carriage with him." Naomi addressed him, a scorn on her face and her eyes kept drifting off to see who was observing this conversation. "Will you be comfortable with Raphael?"

"If Castiel is beside me." Dean answered, the answer was a lie but anything was better than sitting with this woman and Samandriel wasn't exactly acting normal right now.

"I understand, very well. I will let the servants know."

"Thank you." Dean said after Naomi went, he looked at Castiel who glanced at him nervously before looking elsewhere. "Is it wrong to be grateful?"

"No, it's different."

"I wonder why that is." Dean drawled, Castiel looked sharply towards him but when he noticed Dean's small smile he calmed himself down a bit and allowed himself to smile also.

"Raphael is dull and perverted. Do well to mind that." Castiel warned, he escorted Dean to the carriage that he would be sitting on and pushed the omega into the seats, he followed and sat beside him. Raphael joined a few minutes later, a smile on his face. Instead of sitting next to Castiel he sat opposite them both so that his legs were separating the pair. 

"I'm glad to see you will be joining us." Raphael said, Dean nodded and then looked out the window quickly ignoring the small chuckle emitting from the Alpha. Castiel inched towards him, forcing Raphael's legs closer. It wasn't until another person entered the carriage that Dean realised Samandriel would also be joining them. But that would mean Naomi would be alone in her carriage? No one seemed to care. "Ah, another pretty Omega. We sure are spoiled, aren't we Castiel?" Castiel hummed and looked towards Dean, rolling his eyes as Raphael was too invested in Samandriel sitting next to him. Dean let out a small laugh but stopped when Raphael looked at him curiously. 

"Raphael move your legs." Castiel muttered, Raphael sighed but lifted them slightly so that Castiel could sit beside Dean, he reached behind himself and offered the Omega two cushions. Dean sat on one and hugged the other, noticing that Samandriel had the same. 

"If you sit on both than you would be more comfortable." Castiel muttered but when we caught Raphael leering without care once more he shrugged. "Fair enough." Dean smiled at that too. He was glad that Castiel had found it in him to not be an asshole this trip but he was still uneasy about being in a carriage with these two Alphas and an unstable Omega. When he gave Samandriel another look down however, he still felt a pang of sympathy towards the younger Omega's situation. 

"Will this journey be the whole day?" Castiel gave an affirmative nod before joining Dean at looking out the window. "How often will we stop?"

"I've asked for the journey not to be halted except for a few minutes in which the horses can rest, if we do that for the next two days then we arrive at the Kingdom sooner." Raphael spoke out, Dean looked at him before glancing back at his husband. 

"But wouldn't that be hard on the staff?"

"It would be. Mother agreed." 

Dean sighed, he was surprised that the staff had respect for the royal family with how badly they treated them. In the Red-Blood Kingdom, being Royal blooded didn't mean that you could treat everyone how you wanted, there were rules that had to be followed and procedures. Dean pondered more on the thought, though both Kingdoms had similarities with how public image was presented. This led Dean to think about Sam and how he would be all alone in that Kingdom, a red-blood. Thankfully Jo was there to keep him safe and Dean doubted that father would have let Sam stay without at least training him or hiring some spies. Speaking of spies, maybe there were a few here also. 

"Castiel." Dean whispered, Castiel inched closer and leant towards the Omega so that they could stay hushed. "The guard, Benny. How long has he worked for the castle?"

"Many years, he's a few years older than me and he started working when he was seven. First as a kitchen boy and then he moved up, trained. He is well trusted, why?" Dean paused, he hadn't thought of the reason why. Except when he thought of what happened last night. 

"It's just his overall look. Also, your mother freaked out a little when he helped me get out of the carriage - I had thought that maybe he was an ex prisoner or somewhat." Castiel narrowed his eyes at this but then released slightly. 

"I guess he does look like a criminal. It's the beard. Samandriel." Castiel called for his uncomfortable brother but when he turned around he saw that the boy was asleep on Raphael's shoulder. Castiel's eyes slightly widened at the idea of the two getting closer and he looked towards Dean who now had the same facial expression. 

"The little Omega is asleep." Raphael smirked, "I guess he's coming around to the idea of me after all. Or, he thinks my scent his calming." Castiel scowled but said nothing to the other Alpha, rather looked towards Dean. 

"He must just be tired." Castiel said after a while but Raphael just smirked whilst looking down at Samandriel. Castiel turned to Dean once more, "do you not think he is acting stranger recently?" Dean's heart sped up. Castiel knew. Castiel knew and he was going to kill him and his unborn child. This kindness was an act and Dean was never going to come back from this trip. "Omega." The Alpha pulled the Omega from his thoughts and he watched as he observed his wife with a curiosity that could not be placed. "He's just acting more intimate with people and I don't want anyone to start to theorise that he is....sleeping around." Dean choked a little at the sentence but Castiel assumed it was because it was sexual and not because Dean felt disgusted. 

"I-I don't know. Maybe he is just nervous."

"No. It is something else." 

"Maybe you should ask him?"

"I will."

"What are you two conspiring about?" Raphael interrupted, he leant back slightly and grinned open mouthed at the couple who both turned to look at him, irritated.

"Mated couple topics, you wouldn't understand." Castiel snarked, Dean rolled his eyes and was going to ignore Raphael's frustration when the Alpha snarled slightly. Dean sat forward and pushed Castiel back to avoid a fight in the carriage. 

"Castiel." Dean forced himself to speak, to be the peacemaker. He observed how Samandriel was still asleep, the Omega not being disturbed by anything. "He was only joking, Raphael."

"I hope for his sake he was."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Castiel growled. "Do you really think that you would win in a fight between the two of us? You, a barely trained, unmarried heir to the throne, disappointment?"

"I wouldn't be talking like that when I am about to marry your sibling, Castiel. Lord knows what I could get away with doing." The scent had become unbearable in the carriage and that comment had completely made Castiel lose it but before he could lunge, Dean sat even more forward and placed himself between the two Alphas. 

"Stop it. Both of you." Dean ordered, they looked at him with anger but Dean wasn't going to back down. "You're going to be family." The scent picked up again and Dean knew that wasn't a good start. "You have two Omegas in the cart, one of which is pregnant and the other is unbounded and you really think a fight will be suitable?" The Alphas stopped glaring at each other and Castiel brought Dean back slowly, whilst Raphael moved slightly more towards Samandriel - who was still asleep. Dean furrowed his brows and moved closer again only to slap Samandriel's knee, he repeated the actions twice before Castiel stopped him. 

"What are you doing?"

"Why isn't he waking up? He can't be that tired or oblivious." It was at that moment that the carriage went over a small bump and Samandriel's mouth opened slightly, showing signs of blue before Raphael moved so it would shut. "What was that?"

"What was what, Omega?" Raphael questioned. 

"Did you- Did you drug him?"

"Don't be stupid." Castiel snarled at Raphael's response and grabbed Samandriel from him, opening his mouth and noting the colour of the inside of his mouth and throat. 

"What have you given him?"

"Why do you assume-"

"What have you given him?" Castiel snapped, his voice becoming deeper and his scent rising up, Dean felt a little slick leak out of him and he hoped that no one had realised. Especially with the situation at hand. 

"It-It's just a herb, this is the third time I've given it to him. It's not bad for his body it just makes him more..."

"Sexual?" Dean asked, his voice quavering. Oh no. Samandriel came onto him that night because he was laced with a drug and Dean had used him, used him and avoided him after. 

"Well, susceptible to advances."

"He doesn't make the advances?" Dean asked and Castiel turned his head sharply to look at the Omega. He laid Samandriel down next to him and grabbed Raphael's collar. 

"Who do you think you are touching my brother like that?"

"Brother?" Raphael grinned but Castiel was quick to punch him in the face, holding him up by the neck. "Listen, I didn't touch him I just wanted to make him want me to touch him. So he knows how it-" Castiel punched him once more.

"Stop!" Dean shouted but Castiel punched him a two more times before Dean finally pulled him back, "this won't end well."

"Yeah, listen to your pretty Omega." Raphael spat out some blood. "What's your game plan here, huh, Castiel? Do you really think you can beat me to death without any consequences?" 

"I will make sure you will not marry Samandriel if it is the last thing I do."

"That's a task I would love to see you fail." Raphael smirked and before Castiel could bounce forwards and lash out once more, Dean slapped Raphael across the face. The slap made Raphael's head turn and gave time for Dean to shake his hand from the pain of slapping his face. "How dare-" Raphael glared at Dean, with one hand he rubbed his cheek and with the other he grabbed Dean's dress.

"Touch my Omega and I make the guards castrate you."

"You could never-"

"Harming another Alpha's pregnant Omega - especially when they are Royal can result in a castration. Maybe you should learn the laws before you become King and have to make some of your own." 

"At least I will become King." Raphael spat out, along with a sprinkle of blood. His lip was split open and his left side of the face was slightly bruised, Dean wished that some of the bruising came from his slap. Dean leant back and made sure that Castiel didn't reply, after giving Samandriel's unconscious body some water and making sure he won't choke in his sleep, the two remained silent and didn't even make eye contact with the Alpha opposite them. The rest of the journey was in complete silence.

The carriage stopped for a while as the horses needed to be fed and although they were not to be stopped for long, Castiel called for a medic which incited Naomi to follow the doctor to their carriage.

"What's happened?" She asked, her stern voice wavering slightly as she looked at Samandriel unconscious. Without giving Raphael or Castiel a look she pointed her glare towards Dean. "What did you do?" Castiel coughed once, twice for her attention to sway towards him before she finally looked in his direction, not fully forcing however. Dean had never been so terrified in his life, even on his wedding day. That one stare that a worried mother gave to him had been burned into his skull and he felt his own worried scent rising up forcing Raphael to edge away and for Castiel to move subconsciously closer. 

"It wasn't him." Raphael confessed, "I gave him too much." Naomi breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't worry because you told me that it would never be enough to harm his body, I'll let him sleep it off." Castiel blinked confusedly before shooting towards his mother.

"You knew about this? How could you? He's your child!"

"Calm down, do not cause a ruckus." Naomi growled. "I know he's my child and thats why I'm making this marriage easier for him. With this herb mix he will be able to allow intimacy better, he'll be able to enjoy what is given to him. What else could a mother do?" Before Castiel could speak more, Dean's scent rose a little more and he had to move towards his Omega, this also signalled the end of the conversation and Naomi left to go onto her own carriage, she left the couples in their own one and the doctor also left the premise. Castiel had to slow his breathing down as rage had started to make him convulse slightly, his eyes slightly tinging red. How could his mother do this to his brother? What kind of family was he going to bring a child into? What was he going to do to help Samandriel? What other drugs could mother be giving to them whilst they didn't know? Castiel needed answers and the only person who could give them to him was the scum sitting in front of him, Raphael.

"Who created this mix of herbs?" Castiel asked, "what is inside?"

"I don't know either." Raphael admitted, at least a little shamefully. "Castiel, it wasn't my idea."

"I don't care." Castiel spat, "I don't care what I have to do but I will make sure you will never touch my brother again." Dean let out a little whimper at the rising heat scents from the two Alphas, scaring his already sensitive state. Castiel gave him a quick look over before looking towards Raphael. "For the sake of my wife and child, I believe it would be best for you to go to my mother's carriage. Quickly, before they move."

Raphael looked like he was going to argue but with a mental war with himself he clearly decided not to and he left them without another word, storming off to the one in front. The servants looked slightly annoyed but before too much time had past, the carriages had started to move again and the journey had started once more. Castiel manoeuvred Samandriel to lie opposite them and he clung onto his brother's hand for a while before kissing his forehead. Dean had never seen his husband so gentle with someone in his life and he realised how he would feel if something like this had happened to Sam, especially if his parents were part of it. Maybe that's what Sam felt like during his wedding?

 "He's strong." Dean said after a while, "he'll know how to survive this and we'll make sure nothing happens to him." Castiel nodded at this, for once not taking his anger out onto Dean. "I'm sorry for...being sensitive to the scents."

"You will have to get better at that." Castiel sighed, "there will always be tense moments in the Royal Family. However with everything that's happened in the past few months, I don't blame you." Dean's eyes widened at that confession from Castiel, he looked towards his husband and smiled, knowing fully well that his husband wasn't looking at him. 

"I will try my best to improve. What are you planning on doing about this situation?"

"Surviving this trip." Castiel answered quickly before looking towards Dean, "then, I don't know. I don't know what to do." Dean didn't know what to say, instead he moved closer and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder and both of them held onto Samandriel lying in front of them. Dean's guilt for what happened with the other Omega had turned into determination to help him, they could always have a talk about what happened after. Maybe working together to help Samandriel would help Castiel and him form a stronger bond, or any bond at that. Instead of over-thinking or hoping for too much, Dean took in the scents of the carriage and calmed himself down. This was part of his family now and he would try his upmost best to get along with Castiel and to help Samandriel, a victim like him. 

 

Sam lay on his bed, he had spent the past few hours sparring with Jo and he was exhausted from all the training she had made him do. He knew it was good for him to do and in the past few months he had improved significantly with his skills and he was almost ready to become a fully trained fighter with both short and long distance battles. However, the exercise and the bruising still annoyed him to an extent and he was glad it was finally over. He turned his sore body to the side and looked out the window. 

Without wincing, for once, he lifted himself out of the bed and clambered out of the window. He would have to use the lack of Dean to his advantage an find out as much information as he could about the White-Blood Kingdom and he would have to do that with the man he had met recently, Benny. By muscle memory, Sam had made it to the original spot where he had met the man, despite being advised never to go back again and the fact that the route was dangerous, Sam was desperate and he needed fast information. 

A man stepped out of the shadows and looked at Sam before smirking and walking closer. Sam got into a defensive position. "Whoa, hold your horses." The man grinned. "The names Crowley, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing."

The man, Crowley, laughed. "Well, sure I can. I can tell you that, the man you are looking for isn't here. He's left for a few days, on business." Sam growled, the man was clearly lying. "Otherwise his spies would have told him you were here by now. Which means you'd either be in meeting with him or dead, no?" 

"Who are you?"

"A bored person. Honestly, bored out of my mind." Crowley stepped closer once more and smirked. "And I know a few things that could help you out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry for taking ages to update, there was so much going on and then when I finally had time to write I had the BIGGEST writers block. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't that good but still PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments and PLEASE leave KUDOS if you like!!! (Constructive Criticism only please)
> 
> Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll update soon!! x


	9. Raphael's Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW guys there are a few mentions of violent scenes

Sam was uneasy, his meeting with Crowley was short and he'd like to think it was useful but it wasn't. Benny was nowhere to be found and was on 'business?' but what kind? How did Crowley fit into all of this and how did Crowley know so much information about Sam and Dean? The man didn't know completely everything and Sam didn't make any indication to show that the Alpha's information was correct but it was still unnerving to think that they had spies everywhere. They were not being as careful as they should be. And now? They were separated, Sam in a foreign kingdom and Dean travelling to another. This was stupid and he couldn't understand why this risk was taken all Sam knew now was that there would be many spies with Dean and Dean was unaware, trapped with his asshole husband and their weird family.

 

Benny watched from his horse through the crack in the window how the Omega, Dean Winchester - now Novak- leant onto the holes sighing and rolling his eyes many times and it wasn't until they stopped once more for horses that he went to stand closer to the carriage to listen in on the conversation. However, it was muffled and Benny knew that if he stood there too long he would be spotted and would have to explain why he was spying on the Omega he had already supposedly touched up. Before long, the Alpha moved along and carried on to give the horses water and made sure that they were not injured and able enough to move on. However, Benny was an expert and it didn't take him long to do this and with the servants busying around he thought they would be here for a few more minutes. He stalked towards the carriage and opened the doors, much to the surprise to the couple inside, the other Omega, Samandriel, still sleeping against the pillows. 

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to stretch your legs? Maybe have a little food and water?" Dean looked at Castiel before looking at Benny, a curious look on his face. The Omega nodded just as his husband shook his head which made them all pause. 

"We will have some food and water but we will stay in the carriage." Castiel said, "thank you, Benny." Benny nodded and then took off, slightly agitated that the Omega wouldn't be walking with him. Not only was he meant to be keeping an eye on the Omega but he would like to have an actual conversation with the boy too. He arrived with some bread and fruit, knowing that the servants warned him of Dean not being able to keep anything else down - with being a pregnant travelling red-blood. He also carried to sacs of water and he gave one to Castiel and one to Dean. 

"Should I get one for the prince also?" Castiel looked at Samandriel and Benny saw a look of worry cross over his face before he looked at Benny and nodded. Benny took that as his cue and went to go fetch another sac of water. By now, Benny had guessed the prince was unconscious but for whatever reason he did not know. When he came back with the other brown sac, Castiel was out of the carriage he looked at Benny with a bemused look. "Ah, here you go." Benny handed him the water and pivoted to turn but Castiel sped to walk beside him. 

"Benny."

"Yes, highness?"

"It's Castiel, you know that." Benny smiled, this Alpha always pretended to be a good one. Maybe he was. But then why did his Omega always smell of distress? "My Omega, was asking about you." Benny halted, had Dean told Castiel that they spoke informally? Was he not to be trusted?

"And?"

"Nothing, I just found it odd is all." Castiel humoured Benny. "Stay away from him." With that comment the prince turned around and headed to his carriage to sit upon his cushion. He gave Benny a condescending small smile before he shut the door, Benny was left feeling slightly embarrassed but also very happy. The Prince felt threatened by a lowly person such a Benny? Oh, this would be fun. 

 

Dean observed the conversation from afar between Benny and Castiel and couldn't help but feel bad, it was clear that Castiel was scolding Benny and Dean wished it wasn't about the questions he'd asked about the guard. When Castiel came back to shut the door, Dean moved slightly away just from the hostile scent and he didn't move back until the Alpha had calmed. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Again, he was short with him. "Have the fruit and bread, it'll be good for you and the baby." Not just the baby? Dean smiled a little when he took a bite of the bread and swallowed it greedily, he hadn't realised how hungry he was. 

"Do you want some?" Dean offered, hoping the Alpha would say no and once the Alpha did, Dean ate and ate until the plate was finished. He was still hungry but he didn't want to say anything to Castiel. 

"There is some apples in here as well if you'd like a little more."

"Yes, please." Dean didn't know why his husband was being so nice but he'd accept this and appreciate it all he could. Once Castiel gave Dean an apple, Dean bit into it eagerly and finished it. He decided he didn't want anymore food and therefore sat quietly for a few moments. 

"What-" Castiel cleared his throat, "what would you want for the baby's name to be? If you could choose?"

"If I could choose?" Castiel winced. 

"It's tradition for the Alpha's parents to choose the name." Dean scoffed, "It's tradition." Castiel growled. 

"Well then she would name it Suka." Dean spat, "do you want that? I personally don't think it would look good if she did that."

"She won't do that. I just wanted to ask you a question." Dean stopped, Castiel was right sometimes it is the Omegas fault that they argue. He couldn't help it, none of this was fair. This man had taken his virginity and made sure his life was insufferable here for the first few months and now he was acting as if nothing had happened and that Dean was the one to blame? 

"I-I don't know. I'm nearly seventeen, I didn't think I would have to be choosing my baby's name at this age. Didn't think I'd have to be a mother, didn't think I'd even be married. I know its normal but my parents didn't marry until later and they were sure that I could have married later also."

"You've never thought of names?"

"No." Dean answered honestly, his shoulders sagged slightly. "Though, I've always liked the name Maria, if it's a girl." Castiel hummed and Dean didn't know if that meant that the Alpha hated that name or if he didn't actually care and was just asking for conversation. 

"What about a boy?"

"I don't know."

"Michael? For my brother?" Dean swallowed visibly before looking towards Castiel, he nodded slowly and smiled but inside he was screaming. "If you choose the girl, I choose the boy."

"One of us will lose." 

"Or we could have another." Dean's eyes widened at that, he looked at Castiel and searched his eyes for any sign of humour or jest and couldn't find any. "My child will not grow up alone." He said, Dean sighed and leant back into his chair. Wonderful, he was having more than one kid with this oaf. "However, I do not want them to turn out like me and my siblings."

"What's wrong with you and your siblings? You're even offering to name your firstborn, Michael."

"That's an empty action." Castiel sighed, "well, I don't think it is. But others would, I wouldn't blame them." Dean arched a brow. "We weren't exactly a close family, not like you and you brother anyway." 

"Well, me and my brother aren't like normal siblings." Dean explained, "we were lucky, I guess. Always think he's my soulmate, but platonically." Dean laughed aloud at that but stopped when Castiel looked at him curiously. "What?"

"What is a soulmate?"

"You don't know what a soulmate is?"

"No." Castiel looked slightly more angry now, perhaps because he didn't know something and his lowly red-blood wife did. Dean smirked. 

"It's just people who belong with each other. There was a theory that when the world was made, humans had four arms, and four legs. Well, just double everything. Anyways, they disobeyed God and he split them in half, left to wonder the earth looking for their other one."

"And you think that is you and your brother? Isn't that disturbing?" Dean laughed once more, sometimes Castiel not knowing anything was cute and Dean could admit that..to himself. 

"No." Dean smiled, "like I said, it could be platonic. Anyways, I was joking."

"It's preposterous. A fairytale." Castiel said, "something such as soulmates cannot exist. No one is perfect for one another, each relationships have different uses for each person. It's too complicated for something as simple as that." Dean hummed noncomittedly.

"It's still a nice belief." Dean said, "there's no harm in hoping is there?" Castiel looked like he was going to say something but a soft moan drew them both to look at Samandriel. "Samandriel?" 

"What's happened? I feel a little sick." Samandriel sat up quickly and reached for a small basket without holes by the end of his wooden row, he threw up a little inside before giving the basket to Castiel and wiping his mouth. Castiel accepted the basket but opened the door to the carriage to give it to one of the servants who could dispense of it. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked as Samandriel chugged his water and wiped his mouth once more. "You were asleep for a long time." 

"What happened?" Samandriel asked once more, he looked towards Castiel this time. "Did you knock me out again" Dean let out a surprised chuckle at this but both siblings ignored him. 

"No. Raphael, he, drugged you."

"What? With what? Oh, this is so bad! How could this-"

"Calm down." Castiel stopped Samandriel from continuing. "He-It was him and mother." 

"What?"

"They said it was a mix of herbs to make you more....susceptible to things around you...sexually." Samandriel shivered from discovering this before looking towards Dean again. 

"Is that why?" Dean nodded, Castiel looked between the two and furrowed his eyebrows. "Dean and I spent a night together. It must have been because of this, right?" Castiel choked a little before looking at Dean with a mix of confusion and anger. Dean was still shocked that Samandriel had revealed this and when he saw that the other Omega was passed out he let it slide due to the drugs not fully wearing off. 

"What?" 

"It was- it was a mistake." Dean whimpered, the scent Castiel was releasing right now was severely hostile and Dean didn't know what to do in a confined space, especially when his only hope was Samandriel who was currently passed out. "It happened once and we both decided it was wrong. Samandriel was influenced by the drugs and I-I was influenced by hormones and-"

"And?" Castiel growled, his hand slapping the area behind Dean's head, his arm entrapping him with the scent of angry and upset Alpha. "And what? Your hate for me? You felt so bad that you decided to sleep with my brother?" Castiel's eyes had started to flash red. 

"You cheated on me first!" Dean started to push Castiel back, "I wanted to have some payback, Samandriel offered and you-you have never pleased me." Castiel stopped for a moment before slamming his hand once more behind Dean and moving away. 

"Why would I have to please you? An Omega pleases an Alpha, not the other way around. You'll do well to learn that." Dean opened his mouth but Castiel put his hand up. "Did you really think that I would not find out. Samandriel tells me everything, he is more loyal to me than you. And you, you are nothing more than a breeding hole for me to take my frustrations out on." Dean slumped slightly at the comment, it's crude connotations and Castiel's scent and demeanour caused Dean to hold back burning tears.

"I-"

"In fact." Castiel interrupted, "I could take you right now, anyway I wanted to, not caring about if I cause you pain or pleasure. The only thing that is stopping me is that my brother is opposite." Dean thanked Samandriel's unconscious body before turning his gaze away from his husband. There was a knock on the door and it then hit Castiel that the carriages had been stopped for a while. He forced himself to control his scent before opening the door to reveal Benny, the Alpha growled subtly at the sight. 

"I came with some more water and fruit. We've been driving like mad for a few hours now." Dean was relieved that Benny had chosen now to do this and interrupted the argument going on now, it was almost as if he knew.

"Give it." Castiel ordered, he handed them to Dean. When the door was shut again, the aura was much more calmer and Dean relaxed a little to eat some of the berries. He offered it to Castiel. "When we are there, you will keep your mouth and your legs shut. Understood?" Dean internally rolled his eyes at the comment but nodded anyway, not wanting to have another fuelled argument. 

"Castiel." Dean edged closer towards his Alpha, "I am sorry." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows at the Omega, "but you are not totally innocent with this." Castiel growled slightly but both said nothing more until Samandriel awoke once more. 

"Can I have some water?" Samandriel groaned, "I feel a little light-headed." Castiel gave Samandriel some of his water and helped him sit up a bit and it was only when Samandriel was sitting up that he cast a look to Dean. Dean, at this point, was still red-faced and his eyes were facing downwards in which he looked almost as if he'd cry. "What happened?"

"You told me about your...night together." Samandriel winced slightly before looking towards Dean, he didn't know what to say. 

"So you decided to make your wife cry?" Samandriel tried a guilt approach towards his brother, considering the mess he'd just put Dean through it was the least he could do. "As if you hadn't done anything to your pregnant mate?" Castiel swallowed but was still about to speak when Samandriel put his hand up. "And don't say it's different because it is. You slept with another Omega, Dean fooled around with someone of the same sex. Yes, it was wrong. But you have no right to criticise." 

"It was wrong, Samandriel. You shouldn't defend it." Samandriel nodded at Dean's comment, thinking back on that night did make him feel uneasy and despite being drugged himself he knew that Dean was also vulnerable. 

There was another knock on the door and Castiel let out a low growl, Benny was the one to open and he smiled at both Omegas, making sure that Samandriel came first before looking at Castiel. "We will be arriving shortly to the castle. Queen Naomi has suggested that you all arrive in the same carriage to seem united." Dean shivered slightly but no one seemed to notice, Castiel nodded briefly before moving closer towards Dean and motioning that Samandriel sit next to him. Raphael and Naomi entered silently after this, one by one and sat opposite them. If Naomi was annoyed that Samandriel wasn't sitting with her, she didn't show it, instead she focused on Dean. 

"You may think you are a natural beauty but you are not, put something on your face before we get there." Naomi growled, Dean nodded as he didn't want to get confronted especially after the disaster between him and Castiel. Luckily for Dean, he had thought he would have to apply some make up and so he powdered his face with and smushed his usual dark berry against his eyes, and a pinkish one for his lips, he also wore the silver necklace that Castiel had bought for him and watched as Castiel's eyes subtly lit up when he saw it. Mated Alpha hormones could always work for Dean's favour after all. 

Raphael seemed entranced by Dean's routine and he looked towards Castiel with a smirk. "I hope you stay true to your promise, we are in my Kingdom after all." Castiel didn't even offer Raphael a look but Dean knew that the Alpha had tensed up. Had Raphael really brought that up now? In front of everyone? This guy had no tact. "You will love my kingdom, Omega. It is not as fancy as your new home but the views are spectacular on the mountains." Dean nodded slowly, for once this was a civil conversation but he still didn't know if he could speak to the Alpha. 

"Yes, the mountains are beautiful." Castiel agreed, "which reminds me, how is your mother?" At first, Dean didn't get the insult. He had merely thought Castiel was being polite, but it was only when he remembered the small notes that Samandriel gave about the Kingdom that he knew Raphael's mother was considered 'large', though Dean didn't really care. 

"She's fine." Raphael said through gritted teeth, "she'll be pleased to know that it was you who was to marry the red-blood." Dean assumed that was another insult but he chose to ignore it, instead noticing how the carriage had turned slightly to go up. He grabbed onto Castiel's arm but not too hard that his husband would get annoyed and didn't notice how Naomi watched this with close eyes. 

"How h-high do we go?" 

"Its a mountain." Naomi answered, as if this would be good information to Dean. "One of the highest in the country." 

Dean swallowed, he probably should have mentioned that he was scared of heights. "While I love my Kingdom and where it is placed, I must mention that it is not the highest in the country - that would make the air unbreathable. We will be there shortly." This calmed Dean down slightly, though he didn't know how high this would go. He shut the blinds and turned to face Castiel, leaning into him. Castiel growled lowly, clearly still annoyed but he let Dean, clearly sensing the fear. It seemed like the longest journey and there were many times when Dean was sure they were going to fall but they finally reached the top of the mountain and the carriage halted. 

"We're here." Raphael let out a huge grin. Benny opened the door and escorted Samandriel and Naomi out. Raphael left after them followed by Castiel who escorted Dean out himself, not letting Benny near him. Dean gasped slightly at the view, considering that they were quite high the temperature was hot and Dean realised why he needed new clothes for this. Dean also observed that there were many civilians looking at him with shocked expressions. Surely they knew he was coming? Castiel gripped tighter onto Dean and Dean felt a sudden wave of nervousness as he noticed that the stares weren't necessarily good. "A small walk to the castle." Naomi looked back at Castiel. 

"Walk in the shaded areas, Castiel." She said to him before linking arms with Samandriel and walking beside Raphael. 

"What's her deal with you and the sun?" Dean asked when Castiel brought him to a shaded area to walk through the town, when Castiel didn't answer, Dean assumed that he hadn't heard him. "Castiel?" Still no answer. Dean sighed. 

"Fucking red-blood. Diseased kind." Dean winced at the comment but carried on walking, if he could take tomatoes to his face then he could take this. Despite people needing to respect the royal family, no one really respected Dean, not even a little to say the comments in private. An Alpha walked closer to them and licked his lips while grinning at Dean and Dean tried to link arms with Castiel but the Alpha refused. 

"Please." Dean begged quietly, Castiel looked down at him and offered his arm but he didn't speak and that was how it went for the whole journey to the castle. They finally reached the palace and Dean watched in marvel at how big the castle was. Raphael was right, it wasn't; as big as his new home but it was still huge and it's detail was remarkable. It had huge stone columns with engravings all down the side and the opening showed the King and the Queen. 

"Mother, father." Raphael greeted. "Where is everyone else?"

"They will meet you at dinner." The Queen spoke, she greeted Naomi and then Samandriel, commenting on how good he was looking that day. She then went on to welcome Castiel, commenting on how he had grown to be a handsome young man and without even looking at Dean she turned on her heel and led everyone into the large common area. Dean sighed and looked to the ground, he would never stop getting disappointed by people's reactions to him. "We have set the table for four additional guests to the people we already have over right now. Raphael, it's strange, you count as a guest now." Dean calculated the number in his head and it seemed that so did Castiel. 

"He's pregnant, you can't starve him." Castiel spoke, his tone slightly angry but he still managed to keep calm. 

"Oh yes, well, he can eat in his room. It's not good to have...a red-blood, staying with our guests in such close quarters." Dean clenched his fists but did nothing, in fact he kept smiling and when he was shown his and Castiel's room, he went in and sat on the bed. 

"The Queen wants to see me and Raphael spar."

"Oh, should I come watch. I'm sure Saman-"

"No." Castiel interrupted, "she said she wanted to get to know the family her son was marrying in to." Dean sighed and slumped back into the bed, he cradled his stomach and he hoped to god his child would not be treated like this. 

"Oh, well may I have some parchment to draw?" 

There was a knock on the door and Castiel turned to leave, taking his bag with him. The bag that had the parchment and ink. Whether he did it on purpose or not, Dean had nothing to do. He wasn't even sure if Castiel would be back before dinner. Before he could go outside to ask the guards, he heard the door lock. He tried to open it but failed, they had looked him inside this room. 

Naomi sat next to Samandriel as they watched Castiel and Raphael spar, she turned to smile at Samandriel. "I wish I could have gotten away with locking that bitch in a room." 

"Dean's locked in a room?"

"To make sure he doesn't venture out." 

"Mother-"

"It wasn't my decision. But once we get back home, I will certainly try to make that a daily occurrence."

"Mother, Dean tries so hard to gain your approval. Why don't you let him? He could be another child."

"Silence."

"Or what, you'll drug me again?" Naomi opened her mouth but Raphael's mother came to sit beside them, she smiled sweetly at Samandriel , a drink of some fruit flavoured water in her hand. 

"Castiel really did grow to be a handsome one didn't he?" The Queen remarked, "just like his father."

Naomi hummed, "and Raphael did grow to be a large one. Just like...well I guess it's all in genetics." The Queen growled but smiled nonetheless. "Speaking of, you are looking better, I must admit. What's your secret?"

"Bathing in milk."

"Ooh, I must try it." Samandriel internally rolled his eyes, he'd rather die then turn out like these women. He thought about Dean and felt sorrow for the Omega, pregnant in a foreign land and now trapped inside a room. How people treated him, he would never understand. 

"Queen Sylvia, may I ask why Dean has been locked in his room?" 

"Dean? Oh the red-blood? Well, for safety reasons." When the Queen looked at Samandriel's face. "Look, if you're telling me that you feel sorry about that red-blood, I'd be thoroughly disappointed in you."

"I dont." Samandriel hated how quickly he responded but he knew Dean would forgive him. "It's just that-a lot relies on that baby of his and I don't want any harm to come onto my niece or nephew." The look shared between the two Queens was lost on Samandriel and instead Sylvia smiled at Samandriel.

"I would never cause harm on a baby. Especially that from Queen Naomi's family." Queen Naomi smiled at this response and then looked back at Castiel, he had one every single one of the fights after the first lost but he didn't let that cockiness catch up to him. His training had proved to be good after all, she mused. 

"By the way, Naomi. I sincerely apologise for whatever troubles your family is going through after Michael's death. Losing an heir is never easy. Did you look into all suspects?" Samandriel tensed, she was clearly talking about Dean. 

"Apparently the runt was with Castiel during the events had taken place. Castiel was in the midst of a heavy rut." Naomi explained, "my husband is looking into it. The killers will be caught and punished. No one gets away with hurting my children." 

 

It wasn't till after dinner that Castiel walked back to his room, Raphael leading the way, Castiel watched the steps they took, hoping to memorise the route. "Here's the key." Raphael gave to Castiel after taking it from one of the guards. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to get it from them unless you were here." 

"What's this for?"

"Your room." Castiel looked inside the door. He knew that his wife would have to be 'hidden' but locked in a room was barbaric, he could have at least been taken out for a walk. "Well, anyway, good night." Raphael sauntered off, Castiel opened the door and watched as Dean was rocking himself on the bed, crying into his knees, he looked up at sighed relief. A smell of vomit filled the air and Castiel covered his nose before coming inside and slamming the door shut, he didn't want the guards outside to see what was happening in here. 

"Please can I go to the bathroom?" Dean cried, "I thought you were never coming back." He sobbed, Castiel didn't know what to do. The bathroom was clearly in the room, what was the Omega crying about? It was only when Castiel went to open the door that he realised it was locked. They had locked the bathroom. He unlocked it and watched as Dean ran inside and relieved himself, shutting the door immediately. Castiel saw two buckets filled with vomit, the Omega clearly feeling pregnancy sickness and Castiel suddenly felt sick himself. They had left his wife here like an animal, his pregnant wife and he had let them. Castiel ran to the door and told the guards to clean up the room and the buckets and make sure that the stench was cleared. It then hit Castiel that the door clearly hadn't been opened since he had left, due to Dean's state, which meant he hadn't ate. The guards brought some housemaids to clean up but Castiel ordered a few more to get some food and water, disgust evident on his face to which the staff were confused. Dean came out a while after and watched as the mess was cleared away, Castiel had unlocked the windows and Dean finally could get a breath of fresh air, he was still crying but he had calmed down a little bit. "Thank you." Dean hiccuped, Castiel had failed as an alpha, as a husband and as a father. 

"I hadn't realised they would have locked you in. I should've known they were going to do this."

"I thought you had locked the door." Dean cried a little more, he quieted down when the food and water was brought in but when the door shut he continued. "You were so angry with me and you took your bag." Castiel realised what Dean meant, he had taken the parchment and ink. In all honesty, he had forgotten that they were in his bag but that was no excuse. 

"Dean, I am sorry." Dean stilled, this was the first time the Alpha had used his name, he stopped crying from the shock but he still continued to hiccup. "I am so sorry, this will not happen again. I will not fail you like this again. I am so sorry for everything." Dean didn't speak, instead he drank some water and ate some food. He couldn't finish it however and he lay on the bed, cradling his stomach.

"Is the child okay?"

"I think so." Dean hiccuped once more, in the least horrible way possible, Castiel realised that the hiccups were almost cute. But it also reminded how fragile and young Dean actually was. "It's not as painful as the stressful situations before were. I've really put them through hell."

"None of it has been your fault." Castle confessed, he moved the plates to the bedside table beside Dean and lay next to him, cradling his stomach also. "They are going to have to grow up pretty strong if they want to survive this life." Dean nodded slowly before finally falling asleep, Castiel watched the Omega fully sleep before he stood up and went to bathe himself. When he came back, Dean still hadn't moved and he placed a blanket on him and then lay down beside him, cuddling the younger man. "I am so sorry." He whispered again, this time to both his wife and his child. Castiel barely slept that night, instead watched the door, half expecting Raphael to storm in or for Naomi to lock Dean in again. Instead, nothing happened, when it came to the morning, however, Queen Sylvia was by the door. Castiel let her in but they both waltzed to the dining table in the room, Dean's bed covered by a thin wall. 

"How was your night's sleep?" Castiel decided not to fight the woman on the treatment of his wife just yet, instead he nodded and grunted in response. "Ah, such an Alpha. Just like your father." Castiel narrowed his eyes at the comment, "you know when I was younger, I was actually engaged to your father. However, when he saw the much prettier and much more intelligent Naomi, my cousin, he had to take her." Her tone wasn't malicious or jealous and Castiel wondered if it was because she didn't actually care that much. "I heard that the same thing happened to you, only this time, you didn't choose."

"Yes, I cared about someone before."

"Hmm, how did it end?"

"Badly, she didn't actually love me. In fact, my marriage to this Omega is much more beneficial."

"Oh come on, you don't actually believe this do you? What do we get out of this deal that we couldn't have gotten from force?" Castiel halted, she was speaking the truth/ "Your father just wanted peace and as a dutiful son you did what you were told without thinking."

"You married Henry." Castiel spoke, "you were forced into this situation just the same."

"I'm an Omega, I have less rights."

"I'm not comparing you to me." Castiel said, "you have been in this exact situation, except my Omega is going through something worse. And yet, you decided to lock him in a room like a dog."

Queen Sylvia was speechless, "do not tell me that you feel sympathy for him?" Castiel didn't answer.

"Today he will be at every meal, he will be able to see the views and he will not spend one minute without me, and if there is an emergency, Samandriel to accompany him."

"And who are you to order me?"

"I'm asking you, nicely." Queen Sylvia scoffed but instead of answering she turned on her heel and walked over towards Dean's bed, Castiel following her, watching her every step. The Queen pulled the blanket off of the Omega and watched as Dean slowly wake up before realising she was in the room, he sat up and rubbed his eyes lightly before greeting her with the proper respect. 

"How was your stay yesterday?"

"Um, satisfactory?" 

"Is that a question or an answer?" She spat, Dean flinched slightly and looked at Castiel for help before looking towards Sylvia, he smiled widely and then bowed his head slightly. 

"It was a very good stay, ma'am. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your kingdom and your bedroom." Sylvia seemed pleased, "will I be allowed to join you for breakfast today?" Dean asked sweetly but the amount of hope in his voice was evident. 

"No, you will stay here. If you enjoyed your stay so much." Dean winced at this and stood up slowly and began to stalk off into the bathroom, knowing it will be his last time using it during the day, but Castiel sat on the bed instead. 

"I will be staying here with him." 

"We have guests that you need to honour." 

"Shame. I'm feeling a little faint." Dean looked back at his husband, curiously in his eyes before he glanced back to Sylvia watching as her face morphed into anger. "Will the guards bring breakfast here?"

"Fine, bring the red-blood. But don't expect my guests to be friendly." She stormed out of the room after and that left Dean gaping at Castiel. This was the nicest thing the Alpha had ever done and Dean honestly thought he was going to be trapped here again.

"Thank you."

"Dress up nicely, we have people we need to entertain." Dean understood and so nodded, he went into the bathroom to powder himself once more but instead of smashing the dark berry just on his eyelid he also did it on his eyelashes before combing them out. He looked into the water and smiled at what he saw, he also did the usual pink lips but doused himself with some perfume before leaving the bathroom. He combed his hair slightly before finally wearing a simple white dress which had a small slit at the bottom, the dress was low cut and he wore the same silver necklace he had worn the day before and the matching earrings. Castiel had just put on a white dress shirt and blank pants but he also wore a silver broach. 

"Good?"

"Yes." Castiel said, Dean had gotten used to his one word comments and so smiled and went towards the door. The both of them walked to the dining hall, Dean following Castiel's lead and it didn't take too long to get there. 

"Ah, the red-blood will be joining us?" A bald man with a strange moustache asked, he hugged his belly as if to laugh but his face was angry mixed with mild amusement. "I never thought I'd see the day." Dean ignored the comments and the stares and instead sat down where Castiel told him to sit. Breakfast was a few pies, fruit and flavoured water. 

"Thank you for allowing me to eat with you." Dean spoke politely, not knowing what would happen otherwise, when there was no reply he looked to Castiel who merely shrugged.

"I like your dress." A girl, sitting next to the bald man - possibly his daughter - said, she smiled at Dean and he reciprocated it. "And our necklace, where did you get it from?"

"Castiel bought it for me." Dean answered, he heard Naomi inhale a sharp breath but he didn't know what to do and so ignored it. "Thank you for complimenting it." The girl beamed and she looked like she was going to speak more but her dad stopped her. Dean let it happen, not knowing what else he could do. 

"Tomorrow there will be a ball." Naomi announced, "a few more guests will be arriving." Dean chewed silently on his small pie that Castiel had put on his plate, it was apple flavoured and he smiled a little as he ate it. The guests murmured at Naomi's announcement and it made Dean finally look up at count them all. There was the bald man, his daughter and his wife. Next to them was a young couple, both grimacing when looking at Dean and next to them was another family, a mother, a father and then two young alphas. There was a gap between one of them and Dean and it made Dean realise that neither Samandriel or Raphael was here yet. As if on cue, Raphael waltzed through the doors and sat beside Dean, Dean scooting over to be closer to his husband. 

"Samandriel will not be joining us this morning." He said, dread filled Dean's stomach bit when he realised that Castiel wasn't worrying that much, he calmed down a little. However, it reminded him of the carriage conversation they all had before they got here, why was Castiel suddenly acting so nice? "It's nice to see you this morning." He whispered to Dean, who merely just shivered in response. Castiel kept an eye on Raphael's hands the whole time. 

"I will be going on a walk, joined by the Omega today. Are there any guards that are good at guiding?" Dean noticed how he said 'the' Omega rather than 'my' but he chose not to linger on the thought for too long. 

"All are adequate. There will be a a small jousting game in the evening. Will you be playing?" Castiel looked towards Dean subtly, "your wife could finally see your skilled horsemanship." Dean wondered why Sylvia was playing into Castiel's hand too much and wondered if there was another gain but decided he didn't care too much. 

"Will Raphael be playing?"

"Yes I will."

"Then I'll look forward to beating you."

Breakfast after that went extremely quickly and before they went on their walk, Castiel insisted that they went back into the bedroom. When they entered, Dean went into the bathroom to relieve himself and Castiel took a book out of his bag to read quickly. Dean exited the bathroom and Castiel placed the book down quickly, letting the Omega walk to him before scenting him. "To keep off the creepy Alphas" He explained, Dean chuckled slightly at the words used. 

Before they left, Dean looked at the book Castiel was reading. 'Ways of seducing an Omega.' Dean's eyes furrowed slightly before he realised it was the book Castiel was reading in the tent. What a strange name, he mused. 

The walk was beautiful. The mountains truly were spectacular with green hills and beautiful luscious trees growing to an extreme height. Cute little rabbits past them a lot and Dean observed how much wildlife was actually in this Kingdom. "This way, I want to see if it's still here." Castiel dragged Dean off into the distance, the guard huffed slightly but followed their lead anyway. "If I remember correctly it should be-" Castiel opened a curtain of vines to show Dean a beautiful small waterfall with little rocks and a small hut made entirely from vines. The light shone through the hut and into the river creating a beautiful bright look and Dean was shocked form the sight. 

"Wow, its really beautiful." 

"Me and Samandriel used to swim here all the time. Now we wouldn't be able to, due to out size." Castiel paused, "and it's be slightly strange." Dean chuckled a little bit more before he walked towards the hut and sat down on it, the vines were incredibly strong.

"Was tis naturally made?"

"Yes." Castiel answered, "the people here like to say that they create certain things but most of their landmarks are natural." Dean observed the waterfall a lot more before he touched his stomach. 

"Do you think-do you think our child could have something like this? A place that they could play around in?" Castiel looked at him before looking back at the waterfall. "I know it won't be as-"

"I can make one." 

"Why are you being so nice?"

Castiel didn't answer. 

"Sorry, that was insensitive."

"I-I am ashamed of what happened yesterday." Dean nodded slowly, in all honesty he had never been as scared as he was yesterday and yet he didn't expect Castiel to suddenly morph into a different kind of person altogether. 

"I don't know what to say." Which was true. Usually Dean had a habit of angering Castiel over nothing and therefore he didn't want to ruin this moment by saying the wrong thing. Instead, he watched Castiel nod slowly at his response and then gazed back to the waterfall. After a while, he saw the guard starting to get agitated and him and Castiel stood up to venture the other way, the guard slightly annoyed that they hadn't done the whole tour and his mood barely covered. It wasn't until they fully returned that they saw Queen Sylvia and Queen Naomi waiting for them by the steps of the castle. 

"You took a long while." Naomi stated, "the jousting match will start soon, we should take our seats." With this comment, she looked towards Dean, a look that he couldn't quite read on her face.

Dean followed the two Queen's silently towards a small arena. In the red-blood kingdom, they did not joust however they did spar and sometimes wrestle, that arena was a lot smaller than this one. It was an oval shape, with huge stands for seats, and there were many seats. On top was the typical royal box, Dean followed them but before he could get inside a guard block his entry and he was forced to stand outside, when he narrowed his eyes at Naomi she merely smiled. Dean sighed, he sat down near the box instead but realised that it was filled with strange Alphas, instead he moved closer to the forward. When Dean looked back, he saw Samandriel mouth an apology but Dean offered him a small smile, it wasn't his fault anyway. 

Dean looked back to the front, ignoring the family sitting next to him who kept bumping into him, he saw Castiel with his armour on. Without thinking, the Alpha glared at his mother and ignored her smirk, instead he walked over to Dean and gave him a small flower. A token. A clear courting symbol. Dean swallowed and accepted the flower, paling it in his hair. This was strange. Even with the sudden kindness, this was strange for Castiel to do. Dean assumed it was because Naomi wouldn't be happy with Castiel officially and publicly stating their marriage was strong but he was too scared to look up and see her reaction, instead he kept his eyes on Castiel. 

"The two princes will fight, the story based on the red and white war!" Dean swallowed as the announcer addressed the audience, this time he did look up to see Queen Sylvia looking at him, a crooked smile aimed towards him. "Now, we have one of them in our very own crowd so I've been told to be nice." With this comment, the man looked towards Dean and in doing so it seemed like the whole arena started to look at Dean. Dean who was not at this moment protected by anyone, Dean who was sitting at the front of this large arena. Dean did nothing but smile.

"Anyways, the story starts with the two princes, who will play the white-kingdom." The announcer then turned to the side, "and then we have the savages -sorry-the red-bloods!" Dean winced at the tone of the mans voice and he was fully shocked with men with rope tied around them were dragged onto the arena, their faces covered in red paint. They were clearly from the white-kingdom but Dean assumed they were prisoners. The White-Kingdom truly was barbaric. Dean finally took his eyes off the tied people and looked towards Castiel who was now wearing his helmet and shaking his head at Dean. Dean did nothing but smile. 

"NOW! In the battle of the bows, there were many tents..." Dean zoned the rest of the announcer out, he knew this battle well. It was battle by name but not by actual practice. There had been many tents filled with a few soldiers but mainly family of the soldiers, and the White-Bloods knew this. They raided the tents and killed every single person, leaving no person behind. Dean watched as the crowd did a few gasps and a few laughs, he did not want to hear their version of it. "Now, I know this may be a bit sensitive as a lot of you have children, but it was war. And we had to win, no matter how. Whether it was to stop their generations or not." There were a few cheers from the opposite of the arena but now Dean could feel the people around him tense up slightly and look at him, observing his every action. 

"And now, our prince Castiel, the famous prince who has never once been harmed in battle-"

"Ah, I'm sure we don't need to know every detail, we have a feast to be getting to." Castiel said nervously, he walked towards the announcer but the announcer shook his head and laughed loudly.

"He's so humble!" The crowd cheered but settled down quickly to hear the rest of the story. "Anyway, the Prince was the one to march into those tents and retrieve that scum of a leader. He went by the name of-" Dean's eyes widened. The leader was a brilliant arms-man and he was close to the Winchester family, in fact he mostly raised Jo from when she was young and he taught Sam (and Dean) many fighting techniques. The man was respected man and his death was a tragedy to all. His name was- "Robert Singer!"  _Bobby._

Dean closed his eyes tight and wished for this all too top, he could not sit hear and listen to these people parade about innocent people's death, parade about Bobby's death. 

"And our very own Prince, ended a man who had been our biggest enemy! Who had been in charge of many battles! Who else would have killed him, except for Prince Castiel!" Dean opened his eyes, he looked at Castiel who didn't seem to be looking at him. In fact, he seemed to be looking at everyone else, everyone who was calling for his attention and praising his name. He was basking in the glory about killing innocent people. Dean tried to stand up but the impact of the people behind him cheering made him sit back down again, cradling his stomach. 

After that, it became a blur. The jousting seemed to last forever and at the same time not long at all, people cheered, people laughed and people even held a minute of silence for their fallen soldiers and it was only when it was nearly done that Dean was once again forced to look at the arena. 

"And after all the effort, Prince Castiel went through." Castiel got off his horse, resting his stick down and watching as the medical staff tended to the prisoners and Raphael. "He was the one prince to marry a red-blood." Everyone looked at him, including Castiel. The family next to him shifted away and the men behind seemed to edge closer, a hostile scent emitting the air. "And now they are pregnant!" The announcer seemed cheery but the crowd remained silent, they carried on looking at Dean. Dean tried to stand up but the men behind kept him down. He didn't know what to do. 

"We have a feast to be getting to." Castiel spoke, his voice echoing slightly due to the silence of the arena. "We must be going now. Omega." Dean tried to stand up again and this time he was allowed, a guard took him up and exited with him. He was reunited with Castiel just outside the arena when the cheers started up again, clearly happy that he had left. "I hadn't realised that-"

"You killed Bobby Singer?"

"Who?"

"Robert-Robert Singer. You're the one who killed him?"

"Yes." Castiel admitted, "I was the one to kill Robert Singer, yes. He was an enemy of the country I was fighting for. It was war."

"I don't need your excuses." Dean welled up tears, he can't believe he had married the monster who had killed Bobby Singer. He could never tell Jo this. "I can't believe this is happening to me right now. The one time I think that this could be okay and then-" Dean let out a little sob. 

"It was war. I did what I had to do."

"You didn't have to kill hundreds of innocent children of the soldiers! They were not fighting! That just proves how weak-"

"I did not carry out that order."

"I." Dean stepped forward. "Don't." He jabbed a finger onto Castiel's chest. "Care." With that, the guard escorted him back to his room. He refused to eat dinner with any of the royal family and he chose to spend the rest of the evening alone, as it is better. When he came across the book Castiel had been reading before they left, he tossed it into the fire and growled at himself for believing that the man he married wasn't actually a terrible being. 

The last thing he did before he fell asleep, was something he had never done before. He prayed. He prayed to get out. He prayed for his child to have a better life. He prayed for Castiel to die a horrible death. He prayed and prayed and prayed until he finally passed out with exhaustion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd update quicker just because I made you guys wait so long before lmao!  
> Also, thanks for reading pls leave KUDOS and COMMENTS if you liked and if you didn't please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM  
> BTW Dean and Castiel aren't forgiving each other easily if that's what you're worried about, there is still a lot to go before they even remotely start caring about each other! ALSOOO Castiel says a lot in anger because that's just what he's been taught to do and you'll see more and more where he got those insults from etc..  
> Thanks again, hope you enjoyed!


	10. Zhen and the Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES AFTER READING CHAPTER!  
> ALSO SOME MENTION OF RAPE/NON CON BUT NOTHING TOO EXPLICIT!

 

Dean didn't wake up until Castiel walked in, loudly, presumably after dinner. The Alpha had slammed the door shut and walked into the room but despite the entrance, Dean noticed - with a half open eye - that he wasn't angry. Castiel looked at Dean on the bed and the Omega was too slow to close his eyes and so Castiel walked closer to him and stared at him for a moment. 

"I don't care how annoyed at me you are but you need to eat." Castiel said, his tone had no true feeling behind it and Dean sat up slowly, not knowing if pretending to be asleep made him seem childish or not. "I will get a plate brought here." Castiel said after a while of the two staring at each other nervously. Soon after, a plate of bread and cheese was brought towards Dean's bed, the Omega was unhappy that there was nothing sweet on the plate but decided not to complain. Dean ate slowly and silently, grateful that his husband wasn't the talkative type. 

After he had finished his food, he gave the empty plate to Castiel and lay on the bed, facing away from the Alpha, he closed his eyes and let a tear roll. "When Jo was five, her mother was killed by a white-blood. He had left Jo alive only to sell her into slavery or-I don't know." Dean paused, Castiel let him. "A man saved her, our leading commander-"

"Robert Singer." Dean winced but the huge blanket over him covered that up, the bed sunk lower and Dean could only assume from the heat that Castiel was now lying beside him. 

"Yeah." Dean breathed slowly, letting another tear fall onto the pillow. "He-he was a good man. He practically raised me and Jo, even Sammy for a little while. He trained us, taught us everything we know. H-He fought bravely for others and they respected him for it. He never killed any innocent people and all he wanted was to see peace again." Dean paused once more, inhaling sharply. "You took that away from him." Dean felt Castiel tense up beside him, "you took away Jo's father and you took a great general.  _You took my father._ " Dean finished, breathing heavily. Castiel hadn't spoken and Dean wouldn't be surprised if the Alpha had fallen asleep or grew bored of the story but when Dean turned around the Alpha was looking down - Dean hoped - in shame. 

"In a war you don't have the luxury of knowing all these backstories, during that is fine. It's only after that you are filled with regret."

"Red-blood's didn't get the luxury of surviving for the regret." With that comment, Dean turned around again and ignored Castiel's attempts to make him face the Alpha once more. He fell asleep like that. Fell asleep once more with the murderer of Bobby. 

 

The morning didn't come quick enough for Samandriel and he quickly dressed himself to run towards the room for Castiel and Dean - he didn't even bother knocking he just waltzed inside. Dean was asleep on the bed and Castiel was shirtless, walking out of the bathroom and arching an eyebrow at Samandriel. "Can I help you?"

"I was just checking if Dean was okay. Yesterday was terrible." Castiel nodded before looking at Dean on the bed, "do you think that Sylvia and Naomi did it on purpose?"

"Naomi?'

"She is no mother to me." Samandriel said, matter-of-factly. "She even said she'd lock Dean up in a room once we got back." Samandriel sighed, "I wish we were going back sooner." Castiel nodded once more. "Anyways, is he okay?"

"I don't know." Castiel admitted.

"Well, why not?"

"He's angry at me."

"Again?" Samandriel grilled into Castiel, "what did you do now?"

"I killed Robert Singer." Castiel said, his voice slightly quieter as to not wake Dean up. "Apparently he was a parental figure to him." Samandriel let out a long sigh before dramatically sitting down.

"The universe frowns upon you two." Castiel scoffed slightly, "I cannot think of a more horrible situation." Castiel nodded again. "Well, no matter how angry he is towards you, he is still your mate and you should look after him."

"I know that."

"But?"

"There's no but." Samandriel growled lowly and Castiel sighed once more, walking towards the area with the wall between Dean and the siblings. "He is still a red-blood. I cannot trust him completely."

"Castiel, you're getting mother into your head. Think of his position. He's seventeen, in two foreign Kingdoms who despise him in under two months whilst pregnant with a man's child. Oh, and that man killed his father ."

"I didn't kill his father."

"Oh, my mistake. You killed his surrogate father and were part of the plans to kill his biological one." Castiel sighed, "look I know that you were on two opposing sides before but you have to learn to stop fighting each other and start fighting with each other."

"You've been reading too many love stories."

"Perhaps." Samandriel laughed slightly, "but I'd like to think I know you both. I know what the two of you are capable of." Before Castiel could ask what he meant, Samandriel held up his hand. "I am sick of conspiring, let's wake the other Omega up. We need a family discussion." Castiel sighed at the wording but did as Samandriel said, he moved to wake Dean up - shaking him until the Omega blinked his eyes open. Dean rubbed his dry eyes for a moment before rising up and looking at Samandriel and Castiel. 

"What's happened now?" He grumbled, Samandriel didn't say anything but he looked towards Castiel.

"Uhh."

Samandriel sighed, "I wanted to wake you up, I feel like we all have an overdue talk."

"Not in the mood." Dean huffed, "seeing as I'll be trapped in this room again, why don't you come back later." Samandriel wrinkled his nose at the tone and was surprised that Castiel wasn't shouting at the Omega by now. Small improvements.

"Dean." Samandriel started, "I know yesterday was hard. In fact, I know most days are hard, but it will not get better unless we talk. Right now? That's all we can do." Samandriel tried to coax the other Omega to look at him, he produced some pheromones to help calm Dean down. "Please?"

"Talk about what?"

With that question, Castiel took that as an invitation to sit on the bed. He would have sat next to Samandriel considering Dean's hostile scent towards him but realised quickly that it would look like they were segregated against Dean. 

"Yesterday." Dean sighed but Castiel continued. "I am very sorry for what happened with Robert Singer but it was a war." 

"And?"

"And I did what I had to do. Omega-Dean, Robert Singer was an enemy leader who had killed many of our troops. He was perhaps a good man to you but for me, he was not. If you were an Alpha you probably would have killed Michael or even me in the battles we had to fight in."

Dean sighed, he hadn't forgiven the Alpha but he was right. "We never got his body back." Castiel looked at Samandriel before both looked towards Dean, confusion on both of their faces. "What?" The Omega growled.

"You must know-" Samandriel stopped himself. "Dean, it is a White-blood tradition to bury our fallen soldiers, no matter the side. We do not dishonour the dead." Samandriel stated. 

"But my father said-" Dean swallowed a lump in his throat, "how do I know your telling the truth?"

"When we get back, I will take you to his grave." Castiel said quickly, "I never forget where I bury my dead. Not many do but I label mine." Dean scoffed, and Castiel realised he was still weakly defending himself. 

"What about the children you killed? And their mothers? Did you really know all their names?"

"I didn't kill a child and I only killed one mother, by accident. Her name was Lily." Castiel said, he was now looking down at his hands. "If you do not know the struggles of war, do not contradict me on it." 

"I don't know the struggles, yes. But I have seen the families destroyed. I have seen the chaos your Kingdom had given us and I do see the children that were murdered so do not lie to me that you have not killed them, I see it in your stride. You are a  _murderer._ " 

"I did not carry out the order and I was not part of that battle." Castiel said, the tension was starting to rise but Samandriel decided that it was not too bad for now, "I have killed many people, whether it be rebels, leaders, soldiers but I have never killed any children and I have only killed one innocent mother. Don't you dare think that you know me, I have never once taken any killing in my stride. But you? You act as if you are knowledgable and fair in your judgement but there were many battles where White-bloods were to suffer under the hands of the red and there were many children who grew up fatherless due to this. This was not a one-sided war."

Castiel stopped talking when he saw that Dean was shaking slightly, he didn't know the reason why but he knew that Samandriel had edged closer now and placed a careful hand on the top of Dean's quivering thigh. The blanket had now come off and Dean was just wearing a nightdress and thoughts that the two had spent a night together had risen back up into Castiel's mind but he fought down the possessiveness as now was not the time. 

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Dean said after a while, "I honestly-I know you're right, deep down." Dean admitted carefully, "I-I am still grieving." Castiel nodded. "When we go back, I want to see his grave."

"Will you tell Samuel and your guard?" Castiel asked, at first he thought it was an empty question but Dean realised that Castiel was actually nervous. He hadn't really proved himself to be good enough to be part of Sam's pack yet and that his marriage to Dean was a good one and now this had come up. 

"Yes." Dean sighed. "Jo has fought before, in many battles, she'll probably understand more." The fact that Sam may not, Dean left unspoken, for now. Castiel seemed to realise this anyway but he sat back on his heels and nodded, facing down. "What else do we have to talk about?"

"We don't have to." Samandriel contradicted. "But after yesterday and the day before, it hit me how much Naomi and Sylvia can get away with and we can't afford to be enemies with each other. Especially over...such ludicrous things."

"Ludicrous?" Dean and Castiel both snarled at Samandriel who laughed it off nervously. 

"Ah, wrong word." He brushed it aside. "I wanted to talk about, well, us. But I realise we can't talk about all of these in one day." 

"I'm fine to talk about it." Dean said after musing about it for a little while and Castiel nodded also. 

"Okay, well. I want to apologise Dean." Dean opened his mouth but Samandriel told him to wait. "I know you're going to tell me that I was influenced by drugs and I will not lie that is mostly the reason that happened that night. But I also initiated everything, something that drug doesn't do. It only makes you receptive not initiative. Therefore, it was up to me and I apologise for it."

"No-I consented. It was a mistake on your behalf but also mine." Dean paused and then looked towards Castiel. "In fact, we are all to blame for it."

"I wasn't part of it."

"You cheated on me first." Dean spat, "and you are a terrible husband." Castiel sighed but Samandriel started to grow uncomfortable with the conversation so clapped his hands loudly. 

"You shouldn't be locked in the room today, Dean, I mean, you weren't yesterday. We should all go on a ride! On the mountains it's especially wonderful-"

"I am a terrible husband?" Castiel almost jumped back with anger and he turned his full on energy towards Dean, who didn't seem to care much. The anger seemed surprising to Samandriel, though - who had thought that the conversation was moving on. "How do you think you're doing with all your duties?"

"Well, I'm pregnant, I'm married and oh, I've been dealing with your piece of shit family and their crude remarks as well!" Castiel slumped back slightly at this and looked at Dean thoughtfully.

"What has any of that got to do with sleeping with my sis-brother?" 

"Castiel, Samandriel was the only one in the Kingdom who tried to help and understand me and I mistook those feelings. It was a mistake. But a reasonable one. And before you say anything, I have apologised for it."

"Castiel, I should apologise too. It should never have happened and I am truly and terribly sorry." Castiel looked at both the Omegas before he looked down at his own hands and nodded slowly.

"Fine, I can move on." Castiel then looked towards Dean, "All things need time." Dean knew he was referring to the Bobby situation but he could go shove an axe up his ass because Dean had already 'forgiven' him for sleeping with someone else. In fact, Castiel still owed Dean. But instead Dean nodded slowly.

"Walk?" Samandriel brought up again, "we could get breakfast here and then go on a walk?" As if God himself knew that Dean had finally calmed down from this morning and the night before, the knock on the door finally brought back the usual feeling of dread, Dean had grown accustomed to. 

"Who is that?" Castiel asked, "you may come in." The person entered, Queen Sylvia. She smiled sweetly towards Samandriel before her gaze wavered towards Dean's body on the bed. Dean quickly covered himself with the blanket. 

"Red-bloods are so fascinating, aren't they, Castiel." Sylvia giggled, "how was it like, sleeping with one?" Castiel didn't give her an answer, instead he watched as her gaze traveled down his torso and he growled lowly. "Oh, calm down will you?" She asked airily. 

"What is it that you are here for, Queen Sylvia?" Samandriel asked with the politest tone he could form, she shrugged before sitting herself down on a chair opposite the three of them on the bed. 

"I was wondering why none of you made an appearance at breakfast, it's quite rude, you see." Castiel sighed before standing up, noticing how Sylvia's eyes followed him. He stopped her, by putting on a shirt and he stared at her back. 

"We were not hungry." Castiel said, Sylvia hummed before looking back at Dean. 

"How's that baby of yours?"

Dean hesitated, he wasn't sure why she was asking. "Hopefully, faring well." Dean replied, he bowed his head slightly in respect but didn't say anything more. 

"Well, did you like how your husband fought yesterday? He's a very strong warrior, just like his father before him."

"No, I was too distracted." Dean replied, a bit too quickly, he still kept his gaze straight on the woman in front of him. "From the sounds of it, I'm sure you appreciated it enough for the both of us."

"Aha! A sense of humour, I never knew that a red could be so quick-witted. Well, I guess I wouldn't have would I..." She drifted off, musing to herself whether she should carry on or not. To Dean's disappointment she did. "When I was younger, my father kept a red-blooded whore. In fact, I'm pretty sure that he was in love with the bitch." Dean winced slightly at the sudden change in tone, Samandriel sat closer to him to help him with a calming scent but all remained quiet. "My father was a weak man and his people knew that. It's why I couldn't marry Castiel's father. Naomi pretends its because she was more seductive but lets be honest, back in the day, I was beautiful." 

"What happened to your father?" Dean asked, actually curious. "Did you eat him?" Sylvia threw a book towards Deans head but he luckily managed to avoid it sharply, this caused Castiel to growl loudly at Sylvia though, proving her to be a threat in the room. 

"Get out." He warned, "we are newly mated and he is carrying my first child, I wouldn't trust my instincts if I were you." Sylvia sighed quickly but shot a dark glare towards Dean, she wavered by the door slightly and smiled at them all. 

"I'd be careful red-blood. You are in my territory now." Dean smiled back at her and it wasn't until the door shut the Castiel sat back on the bed in a small huff. Dean looked towards him and saw that the Alpha was narrowing his eyes at him. 

"Must you start a fight with everyone? We cannot make enemies everywhere because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"In all honesty, I am very impressed Dean." Samandriel piped up, "I would never have stood up to her like that. She is a very vindictive person." Dean nodded slowly before looking back at Castiel. 

"I defend my honour and respect must be earned." Castiel was about to open his mouth, "I thought you loved your father's work. You should pay more attention by it. He never once gained respect from acting a certain way, he demanded it through power and influence. Your father became so inspirational that people made him take over from his brothers. You could be like that."  

Castiel didn't argue, despite not completely agreeing with the Omega, his wife had just complimented his father and he wasn't going to disagree and so he merely nodded and looked towards Samandriel. "A walk then." 

It took a while for Dean to get ready, at first he insisted that he should make his face appear whiter to make people look at him less but then he finally rubbed it all off and wore nothing at all to show off his red blood underneath. Castiel would never admit it but his wife looked better with his natural skin, he smiled as Dean walked past him - his scent a little in the air. Samandriel had left for a moment and they were to meet him before the gardens but Raphael was waiting for them by the door, he smiled at the two. 

"You're looking lovely." He commented to Dean, "where are you going?" Dean looked at Castiel, hinting for the Alpha to answer. 

"A walk."

"Ah, I'm guessing my fiancé will be joining you also?"

"Yes."

"Then so will I." Both Dean and Castiel audibly sighed and they followed Raphael through the palace. Dean marvelled at the large columns that seemed to be the main design of the palace. It was also extremely detailed, stories upon stories were engraved onto every little bit of stone and it made Dean want to sit down and study it all. Damnit, now he sounded like Sam. "I feel as though we should ride on horses today, don't you? You'll love it on the mountains."

It took at least another two minutes before they saw Samandriel waiting for them by the grand entrance, his face shifting into mild irritation and slight betrayal, he saw Castiel shrug beside him. "I will be joining you." Raphael leant down to kiss Samandriel's knuckles and he smiled against the skin before standing up straighter. "Horses?" Samandriel nodded but he grimaced when he realised he'd probably have to share his horse. 

Raphael led them all to the stables, he himself went towards a white mare, her hair thick and long and Dean watched as she leant into Raphael's touch and nuzzled his hand slightly. At least he was kind to animals. 

"Castiel, pick a stallion. It's always good to have a pregnant Omega on something that can run fast, there can be bandits anywhere." Dean's eyes widened at the comment and it seemed that Samandriel was surprised also. "Samandriel, mare or stallion?"

"Uh, stallion." Samandriel said dumbly, "though she is beautiful." He said, gesturing towards the white horse. 

"She is." Raphael hummed, "she's also a strong warrior horse. In fact, Castiel take Polemistis, she's faster than any stallion in these lands." Castiel didn't seem to care much and so he helped Raphael take her out of her stable and then turned to Dean, helping him put the saddle on and sit on the horse. Dean held on tightly and it wasn't until Castiel joined him and sat behind that he even felt mildly safe. 

"Is it safe to be riding?"

"Many Omegas do many things whilst pregnant." Is all Castiel said, Dean sighed loudly. "Raphael, hurry and pick a horse."

"We'll take the black stallion, Brutus." Raphael brought the tall horse out from the stable and Samandriel winced slightly as the alpha helped him up onto the horse. Like Dean, Samandriel didn't like the position they had to sit in, with their legs dangling off of one side and so they both held on tightly to the horse muzzle. "We'll head towards the Blue Lake." Raphael said before kicking his horse to start running in one direction, Castiel followed and Dean realised how much he had loved riding before he had been married. The wind blew his hair back and his dress flew back, hitting at Castiel's own leg. Dean leant back slightly as to rest on Castiel chest and take in the fresh air of the mountains, it was very crisp and he enjoyed it. 

"They're right, riding on a mountain is different." Dean had to speak slightly louder due to the wind blowing in their ears and he felt Castiel shuffle a little forward so he could hear Dean better.

"Yes, though there are plenty of riding places in our Kingdom." Dean rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, this man was always trying to prove himself. "My father used to take me and my brothers here a lot. Lake Blue was one of my favourite places."

"Sam and I used to ride a lot as well. Mostly with-mostly with Bobby but sometimes with father too. I'd always have to ride with father, though." Castiel chuckled a little bit behind Dean and Dean turned around slightly to see why.

"I'd hate to sit like an Omega on a horse, who even thought of that position?" Dean laughed at this too, it was true. It didn't look good, it wasn't practical and what was the reason for it? However, it was proper etiquette. Suddenly, Castiel seemed to slow the horse down and it came to a stop and before Dean could ask why, he shuffled back slightly. "Sit properly, it's only Raphael and the Alpha isn't exactly courteous himself." Dean grinned before moving back and manoeuvring one of his legs, with Castiel's help on the other side and finally being pressed forwards again. "Comfortable?" To be honest, it wasn't completely comfortable, Dean preferred to ride alone but it was better than the previous position and so he nodded.

Soon after, Castiel started the journey again and Dean could enjoy it better. The conversation had stopped but it wasn't awkward and neither was annoyed, for once. Dean suddenly felt a pang of guilt, was it bad that he was already starting to forgive Castiel, slowly? Was it too soon? Should he ever? What would Bobby say? What would father say? As he got lost in his thoughts, they had arrived at the lake and Dean only realised as the water glistening reflected into his eyes and he was brought to conscious state. He gazed down at the river and saw Samandriel sitting by it, he had clearly just left the horse and Dean looked around to see Raphael in the river...naked? No, wearing some form of underpants. 

"What is wrong with that man?" Castiel murmured, mostly to himself but Dean let out a little laugh to make sure Castiel knew he agreed. Castiel left the horse first and stayed, patiently, before Dean was ready enough to climb off Polemistis and into his Husband's arms. 

"I hate coming off of them, it's scary." Castiel didn't reply, just lead Dean towards Samandriel who looked at them, smiling. "How was your ride?"

"Tolerable."

"At least he didn't touch you on the horse." Samandriel let out a little laugh but stopped when he saw that Castiel was displeased with the joke. Dean didn't seem to care, however and so Samandriel carried on smiling. 

"If you weren't behind me, he would have for sure." Dean let out a little noise of agreement and sat by Samandriel on a rock, Castiel standing over them. "Life of a royal is so dull." Samandriel stated after a while, "I wish I wasn't a royal." Both Dean and Castiel looked at each other but both decided not to say anything, they let Samandriel fantasise for a little bit. 

"I used to want to be a knight." Dean started, "I really wanted to be like Jo and be strong and helpful."

"I wanted to be a cook." Samandriel said after a while, "I heard you used to help out in the kitchen back at the red-blood kingdom."

"How did you hear that?"

"Sam told me." 

"I swear people who have Sam in their name can be such annoying people." Dean muttered and Samandriel let out a little 'hey' and splashed water on Dean's face. "Oi." Dean splashed him back. Castiel watched the two Omegas bicker in silent amusement before Raphael waded out of the water and walked towards Castiel. The two Alphas walked off and Raphael stopped by a huge tree to grab a leaf to help dry himself. Castiel watched as Dean had unwrapped the bread Castiel had brought with him and started to eat some for himself. The White-bloods didn't need as much food as Red's especially pregnant ones and so he was happy that Dean was taking initiative and eating when he needed to. Raphael followed his line of eyesight until both Alpha's were watching the Omega chew on his bread and watch Samandriel tell a story, laughing when he needed to. 

"I wish I married your wife." Raphael said after a while, "I would have kept him in my room all day, never letting him see sunlight until he treated me with respect." Castiel rolled his eyes, content with ignoring these comments. "Imagine that, him being so deprived on anything that they'd be so dependent on you for even air." Castiel gave him a look. "Relax, I would not be able to treat Samandriel like that, which is why I wish I married a red-blood."

"You would never have gone through with it, it's barbaric."

"Barbaric?" Raphael let out a deep laugh, "Their kind is barbaric, Castiel. With that attitude, I would have loved to make him worship the ground I walked on." Raphael stopped wiping himself down and smacked Castiel lightly on the back. "Come on, it must have felt nice for you to have gone into that room and seen him, that bitch with a smart mouth, begging to be relieved for something even as little as a bathroom break." Castiel, in all honesty, didn't. He had never felt worse about himself than he had in that moment. 

"We should start riding back soon."

"Yes." Raphael smirked, "I was also talking to my mother about how Samandriel was not allowed to the tavern with us." Castiel sighed, "I've booked a private room." Castiel knew he was referring to the 'deal' they had made but he refused to let Raphael watch him fuck his wife. It was disgusting. 

"Look, I understand that it is in your genes to be a pervert, Raphael. My wife is pregnant, I am not going to-"

"If you let me fuck your wife, I will call off the engagement with your brother." Castiel noticed how he said brother and not sister and looked at Raphael suddenly. The man was clearly trying to win Castiel over, knowing that the mated couple were not too close. "One night and he has to do whatever I want. Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm the baby."

"How do I trust that you will do just that? One night with a red-blood, a pregnant mated one at that, and you will call off a treaty that will help your kingdom?"

"I do not want to marry Samandriel, I just wanted something over your head. But that red-blood, he is a conquest I must beat. A challenge I must win, you understand? My Kingdom is not as desperate as you think and my mother and yours are very close, she'd never stand to see our Kingdom be destroyed, no matter what she says." 

"What if you just watch?"

"Not good enough." 

"I'll give you my decision later, we should get going now." Raphael nodded and they both walked back to the horses. "Omega, lets go!" Castiel called out and when Dean walked towards him, he grabbed him arm quickly and dragged him closer to him. "Watch out, especially now for Raphael."

"I always am." Dean whined, possibly from the grip tight and so Castiel let his arm go. "Why are you saying it again?"

"He-I'll talk to you about it when we get back to our room." Castiel said, watching as Raphael was looking at the two of them with a smirk on his face. The Alpha glanced down and licked his lips as he watched Dean get helped onto the horse his dress riding up slightly but Castiel making sure it was brought back down. "Are we heading back or not?" Castiel asked, obviously irritated. Raphael nodded but didn't answer vocally, instead he kick started his horse and rode off in front of them. 

The ride back wasn't enjoyable for Dean; Castiel didn't stop the horse for him to sit in a more comfortable position and both the Alpha's were riding so fast that the wind made it harder to breathe. Thankfully, the journey wasn't too long and once Castiel helped Dean off the horse, they walked towards the other couple.

"I'm going to walk Samandriel to his room." Raphael announced after a little small talk and Dean nodded looking towards Samandriel to make sure he was okay. Once Raphael and Samandriel had left, Castiel led them to their own room. 

"Raphael made me a proposition." Castiel said after a while, he'd entered the room now and Dean had taken a seat by the bed, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. That motion had Castiel focus towards the pregnant bump and he stopped with what he was going to say. He was never going to go through with it but telling Dean about it anyway wasn't a good idea. 

"About?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Castiel lied, "I'll be going to the tavern with him later tonight to see what it is about."

"And you told me to stay away because-" Dean gasped silently, "you don't think he'll want us to..." Castiel's eyes widened before he nodded slowly. There was no point in lying now. "Wait, what did he say?"

"He said that he'd stop the arrangement with Samandriel if he was allowed to....sleep with you." Castiel ended the sentence with a low growl and he watched Dean with slightly red eyes. 

"Oh." Is all Dean said, he took a deep breath and then met Castiel's gaze. "But why? Surely marrying Samandriel would be a huge political gain for their country?"

"It should have been. Raphael made a valid point, my mother and his are extremely close - this marriage is just for the paperwork side of things, in reality we are already strong allies."

"Because of two Queens?"

"Queens have a strong power on the Kingdom's struggled as well."

"I know, I was trained to be one." Dean snapped, he slowly slumped back after a while, "sorry, I didn't mean to-" Dean sighed. "What did you say to Raphael?"

"I'd think about it." Dean closed his eyes. He expected Castiel to say yes, he clearly cared about his brother more. Dean wanted to help Samandriel, he really did, but this was something he'd find very hard to go through with. Raphael would hold this against him for the rest of his life and he'd always know that he had been 'shared' between two Alpha's, the thought he did not find appealing. 

"I'll do it."

"No you won't." Castiel replied, "I will not let you, I will speak with him today-"

"If it will help Samandriel, I will do it."

Castiel growled before storming out of the room, he left the door open but one of the guards closed it. Dean let out a little annoyed yelp before placing himself on the bed, not knowing where his Alpha had gone. After a short while, Castiel and Samandriel were walking inside the room and Dean gave Castiel a dirty look. "What is this?"

"Dean, you can't be stupid. I'd rather get married to him then let you do something like that. He will use it to humiliate you and you are pregnant." Samandriel started, he walked closer towards Dean. "I appreciate it, I really do but I will not let you do it."

"But-"

"No buts." Samandriel growled, "Did you tell him about the-" Castiel shook his head and Samandriel turned to Dean again. "When I was younger, I was touched by my uncle and his friends. Well, more than touched. Nothing too bad happened." Castiel growled, "Okay, it was bad but they didn't go further than a few touches however rumours got out that I was sleeping around with people or that my brothers were too weak to protect me from rape, some were even worse than that." By the way Castiel looked down, he had clearly been blamed or had been blaming himself. "It was a hard time. In fact, I thought- my family thought I was never going to get a proposal due to the allegations."

"Is that what you meant by Samandriel needing this marriage?" Dean aimed this question to Castiel who nodded slowly, Samandriel let them have this time before he stepped closer to Dean, gaining some attention. "Samandriel, I am so sorry for what happened to you."

"Worse has happened to other people." Samandriel waved it off airily and from the look Castiel was giving him from behind his brother, Dean let the comment be. "Also, the point of the story is that I do not want this happening to you. In all honesty, your life right now is terrible Dean and I refuse to be the one who makes it worse."

"But I don't-"

"Exactly, you don't care but I do, your guard does, your family does..." Samandriel looked at Castiel, "your husband does. He wouldn't have called me here to persuade you otherwise."

"Fine. But then how do we get you out of this marriage?"

"There are other ways." Samandriel hummed, "it will be hard but I trust you all." Samandriel kissed Deans hand lightly, "thank you for readying a sacrifice of your body for me."

"You don't need to thank me." Dean mumbled but his face had gone slightly red. "You are like a sibling to me, Samandriel. Thank you, for everything." Samandriel nodded before looking towards Castiel and smiling, gesturing for him to come closer. 

"No, I should go to talk to Raphael." The two Omegas watched as he left before they lay next to each other. 

"Wow, we've talked a lot today." Dean said after a while which brought Samandriel into a state of laughter, "I mean it, I hate talking about feelings. I'm going to have to wait a few months before I'm emotionally capable of speaking again." Samandriel giggled.

"Well, I think it helped."

"If you say so."

"No, it did." Samandriel hummed, "I'm really glad that you married my brother." Dean tensed, he wasn't. "I know it's selfish for me to say, considering what you've been through. But if it was in different circumstances, you would have really started off well."

"Aha, and why is that?"

"Castiel is so inept." Samandriel started which bought Dean to a small cackle, "he is! But he really does try. When he likes someone, he treats them so well. He once liked this girl and he asked Michael for advice. Michael had just told him that the girl would fawn over him anyways because he was of royal blood but Castiel had written 'I love you' with roses outside her house." When Dean was silent, Samandriel rolled over and looked at Dean. "What?"

"Does he hate me?" Dean asked, his voice quiet. "I hate him."

"You don't hate him, you may dislike him due to the few moments that have gone seriously wrong but you do not hate him." Samandriel said matter-of-factly, "I had thought he hated you. The day after your wedding. But since then, especially today, I can see that he really doesn't."

"That's just because we are mated now."

"No, it goes beyond the typical Alpha possessiveness. Trust me. Also, your personalities are compatible." Dean sighed and pushed Samandriel back before rolling over to his other side. 

"Samandriel?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and let me sleep." It wasn't time to sleep, both of them knew that but both of them also knew that it was hard for Dean to communicate such things especially for long periods of time. 

"Okay, Dean." Samandriel smiled and he watched as the other Omega finally drifted off into sleep. Samandriel hadn't lied and he still had a strong hope for the couple as they had already been through a lot. Samandriel knew his brother and knew he did not hate the Omega, in fact he secretly admired the Omega but he refused to say anything. In fact, out of the both, it was probably Dean who disliked Castiel more than the other way around. However, Samandriel didn't know Dean as well as he did Castiel.

The door cracked open after a few hours and Samandriel watched as his brother crept into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. "How did it go?" He whispered, Castiel looked towards him before sitting on the bed, Dean in the middle. 

"Quite good." Castiel rethought his phrasing, "well, you still have to marry him but Dean does not have to sleep with him so it's a bit of both." Samandriel chuckled for a little while. "He wasn't angry, if that's what your asking."

"Am I really that ugly that he'd rather take a red-blood then me?" Samandriel asked suddenly, "I mean no offence but you've seen the way people treat Dean here, why does he want him so bad?"

"It's a power complex." Both looked down at Dean when he moved in his sleep but when Castiel deemed him asleep he looked back up to his brother. "He wants to abuse Dean in a way that Dean will respect him or depend on him."

"That's disgusting."

"It is." Castiel thought for a moment, he lay next to Dean and then wrapped him arm around the Omega. "I'll never let anyone touch him like that." Castiel seemed to have realised what he had said, "I mean because he's-"

"Don't think of any excuses, I know they are not true." Samandriel started to move from the bed, "maybe you and him should spend some time together tomorrow, I'm feeling a little sick anyways and would want to spend some time alone in my room for a little bit."

"Samandriel, make sure you eat." Samandriel nodded, "you are beautiful." His brother smiled and Castiel watched as he left, closing the door softly behind him. Castiel blew out a candle next to him and snuggled closer into Dean, scenting his Omega's hair and smiling into his neck. Content, mated, pregnant Omega was Castiel's favourite scent. The Alpha could feel his arousal from the scent and he was about to move back when Dean pressed himself in once more, his ass brushing against Castiel's covered groin. Castiel growled lowly but came to the conclusion that the erection will go down itself and it was better to let Dean sleep, they were also not in a stable place right now and so sleeping with each other clearly wasn't an option. Dean mumbled something into his sleep and turned around in Castiel's arm, nuzzling into the Alpha's neck. It was not surprising that Dean was doing this. Throughout pregnancies, Omegas required to be close to their Alpha's at all time due to the idea that the scent helped calm them. 

Castiel sighed and tried to remove himself from the Omega but Dean edged closer in his sleep, clearly wanting to scent his Alpha. Castiel had to let him. However, from this view he could see that Dean was starting to form into a mature Omega quickly due to his pregnancies, his breasts were growing and his stomach was pressed against Castiel, reminding him that he had already bred this Omega. He growled lowly, this was getting harder to get away from. Before long, Castiel was straining against his pants and he needed some relief but he couldn't bring himself to touch it. Instead he lay there subconsciously rutting into the blanket between his covered cock and Dean's stomach and groin area. Dean awoke after a while and drew himself away from Castiel making the Alpha sigh with relief before looking at Dean who seemed embarrassed to have been so close to Castiel. "It's normal for you to want to be near me due to my scent. You should start to wear my nightshirts to bed" Because that would really help with arousal. But it would really help the Omega to sleep, especially during the later terms of his pregnancy. 

"That's a good idea." Dean stretched, "I'm hungry."

"Ask the guard for some food."

"Can't you?" Dean whined, "I thought Alpha's were meant to dote on their pregnant wives." Castiel growled, he wouldn't mind doing that but he didn't want Dean to see his arousal. Castiel didn't reply and so he stood up suddenly and changed out of his clothes into the top Castiel had worn yesterday as it was laying on one of the chairs. Castiel growled to himself as the top was barely long enough to cover Dean fully but the Omega had sense to wear a bathrobe on top before he opened the door and asked the guards for some fruit as he wasn't hungry enough for anything else. The Omega waited patiently before the food as given to him and then he waltzed to the bed. 

"Hmm, the fruit here is so nice." Castiel hated this. He was hiding himself under a blanket from an Omega, who he was mated to and who was with-child with his off-spring, wearing his top and eating phallic fruit. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you." Dean hummed and licked his fingers, watching with a smirk as Castiel closed his eyes shut. The Alpha was so easy to play. Did he really think Dean couldn't tell he had an erection?

"Suit yourself." Dean put the fruit away by the bedside table and then lay again beside Castiel, "is it normal for an Omega to feel..."

"Feel?"

"Well, on the horse, it felt nice beneath me." Castiel growled, he knew where this was heading and he really wanted to speed it along. "But I'm already pregnant so why would I want to..."

"It is normal." Castiel egged him on, he moved closer towards the Omega and Dean let him snuggle up to him, basically rutting against the Omegas leg. However, Castiel had class and so he wasn't making it too obvious. "Do you want to?"

"I'm too tired."

"You don't have to to do anything, I'm willing to take charge." Dean hummed but started to close his eyes, turning his body away from the Alpha. "Omega, please." But Dean was already asleep, Castiel growled and forced himself to go to the bathroom, on the way, he grabbed Dean's dress that he had just discarded. Castiel wasted no time, his pants dropped and he placed a hand onto his cock, stroking it and sniffing the dress at the same time, it didn't take long before he was shooting his seed onto the dress and shame filled him. He had just behaved as a young Alpha would have. However, this did not stop him from thinking that two scents mixed wasn't a beautiful smell, he rubbed the cum into the dress more and sniffed it once more, almost purring with content. Once he left the bathroom, he left the dress near to it so it could get washed the next day before he lay next to Dean once more and rested with the Omega until the next day. 

 

The blanket was half on and half off of Dean when he woke up and he shuffled slightly towards Castiel to gain some more warmth when he realised that he was the one who stole the blanket and most of it was on the floor. Dean turned around to see if Castiel was okay. considering the fact that it was quite cold but the Alpha was wide awake, staring at him. 

"What're you doing? That's weird."

"Resting."

"Not sleeping?"

"There's a difference." Dean sighed, knowing that Castiel was hard to talk to. "Do you want breakfast?" Dean shook his head. "Here, not with the others." Dean nodded and Castiel rose up, closer to Dean almost as if he'd kiss the Omega but both of them recoiled out of reflex. Before they could focus on what just happened, Castiel stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll go get some myself, fruit and bread isn't too good after a while." Once Castiel had left, Dean went to his Husband's bag to retrieve the parchment and ink just in case he was locked in the room again today. You could never be too careful. The clasp opened and Dean shoved his hand in the bag, hitting something sharp and pulling his hand back out. He slowly opened the bag and saw a silver dagger inside, he gripped the blade and pulled it out. The blade was sharp but that wasn't the part Dean focused on, it was the design of the dagger, it's silver outside shone but the art engraved in it was black. Beautiful swirls and words, in a language he couldn't understand, were in the knife and Dean observed it more closely. The story the drawings were about was a famous White-Blood fairy tale that his mother knew of, she'd always read it to Dean when he fell asleep as it was one of his favourites. 

The story of Zhen and the goat.

There were many versions of the story but Dean's favourite was the one about an Omega bride who was forced to marry a King who she had never met before.  The bride had never once seen the King, not even on their wedding day and grew sick of being alone and so ventured onto the castle grounds where she realised that there are only two staff members, the cook and the gardener. The cook was a horrible cow, she reminded Dean of his own cook back at home and so Zhen spent most of her time in the gardens. One day, she saw a goat. The goat was an unusual one, it was black which was quite normal but it's eyes were red. Zhen knew that the goat was meant to symbolise the Devil and so she stayed away from it. However, one day, when she was exploring the gardens once more, she saw that the goat was harmed, possibly hurt by a few people in a place that she did not know of. Due to there not being a medic, she cured and took care of the goat all by herself. 

Now this is where the story splits off into different versions

In one, the goat rapes the girl and she is bound to the Devil for being 'unfaithful' this version of the story is to warn young Omegas to stay true to their husbands and to never go near another Alpha. Dean's father preferred this version.

In another, the goat turns into God, when healed, and grants her three wishes and a guarantee that she will go to Heaven due to her not being superficial and helping every single one of God's creations. However, Zhen only uses one and that is to see and be able to talk to her Husband. This is granted and the two, when they die, share a Heaven. Dean doesn't like or dislike this version of the story, however, it was Sam's favourite. 

The final version, that Dean knows of, was his and his mothers favourite. This was the version when Zhen finds out that the goat is actually her Husband and he couldn't talk to her as he was cursed to be stuck as a goat, the devil's form on earth for the rest of his life until someone, someone who cared about something other than themselves would help him. It was a coincidence that it was her. But it was also true love. In this version, they still manage to share a Heaven together. Dean liked this one a lot, it showed that people really didn't care about certain things due to superstition and also, due to Dean believing in Romance when he was little, it was a nice story to show that love came in different ways. 

Dean didn't know if there were other versions that he didn't know of or if Castiel even knew of all the versions. Though, it was still nice that his Husband enjoys little things such as fairytales enough to have a dagger engraved with one. Whether it was a gift or not, he didn't have to carry it around with him. Dean smiled before he retrieved the parchment and ink and lay them down next to his dress on the chair. He then sauntered off onto his bed and lay down, thinking to himself about what other fairytales his mother told him and what ones he'd tell as a mother. Maybe Castiel could tell some as well. Was it weird that Dean was thinking like this now?

Castiel entered the room and walked towards Dean, "there is some berries as it is helping you through your pregnancy but I also managed to find some fish and the cook added some spice, for your red-blood taste buds." Dean looked at Castiel curiously. "What? Do you not like fish?" Castiel sighed.

"No, I do." Dean reached for his plate and placed it onto his lap. "Thank you, you didn't really have to." Castiel looked down at his own plate and they both started to eat. "It's nice." Castiel hummed in agreement. 

"I did enjoy the red-blood food when we visited." Castiel admitted, Dean looked up excitedly. 

"Really?" Castiel nodded, "w-what else did you like?" Castiel watched as his wife was sitting closer to him, his eyes wide with intent as he awaited to hear more about his Kingdom almost as if he'd never been there before. 

"I liked the food, the clothes - they were more pleasing to the eye and not too dull. You kept that going on here." Dean blushed slightly. "I also, do not see why people think of red-blood as...disgusting. It is a pleasant colour and it looks better then when a White-blood get's embarrassed."

"What do you mean?" Dean murmured, Castiel brushed his hand over Dean's face. 

"Your blood makes you seem alive, healthy and beautiful. During my rut, I enjoyed it when-" The door was swung open and the two jumped back to see Raphael standing there, the Alpha smirking at them. 

"Starting the show without me?" Dean quickly covered himself with the blanket and Castiel stood up, placing his plate down beside him. Raphael closed the door and the two Alphas stared at each other without blinking. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't like the fact that you refused." Raphael said, "I just want to come in here and remind you that, I got away with drugging Samandriel during an engagement period. Imagine what I could get away with when married." Castiel didn't know what to do, he looked at Dean before he glanced back at Raphael. 

"Get out."

"Castiel, I mean it. I will make it impossible for you to stop this marriage unless you let me-"

"Get out, now." Castiel growled, he stepped forwards and grabbed his sword, aiming it towards Raphael who smirked. "You know I'll beat you."

"There'll be a day where you won't, Castiel." Raphael laughed, "and then I'll have your brother and your wife." He walked out the room with that comment and Dean watched Castiel lay down his sword and sit on the bed.

"He's right you know." Castiel glared at him, "not about beating you, about Samandriel. He could get away with a lot. Especially because Samandriel would be living here, it's not like you'd see him everyday."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Are you really that desperate to sleep with other people?" Castiel snapped and Dean sat back, surprised at the sudden outburst. "First, you sleep with Samandriel and now you are practically begging for me to let you sleep with Raphael."

"Let me? What, now you own me?" Dean shouted back, "I would rather die then fuck that weasel but it's better than Samandriel marrying him." Dean mumbled something else and Castiel narrowed his eyes, 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what you said."

"It's not like I haven't dealt with this before!" Dean shouted and Castiel was taken aback slightly, he sat back and watched as Dean's face went red with anger. "On our wedding night and during your rut, you treated me like shit. And then you act as if you enjoyed it? Well, guess what? I didn't. I can deal with you, I can deal with him. It's got nothing to do with enjoyment, you said that yourself. Remember?" Castiel stood up suddenly and dragged his plate off the bed, he walked towards the door.

"I give up." Castiel said after a moment, "no matter what I do, there is a problem." Dean practically screamed into his pillow. He knew that Castiel wasn't the only one in the argument but he did not get to act like he didn't start this one. It wasn't Dean's fault that another Alpha was practically blackmailing them into letting Dean fuck him and it wasn't his fault that they had to marry in the first place. Why couldn't the Alpha calm down once in a while so this wouldn't happen and so he wouldn't have to keep apologising and Dean could finally stop forgiving the pathetic man.

Castiel had left the room and stormed across the hall before he past a window which lay opposite the stables, Castiel looked at a smooth brown stallion and made his way to the horses. Once he reached the stables, he watched the brown stallion walk towards him, nuzzling into his palm and Castiel smiled at the horse. It had always been easier with animals. With the Omega he had been forced to marry, things were too complicated - he hated red-bloods but then he didn't know why, he hated when the Omega spoke back but then he understood why he did. He hated that he couldn't feel one way about Dean-the Omega, and it annoyed him to such extents that he had started to take it out on everyone. On the bartender, on the guards, even on his wife. Castiel sighed, the horse seemed to tire of his hand and stalked off to the back of its stable. Usually, Castiel would ride off, meet with people or chop some wood to blow off some steam but this time, considering Samandriel's advice which seemed to have worked before he turned around and headed off back to his room. It didn't take long and it might have been because Castiel was walking fast but he waited at the door for some time. 

"Problems?" One of the guards asked. Castiel was getting tired of the informality this Kingdom had with the royals, he knew that the guards at home weren't better but at least they tried to hide it. "My wife is the same sometimes." Castiel then realised the guard was clearly trying to calm down his nervous scent by distracting him, the guard was also comparing Dean to his own wife, meaning that the guard wasn't too prejudice. Or he was good at hiding it. 

"What's your wife's name?"

"William." 

"A strong name." Castiel hummed, his scent calming and he looked the guard in the eye. "How long have you been married?"

"Ten years, we have two children, one is seven the other is five." Castiel smiled, the man seemed happy and there was no reason for Castiel to be annoyed. "My name is Thomas, sir."

"It's good to meet you, Thomas." 

"A word of advice, when an Omega is in an argument - typically they never back down, they are extremely defensive." Castiel nodded, taking the advice quite seriously. The man had been married for ten years after all. "To avoid serious arguments, just say they are right until they calm down and then say your points whilst they are still calm." 

"Good advice." The man chuckled, Castiel opened the door to see Dean sitting on the bed with some parchment and ink, Castiel realised that he must have gotten into his bag to retrieve it and scowled. However, remembering the advice he had just gotten, he walked in and closed the door. 

"Did you manage to get parchment and ink from the town here?"

"No, I got it from your bag." Dean answered honestly, "I thought you'd be gone for longer."  _You usually are_ was left unspoken. 

"I thought it would be better if we talked things through." Dean burst out laughing, his face morphing into an angry one before he faced Castiel full on. "It worked with Samandriel, this morning."

"Did it? I still recall hating you for killing Bobby."

"I cannot undo the past."

"No you can't." Dean spat, "I don't understand what you'd like to talk about, I know I have to be obedient. But I'm not." Castiel sighed and decided against sitting on the bed, instead on a chair opposite Dean. 

"I want to talk about Raphael. In fact, Samandriel - why do you care about him so much?"

"He saved me. I probably would have killed myself by now if it wasn't for him." Dean answered, Castiel winced - knowing it was probably the truth. He looked up at Dean again. "With Raphael, there is nothing there. I simply want to help Samandriel." Dean paused. "There is nothing between me or Samandriel either, he is like a sister or a brother to me."

"Then I have nothing to say."

"Are you joking?" Dean scoffed, his tone harsh. "You seriously attacked me like that before because you felt like I wanted to fuck both of them?"

"You have slept with Samandriel before."

"Like you said, I can't undo the past." Castiel nodded. "What do you propose we do?"

"Get over it." Dean sat back but Castiel could see pain in his eyes, "okay, different wording. We move past it. Yes, I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you or your family but that was before I ever thought that these actions would be seen as bad." Dean tilted his head. "I am not exactly making myself seem better, am I?"

"No." Dean hummed. 

"I am sorry for everything that I have done, Dean." Dean looked at Castiel and nodded. "I do not expect you to apologise but I hope you can forgive me?"

Dean nodded. "I can forgive you, easily, but forgetting will be hard. I-I can't, not with everything thats been going on. I'm not stupid."

"I understand."

"I don't even know what's gotten into you for you to behave like this anyway." Dean shrugged, "how do I know that this isn't some ploy?"

"For what gain?"

"Humiliation? You and Raphael, together?"

"When you were locked in the room for the day, I saw what the effects of the way I treat you will do yo my children." Castiel admitted, "it scared me that I could be a part of that, that I could even watch as my children and my wife would suffer at the hands of people like me. That was my realisation."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. But do not think for one minute that I would share you with another Alpha." Castiel ended the sentence with a low growl and Dean trembled slightly but refused to let himself submit. 

"Let's say I do forgive you, what does that mean for us?"

"We become a proper married couple." Dean started to laugh. 

"Oh, well then you have a lot to do to earn my forgiveness." Dean smiled but to his surprise, Castiel didn't argue, instead he looked at Dean, head on and nodded at the Omega, his face serious and expression stoic. 

"I understand."

 

Sam played with the note, the one he had been given before - with the strange code written on it. The code that was slipped under his door and the one he had kept hidden from everyone. It was something dangerous, it has to have been. But it didn't make sense.

The coded words were:

16

40

Pink

21

 

He knew he had to decipher it but he didn't know why or when or how and it was starting to worry him. In the past few days, Crowley or Benny had not been in touch with him and he was left alone with one single confusing note and no clue how to solve it. He couldn't ask anyone for help and he couldn't do it himself, what was he to do? As if God himself struck down an alright message, a note was slipped under his door and Sam stood up quickly to retrieve it, much to his distaste, it was just the same copy as the one had had in his hand. He opened the door and saw no guards and no person to give him the note. The lack of security was one frightening factor but the fact that Sam could not see who gave the note was another one. Was it Crowley? Benny?

Sam observed the note once more, this time the number on the top had been scribbled out and instead of 16 it was 17. 

The code was now :

17

40

Pink

21

Sam furrowed his brow, what could have changed? What changed from 16 to 17 recently? What was a key factor between the red and the white bloods? What was Sam looking for. And it wasn't until he sat down and accidentally brushed over a painting his brother gave him that he realised what the first number meant. It was Dean's age. 

Dean was the first clue. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.....just because Castiel has seen the error of his ways doesn't mean he's completely transformed yet, he will still have to work himself up. He also an entitled prick and so there'll be some things that he doesn't understand is wrong just yet. AND there will be many other angsty parts to come, don't you worry!!
> 
> Also, Dean will still think about Bobby BUT death, back in the day, was not viewed as severe as it is now, therefore even when he is sad about his father figure dying and that his husband was the one who did it, it will be easier to get over - morally, than now...if you get me. But it will still be hard!
> 
> Oh and Sam's revelation is quite important.....lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, another long chapter for y'all and please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and let me know what you think with COMMENTS and KUDOS please!! Thank you so much!!


End file.
